La Teacher
by Fran KT
Summary: ¡Mi primer fic en español!. Yumi fue despedida injustamente de su trabajo y, después de meses desempleada, es contratada por Suguru Kashiwagi para que le enseñe inglés a sus hijos: un par de tiernos gemelos que tuvo con su esposa Sachiko Ogasawara. Rating: T. Capítulo 16 actualizado el: 08/10/18. Espero sus comentarios.
1. Tempestad

**N/A: Hola, no soy nueva en la pagina y ya tengo varias historias publicadas pero es la primera vez que me animo a escribir en español que es mi lengua materna. Espero les guste y me den su opinión, es una historia de varios capítulos, pero si no cuenta con apoyo quedará hasta aquí. No hay nada más satisfactorio para mí que recibir opiniones de la gente que me lee así que espero sus comentarios.**

 **¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

Tempestad

* * *

Después de pasar los últimos ocho años trabajando en el colegio St. Miator para señoritas enseñando inglés como segundo idioma, Fukuzawa Yumi fue despedida, la razón: una alumna atestiguó que su profesora intentó abusar de ella.

Lo que en realidad sucedió fue que un grupo de alumnas fueron reprobadas y decidieron vengarse en vez de estudiar para el examen de recuperación. Lamentablemente los padres de las chicas eran adinerados por lo que St. Miator se vio presionado a despedir a Yumi, lo cual se hizo efectivo casi inmediatamente.

– No puedes seguir así, Yumi – inquirió su hermano Yuuki al entrar al apartamento de su deprimida hermana.

El sitio era un desastre, había ropa sucia acumulada en los rincones y un sinfín de platos y vasos sin lavar en el fregadero. Empaques de diversos restaurantes de comida para llevar estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

– Tantos años invertidos en educar a esas malcriadas – murmuraba una consternada Yumi debajo de las sabanas – ¿y para qué? Para que me corran como una basura del sitio que fue mi hogar por tanto tiempo –

– ¿Y qué? Todos hemos sido despedidos alguna vez, no es el fin del mundo – Yuuki le espetó a su hermana mientras le quitaba las sabanas que la cubrían, ya estaba cansado de su actitud derrotista.

 _Ya han pasado dos meses y aun sigue hundiéndose en su miseria_ , pensó un agotado Yuuki.

– Para mí sí, en todos los colegios e institutos me niegan la entrada por culpa de esa acusación injusta – Yumi se sentó en la cama y trajo para sí sus rodillas, las abrazo y hundió el rostro en ellas.

– ¿Qué tal si das clases privadas? Por algo se empieza, Yumi – le sugirió su hermano mientras depositaba a su lado el periódico que trajo consigo – encerré en un círculo los anuncios de trabajo que sé que te pueden interesar – de repente su celular suena y al ver que es una llamada de su oficina frunce el ceño – me tengo que ir, pero te dejé algo de comida en la mesa y, por favor, limpia tu desastre, no pareces tu –

– Gracias Yuuki, eres un buen hermano – Yumi le regala una pequeña sonrisa y éste se retira apurado, iba tarde para su trabajo.

 _Trabajar como profesora particular no suena tan mal, menos alumnos y, por ende, menos trabajo, debería intentarlo_ , pensó una ya más animada Yumi.

– Pero primero a acomodar éste desastre – sus ojos marrones se posaron en el desorden que había a su alrededor y decidió limpiar su apartamento.

Un par de horas y tres bolsas de basura luego, Yumi logró que su vivienda luciera habitable, al sentirse satisfecha con su trabajo, decidió tomar un merecido baño.

 _La idea que me propone Yuuki no es nada descabellada, trabajar de manera privada es menos extenuante y la paga es mucho mejor, solo espero lograr hacerlo,_ pensó Yumi mientras salía de la ducha y secaba su cabello castaño.

La mayor de los hermanos Fukuzawa siempre luchó contra su inseguridad, siempre se menospreciaba y pensaba que los demás tenían mucho más valor al ser comparados con ella. El único momento en que su tímida actitud desaparecía era cuando hacía entrada al salón de clases.

En el momento que Fukuzawa Yumi hacia su aparición en el aula, se volvía una mujer segura de sí misma, capaz de bromear para hacer la clase amena, realizaba actividades que lograban que las alumnas se divirtieran aprendiendo, era consciente de las necesidades de sus alumnas y se involucraba a la hora de alguna dificultad, es decir, le importaba y valoraba su trabajo. Por eso, el decir adiós a ese tiempo ha sido tan duro para ella, simplemente porque hizo su trabajo fue desterrada.

Después de vestirse en ropa de casa, Yumi preparó un poco de té verde con leche y se sentó a la mesa con la intención de leer el periódico que su hermano le trajo. Al abrir la sección de clasificados, Yumi vio los anuncios que fueron resaltados por Yuuki con un círculo en tinta roja: eran cuatro.

Tomó el teléfono que también reposaba sobre la mesa y lo observó largamente mientras lo tenía en su mano, su mente estaba llena de dudas.

 _¿Y si no soy lo que buscan? ¿Será que me contratarán?..._ Yumi suspiró largamente para calmar sus nervios y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

– Tal y como dijo Yuuki, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – al final decidió intentarlo y luego de cuatro llamadas formales obtuvo fecha y hora para tres entrevistas de trabajo, la cuarta fue fallida porque ya estaba ocupada la posición para la que aplicaba.

Entrevista #1

– Me decía entonces Fukuzawa-sensei que su experiencia viene solamente de enseñar en St. Miator – enuncia un hombre de gruesos lentes mientras evalúa con la mirada a su potencial empleada.

– Así es Yamamoto-sama, pasé los últimos ocho años enseñando allí – respondió la joven Fukuzawa con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Me podría explicar el motivo de su despido? – preguntó el hombre mientras posaba sus codos sobre el escritorio en actitud intimidatoria. Yumi respiró profundo, ningún resultado positivo podría esperarse después de esa pregunta.

– Bueno, verá… – Yumi trató de explicar para ser interrumpida por su entrevistador

– Quizás no lo sepa pero ésta empresa es parte del grupo de empresas Hanazono – espetó Yamamoto con una sonrisa sarcástica – y debido a lo ocurrido con la hija del presidente le participo que no le podemos dar trabajo Fukuzawa-san – Yumi suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

– Entiendo – Yumi se levantó de su asiento y le extendió su mano a su entrevistador que simplemente la miró con desdén y no se molestó en estrecharle la mano – gracias por su tiempo Yamamoto-sama – la joven Fukuzawa se retiró desanimada.

Al salir de la dicha empresa recibió un email de la compañía con la que tendría la segunda entrevista en donde le comunicaban que lamentablemente, como también formaban parte de las empresas Hanazono, no podían contratarla. Yumi se sintió aun más devastada.

Por otro lado, la llamaron del sitio para la tercera entrevista para reprogramarla para dentro de dos horas lo cual la de cabello castaño aceptó gustosa.

Entrevista #3

Al entrar al lobby Yumi quedó impactada. Todo estaba cubierto de mármol de diversas tonalidades, el lugar era simplemente majestuoso con sus trazos limpios lo cual le daba un aire de elegancia y prestigio. Después de pasar los chequeos de seguridad, fue acreditada con una identificación de visitante y se le indicó que su entrevista sería en el último piso.

– Espere un momento – le respondió la secretaria de presidencia y le ofreció tomar asiento.

 _Ojalá logre obtener este trabajo, después de dos meses viviendo solo de mis ahorros la situación se está atorando critica_ , pensó una preocupada Yumi mientras observaba el lugar.

En el último piso se encontraban las oficinas de presidencia que consistían en dos puertas que daban a dos amplias oficinas o, al menos, eso creía Yumi.

 _Espero que quien me entreviste sea amable y no esté viciado por el 'fantasma Hanazono' que me persigue_ , la joven Fukuzawa suspiro suavemente.

Mientras la profesora Yumi continuaba con sus cavilaciones, la puerta de la primera oficina se abrió dando paso a una elegante mujer de cabello oscuro y corto vestida con un exquisito traje que acentuaba su figura.

– Nos vemos en quince minutos en la planta baja, hoy almorzamos juntas, sin excusas– la dama replicó a la persona que seguía dentro de la oficina. Al cerrar la puerta se volteó hacia la secretaria y le ordenó que no le pasara llamadas o visitas a la presidenta a lo cual ésta asintió sin chistar.

 _Ella me es familiar pero ¿de dónde?_ , Yumi frunció el ceno en señal de análisis sin darse cuenta que la mujer de cabello corto replicaba tanto sus pensamientos como acciones por unos instantes, para luego retirarse a la llegada del ascensor. El sonido del teléfono de la secretaria la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

– Pase por aquella puerta, la están esperando Fukuzawa-sensei – la secretaria le señaló la segunda puerta y Yumi le agradeció antes de dirigirse hacia allá. Al abrir se consiguió con una gran oficina rodeada de un inmenso ventanal del que se podía ver toda la ciudad.

– Buen día mi nombre es Fukuzawa Yumi, profesora de inglés – extendió la mano a su interlocutor que la estrechó con una sonrisa.

– Kashiwagi Suguru, un placer – le indicó a la castaña que tomara asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo detrás de su imponente escritorio – le pido disculpas de antemano por mi esposa, tiene un almuerzo de trabajo y no va a poder acompañarnos – comentó con una sonrisa.

– No hay problema Kashiwagi-sama, si gusta podemos reprogramar – Yumi les respondió apresurada

– No veo la necesidad, Fukuzawa-sensei – los azules ojos de Suguru se posaron en los pardos de Yumi – mi esposa confía en mi buen juicio –

 _Es un hombre extremadamente apuesto y galante, tiene el porte de un príncipe de cuento de hadas, me imagino que su esposa debe ser tan majestuosa como una princesa_ , pensó para sí la de cabellos castaños.

– Entiendo – le sonrió la profesora al presidente

– Hemos revisado su currículo y estamos al tanto de lo ocurrido en St. Miator – agregó un serio Suguru.

El rostro de Yumi se tornó abatido y procedió a levantarse de su asiento – No le quito más su tiempo entonces, gracias por la oportunidad – la castaña hizo una reverencia respetuosa antes de darse media vuelta para marcharse cuando la voz de Suguru la detuvo al instante.

– Fukuzawa-sensei, el hecho de que haya gente que abuse del poder no quiere decir que nosotros también lo hagamos – Yumi se giró y se sorprendió al ver el rostro sonriente de Suguru – el departamento de recursos humanos de St. Miator nos facilitó la información sobre su sueldo anterior, si acepta el trabajo su pago será el doble de lo que ganaba en su antiguo empleo y solo deberá trabajar con dos alumnos, mis hijos – los ojos de Yumi por poco se salen de sus órbitas.

 _¿Doble paga y solo dos alumnos? Guao, es una oferta muy tentadora_ , pensó rápidamente Yumi mientras hacía cálculos de qué capricho podría costearse con ese nuevo sueldo.

– Kashiwagi-sama, ¿Qué edad tienen sus hijos?– preguntó la profesora amablemente.

– Llámeme Suguru, Fukuzawa-sensei – añadió el presidente con una sonrisa amigable mientras sustraía una foto de su billetera.

– Son gemelos, Kosuke es el mayor por veinte minutos y es el actual campeón nacional de karting en su categoría – la imagen mostraba a un sonriente niño de cabello corto y negro con ojos azul oscuro sentado en un banco vistiendo un traje de piloto de carreras, su brazo derecho rodeaba un casco. Todo su atuendo, incluyendo guantes, era negro, exceptuando sus zapatos que eran de un rojo intenso.

– La pequeña Mio es muy dulce pero terriblemente competitiva – sentada al lado de su hermano reposaba una seria niña de cabello largo y negro con hermosos ojos azul claro vestida con un kimono violáceo adornado con cerezos

– Actualmente es una de las mejores en ajedrez a nivel estatal pero quiere serlo a nivel mundial, eso sin contar sus logros en gimnasia rítmica, los gemelos se parecen demasiado a su madre en ese sentido, son muy competitivos – Suguru soltó una suave carcajada – para responder su pregunta Fukuzawa-sensei, Kosuke y Mio cumplen 6 años en dos meses, pero no se deje engañar por su corta edad, son muy precoces e inteligentes –

– Son hermosos, será un honor ser su tutora, Suguru-sama – Yumi sonrió

– Me contenta que acepte – sonrió complacido el presidente – un chofer la buscará a su residencia y la llevará de regreso los días que los niños reciban clases – Suguru se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró suavemente – Le sugiero que cada clase sea individual para así evitar peleas innecesarias ya que, aparte de competitivos, son muy territoriales –

– Estoy de acuerdo Suguru-sama, sugiero empezar con dos clases de dos horas a la semana y, de ser necesario, se puede aumentar el número de horas pero considero que para la edad que tienen los gemelos ese tiempo es más que suficiente – Yumi agregó en un tono más profesional

– Perfecto, ¿Le parece bien si comienzan las clases la semana que viene? Así hay más oportunidad de adaptar una oficina para que los gemelos reciban clases aquí en la empresa – sugirió un interesado Suguru

– Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema – la profesora sonrió amablemente

– Excelente, entonces mi secretaria la llevará a recursos humanos para que firme su contrato, reciba su identificación y la agreguen a la nómina de la empresa, bienvenida Fukuzawa-sensei – el presidente le sonrió antes de levantarse y estrecharle la mano – cualquier material o libro que necesite pídaselo a mi secretaria, ella se encargará –

– Está bien Suguru-sama y por favor, llámeme Yumi – contestó la castaña mientras le estrechaba la mano al presidente.

– Un placer conocerla, Yumi-sensei y espero que mis hijos aprendan mucho de usted – Suguru le sonrió por última vez mientras la encaminó a la salida y abría la puerta – la dejo en las capaces manos de mi secretaria que la llevará recursos humanos –

– Muchas gracias de nuevo Suguru-sama – musitó Yumi mientras la puerta se cerraba para luego seguir a la secretaria a recursos humanos y ser registrada como parte de la empresa, luego de obtener su identificación, un chofer de la compañía la transportó a su apartamento, Yumi estaba feliz y decidió compartir su felicidad invitando a sus amigas a cenar a su casa.

Mientras la profesora castaña se dirigía a recursos humanos junto a la secretaria de presidencia, en la oficina presidencial número uno Kashiwagi Suguru veía la ciudad a través del ventanal de su despacho, al ser de un piso tan alto daba la sensación de tener todo a sus pies, era una sensación liberadora. Del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón sacó su celular y marcó un número que ya estaba tatuado en su memoria.

– Hola amor – fue lo primero que salió de su boca mientras una sonrisa se filtraba por su rostro – si, ya me desocupé, hoy cenamos con derecho a desayuno ¿verdad? – Al escuchar una respuesta dubitativa del otro lado de la línea el presidente optó por ser un poco más persistente – no te preocupes por los gemelos, la mujer que se hace llamar mi esposa los cuidará hoy, tu sabes que entre ella y yo no hay nada, tu lo eres todo para mí, ¿entonces, aceptas? – al escuchar la respuesta que esperaba Suguru sonrió complacido.

– Nos vemos esta noche amor, te amo – después de escuchar eco a sus palabras cariñosas el presidente finalizó la llamada.

En pocos segundos su rostro se transformó en estoico y frío cuando decidió llamar a un número cuya dueña le causaba tedio.

– Hola, hoy no llego a casa, tengo un viaje de negocios al que no puedo faltar, los gemelos están a tu cuidado – al escuchar una voz severa del otro lado de la línea Suguru volteó los ojos irritado.

– Sachiko, simplemente es una reunión de hombres y no voy a cancelar algo tan importante por algo tan irrelevante como leerle un cuento a Mio-chan, lo hago otra noche e igual ella será feliz, no fastidies – el presidente de cabellos negros finalizó la llamada, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo, escribió un mail a su secretaria, la cual aun acompañaba a Yumi, dándole instrucciones en dado caso que su esposa preguntara por él para luego salir de la oficina, tenía que arreglarse y verse deslumbrante para la cita con su amante.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sachiko Ogasawara miraba su teléfono con aprensión, su esposo la había tratado con frialdad y, además, había finalizado la llamada sin dejarla terminar.

– ¿Todo bien Sachiko? – La hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros parpadeó varias veces antes de prestarle atención a la persona con la que almorzaba – Si onee-sama, no te preocupes –

Youko Mizuno sabía que eso no era cierto, por eso había decidido ir hasta la presidencia del grupo Ogasawara y buscar a su petite soeur para almorzar juntas.

– Es solo que Suguru tiene otro viaje de negocios y me toca hacerme cargo de los gemelos esta noche – Sachiko agregó mientras jugaba con un diminuto tomate de su ensalada.

– Oh, entiendo –

 _¿Otro viaje de negocios de la nada? A mí me parece que Suguru sencillamente está siguiendo la tradición del padre y abuelo de Sachiko, le está siendo infiel a mi petite soeur_ , pensó una turbada Youko mientras decidió no comentar nada más.

En el resto del tiempo que duró el almuerzo entre Sachiko Ogasawara y Youko Mizuno reinó el silencio mientras sus mentes estaban tratando de descifrar el cambio en la actitud de Suguru Kashiwagi.

* * *

 **N/A: Si quieren que siga o simplemente me quieren hacer saber su opinión, dejen un comentario, gracias!...**


	2. Ojo del huracán

**N/A: ¡Hola! No crean que he abandonado esta historia es solo que las actualizaciones serán un poco dispersas ya que Oh Sister! Consume casi todo mi tiempo [por cierto, aun no termino el capitulo 19 que debo publicar hoy y me estoy volviendo loca, pero no le digan a nadie jejeje], en fin, gracias por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia, la cual tengo planteada hacerla no tan larga.**

 **Dinnca: Gracias por siempre apoyar todas mis historias aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Thestral212: Gracias por leerme, eso me hace feliz y me agrada que también sigas Oh Sister! Que es una historia que quiero mucho aunque si comentas no me molestaría, jejeje, espero disfrutes esta historia también.**

 **Guest [please leave your name]: Thank you for following this crazy project in another language; as soon as I finish it I will translate it into English.** **I really appreciate the support.**

 **Guest [favor dejar nombre para saber quién es]: Gracias por el apoyo, aquí está el Segundo capitulo.**

 **Maria: Yo amo la serie y las novelas ligeras, gracias por leerme y espero que sigas disfrutando mi humilde historia.**

 **StevieRaeSenju: Gracias por leerme, aquí va el segundo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y ánimos lo cual me ha motivado a seguir esta historia.**

 **¡Disfruten el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

2 - Ojo del huracán

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, Yumi recibió una llamada de la secretaria de Suguru preguntándole los requerimientos a nivel de materiales que podría requerir para las clases que les iba a impartir a los gemelos Ogasawara. Yumi le proporcionó la lista de lo que iba a necesitar y dio por terminado el asunto.

Dos días antes de iniciar su trabajo fue contactada nuevamente por la secretaria la cual le notificó que ya podría dar inicio a sus labores el lunes próximo con Mio, la menor de los gemelos. Como era de esperarse, la profesora estaba ansiosa.

 _De acuerdo con la fotografía que me mostró Suguru-sama, se nota que Mio es muy seria además, por lo que el presidente dijo, la niña es competitiva y territorial, rasgos complejos para definir a alguien con apenas cinco años de edad_ , pensó Yumi mientras preparaba algo para cenar la noche anterior al inicio de su tutoría.

La cocina nunca fue el fuerte de la profesora castaña pero, después de mudarse lejos de sus padres, tuvo que aprender a prepararse su propia comida si quería sobrevivir. Luego de varias ollas quemadas y cortadas en los dedos, Yumi había logrado entender los rudimentos en la preparación de alimentos.

Después de varios años viviendo sola, le agarró cariño a la cocina y era la orgullosa dueña de varios libros de recetas con los cuales se había aventurado a preparar deliciosos manjares. Esa noche en particular decidió comer algo ligero por lo que solo una ensalada sería su alimento.

Al terminar de cenar decidió llamar a su hermano ya que no había podido hablar con él sobre las buenas noticias con respecto a su nuevo empleo.

– Yuuki, por fin me puedo comunicar contigo, te tengo buenas noticias – comenta una emocionada Yumi.

– ¿Sí? ¿Te ganaste la lotería? – Yuuki comenta con sorna

– Como se nota que has tenido varias guardias seguidas y no has dormido – responde la profesora castaña con preocupación.

– Esa es la vida de los médicos que están terminando su especialidad Yumi, menos mal ya me quedan un par de semanas de este horario de muerte – Yuuki bosteza sonoramente.

– Bueno, no te quito más tiempo, solo te informo que mañana empiezo a trabajar como tutora privada – Yumi comenta rápidamente, desea que su hermano vaya a descansar.

– ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde? ¿Por cuánto? ¿A quién le darás clase? – Yuuki preguntó sin parar, se notaba que quería acabar rápido con la conversación para ir a dormir pero también quería enterarse de la buena noticia de su hermana mayor.

– Para resumir y puedas irte a dormir feliz te responderé rápido – Yumi sonrió antes de continuar – El doble de mi sueldo en la Corporación Ogasawara y le daré clases a los hijos del presidente, los gemelos Kosuke y Mio Ogasawara – de repente reinó el silencio del otro lado de la línea y Yumi frunció el ceño – ¿Yuuki, estas ahí? –

– Eh…si…¡Qué bien! Me alegra mucho Yumi, ya verás que será una experiencia interesante – el joven Fukuzawa contestó apresurado – el próximo fin de semana celebramos ¿sí? Pero por el momento necesito dormir, hablamos mañana, ¿te parece? –

– Oh ok Yuuki, está bien, buenas noches, por cierto… – Yumi iba a agregar algo más pero su hermano finalizó la llamada lo cual le causó curiosidad.

 _Su reacción fue rara, me imagino que es la falta de sueño_ , pensó la profesora castaña mientras se metía en la cama. Al final optó por no prestarle atención a la manera en que la trató su hermano y se dispuso a leer un libro. Al cabo de media hora sus parpados se cerraban, por lo que decidió dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yumi se despertó de buen humor, se sentía con el mismo estado de ánimo que cuando enseñaba en St. Miator, eso era una buena señal ya que, podría despedirse de la depresión pos despido que la aquejó después de haber sido alejada de su amado trabajo.

La profesora preparó un desayuno ligero y optó por un inicio activo en su rutina por lo que se dirigió al gimnasio que también había dejado de lado cuando la depresión pudo más que ella. De todas maneras, su trabajo era en la tarde por lo que tendría la oportunidad de asistir a varias de las diversas clases ofrecidas en el mismo, se sentía emocionada por poder experimentar actividades nuevas.

Después de dos clases y veinte minutos de cardio, Yumi se dirigió a los vestidores a buscar su bolso. Tímida como era, ducharse en el gimnasio para ella no era una opción, además, vivía a poca distancia del mismo por lo que, generalmente, se bañaba en casa.

Luego de secarse el sudor, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su vivienda, no sin antes parar en un pequeño café que quedaba en el trayecto a su hogar. Le encantaban el té y la diversa pastelería que servían allí, además el ambiente era agradable; un oasis de tranquilidad en el medio del bullicio de la ciudad.

Al sonar la campanilla de la puerta varios clientes voltearon hacia la entrada para observar a la nueva visitante, Yumi se sonrojó un poco y avanzó tímidamente hasta una mesa distante la cual estaba al lado de una ventana, le encantaba la vista que se podía apreciar a través de ella.

El lugar era una casa con jardín que contrastaba perfectamente con la gran cantidad de edificios que la rodeaban. Un árbol de cerezos meneaba sus rosáceas flores al viento, cubriendo con sus ramas parte del café. En aquella sombreada esquina Yumi se sentó por lo que su silueta quedaba cubierta parcialmente por la sombra que el cerezo proporcionaba desde afuera.

– Buenos días, tanto tiempo Yumi-san ¿Qué te puedo servir el día de hoy? – una angelical y suave voz esbozó una sonrisa en la profesora castaña.

– Shimako-san siempre es un placer visitarte, quiero que me sorprendas con la mejor combinación de té y pasteles que me puedas ofrecer, confío en tu excelente paladar, como siempre – Yumi comentó a una ahora sonrojada Toudo Shimako.

La angelical castaña de ojos grises era la dueña de "Yamayuri" café y generalmente no atendía las mesas pero, con Yumi hacia una excepción por la sencilla razón que le llamaba la atención aquella tímida chica de ojos y cabellos castaños, simplemente le inspiraba ternura y, el hecho que le encantaran las sugerencias de Shimako a la hora de beber y comer en su establecimiento, la halagaban notablemente.

– Oh, ya verás que serás sorprendida hoy, Yumi-san – replicó una sonriente Shimako antes de retirarse detrás del mostrador.

 _Hay una combinación que aún no saco al mercado pero sé que mi querida castaña podrá apreciar_ , Shimako sonrió mientras sirvió una taza de té y unos pequeños pasteles rellenos que recién había horneado para ella.

– Del menú secreto de Yamayuri café para mi cliente favorita – Shimako le sirvió una fragante taza de té y pasteles a Yumi, la cual le hizo una seña para que la acompañase a lo cual, la serena castaña de ojos grises, aceptó con una sonrisa. Instantes después, una segunda taza fue situada en la mesa por una de las chicas que habitualmente atendían a los clientes en el café.

– Fragante – Yumi agregó luego de tomar con sus manos la taza e inhalar el suave aroma del té que le sirvió la angelical castaña – definitivamente oolong – Shimako asintió mientras Yumi tomaba un sorbo y sonreía satisfecha.

– El té siempre relaja los sentidos, pero cuando es combinado con algo que acentúa ese efecto, el resultado es sublime – la angelical castaña agregó con satisfacción mientras, con un mondadientes, tomaba uno de los pequeños pasteles rellenos y lo aproximó a los labios de Yumi que, de un bocado, consumió la dulce ofrenda. Los ojos de la profesora mostraron su sorpresa al reconocer el dulce, pero sutil, sabor del relleno del pequeño pastel.

– Té oolong y pasteles rellenos con crema de maple, estoy flotando entre nubes – Yumi cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios esbozaban una extasiada sonrisa.

– Excelente paladar y maravillosa reacción Yumi-san, ya que cuento con tu aprobación, esta combinación estará pronto disponible en el menú – una ligeramente sonrojada Shimako agregó mientras disfrutaba de uno de los pasteles junto con su té.

– Me das demasiado crédito Shimako-san, solo soy una apasionada de los dulces – Yumi se sonrojó sutilmente, no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos.

La dueña del café y la profesora castaña se conocieron en un taller de pastelería al cual ambas asistían. Era un curso impartido por un reconocido chef repostero a un reducido grupo de alumnos. Después de las presentaciones de rigor, el chef dividió el grupo en parejas de manera aleatoria, Yumi y Shimako quedaron juntas y desde allí nació una amistad la cual ya ronda un año.

Para Yumi, Shimako era como estar en la playa; su presencia le brindaba calma y la llenaba de sosiego. El ángel de ojos grises la hacía sentir apreciada y útil lo cual, para una persona de tan baja autoestima como la profesora castaña, era tan dichoso y encantador como un paseo a orillas del mar.

Para Shimako, Yumi era como una brisa de aire fresco en primavera. Así como el cerezo muestra sus hermosos tonos rosáceos y logra hacer sonreír a cualquiera que vea sus pobladas ramas de sutiles pétalos mecidos al viento, Yumi lograba hacer que la esquiva dueña del café sonriera despreocupada, cosa rara en la de ojos grises.

Ambas sabían que había algo especial entre ellas pero en un área gris, donde reposan los sentimientos sin definir, algo conveniente para ambas por lo que no osaban a romper ese pacto silencioso y dañar la tranquilidad que la presencia que la otra proporcionaba.

Mientras conversaban de diversos temas y disfrutaban del té y pasteles, un altercado las sacó de su ameno momento de tranquilidad. Shimako volteó en dirección al mostrador y su antes calmado rostro fue sustituido con una expresión de contrariedad, una clienta se quejaba y exigía la presencia de la dueña del café.

– Mi labor nunca termina – Shimako se levantó y le sonrió a Yumi brevemente – sigue disfrutando del té Yumi-san, ya regreso – a lo cual la profesora asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza mientras seguía con la mirada a la angelical dueña en su caminar hasta el mostrador.

Al posar sus ojos en la clienta que se había quejado, el tiempo se detuvo para Yumi. Frente a Shimako se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello negro e impactantes ojos de un azul tan profundo que la profesora castaña sintió que se hundía en ellos. La mujer de delicados rasgos estaba vestida con un traje que, aun a la distancia que se encontraban, Yumi podía notar lo elegante y costoso que era.

 _Probablemente tiene un alto cargo en alguna empresa, por eso debe ser tan exigente, por otro lado, parece una princesa con ese porte tan elegante_ , pensó la ahora sonrojada profesora mientras seguía observando a la mujer que charlaba con Shimako.

Al estar sentada a la sombra del cerezo podía observar a sus anchas a la mujer con porte de princesa pero, lo que realmente desarmó a Yumi, fue cuando apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de aquella clienta que ya no lucía insatisfecha. La profesora pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían sonrojadas, definitivamente se sentía atraída por aquella princesa vestida de ejecutiva.

Por unos instantes, sus miradas se cruzaron y Yumi contuvo la respiración. El árbol de cerezo meneaba sus ramas sutilmente pero la sombra seguía protegiendo a la castaña de ser vista, aun así esos azules ojos la paralizaron y, al mismo tiempo, la cautivaron.

 _Tanta belleza debería ser un pecado, el cual cometería con gusto interminablemente_ , pensó una muy sonrojada Yumi; a veces su voz en la cabeza era terriblemente acertada.

El tiempo volvió a avanzar normalmente en el momento que la campanilla de la entrada anunció cómo la 'princesa' se retiraba del lugar.

– Es una de mis mejores clientas, pero no deja de ser extremadamente quisquillosa con sus pedidos, no ha cambiado nada desde Lillian con su presión sanguínea baja; siempre anda de mal humor en las mañanas – Shimako agregó sonriente mientras se sentaba nuevamente al lado de Yumi, sacándola así de su ensimismamiento.

– Gracias por el té y pasteles, Shimako-san, debo ir a casa a ducharme para luego ir a trabajar – la profesora comentó mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba unos billetes en la mesa.

– ¿Tan rápido te tienes que ir, Yumi-san? Ya casi es mediodía y podríamos ir a comer algo, conozco un café que se llama Yamayuri, según me han comentado la comida es buena y la compañía agradable – comentó una pícara Shimako con una sonrisa que reflejaba algo que Yumi no supo interpretar totalmente por lo que optó por sonreír.

– Muchas gracias Shimako-san pero debo irme – respondió la profesora mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a la de ojos grises – otro día acepto la invitación con gusto, y si, la compañía es agradable – al escuchar la última frase, Shimako no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras seguía con la mirada cómo una apurada Yumi se retiraba del café aun en ropas de gimnasio.

Al salir del establecimiento, Yumi miró hacia todos lados para ver si podía ver a la 'princesa ejecutiva' una última vez pero la misma se había marchado sin dejar rastro.

 _Debí haberle preguntado a Shimako-san sobre ella_ , pensó, ya tarde, la castaña profesora mientras caminaba hacia su hogar.

* * *

Al llegar a su apartamento, Yumi se bañó y comenzó a preparar la comida, mediodía se acercaba y ella debía apresurarse si quería estar lista antes de que el chofer de la empresa la viniera a buscar.

A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos por lo que cuando vio que una ligera nube de humo gris claro salía de la cocina, Yumi se sorprendió por su descuido, había dejado quemar el arroz.

– Debo dejar de distraerme y más mientras cocino – la profesora habló para sí mientras procedió a limpiar su desastre y a preparar de nuevo un poco de arroz.

 _Y dejar de pensar en 'princesas ejecutivas' misteriosas_ , pensó Yumi mientras reía distraída y continuaba cocinando.

Algo con lo que Yumi lidió por mucho tiempo fue con su sexualidad ya que, al ser una profesora en un colegio femenino, ser homosexual era algo no criticado abiertamente, pero si mal visto.

De hecho, sus relaciones habían terminado en parte por su renuencia en hacer pública su sexualidad y, también, por su excesiva timidez que frustró a las chicas con las que salió, eso sin contar con el hecho de que le tenía miedo a la intimidad por un incidente cuando era adolescente, por lo que seguía a la espera del amor. Y, romántica como era, creía que algún día su alma gemela llegaría a ella y vivirían felices por siempre. Pero, por el momento, la prioridad era terminar de cocinar.

Después de, finalmente, hacer arroz, vegetales salteados y pescado a la plancha Yumi, aún en bata de baño, procedió a almorzar.

* * *

En la mansión de la familia Ogasawara los gemelos almorzaban con Suguru ya que, Sachiko estaba en un almuerzo de negocios.

– Mio-chan, hoy vas con papi a la empresa – comentó el presidente a su pequeña hija que le miró y asintió para luego continuar comiendo en silencio.

– Esa no es la manera de responder, Ogasawara Mio – espetó su padre de manera más enérgica mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño. Ambos gemelos lo miraron sobresaltados, su padre se había vuelto más irritable en los últimos meses y ellos no entendían la razón.

– Mis disculpas padre, no volverá a pasar – Mio respondió con un nudo en la garganta – me contenta ir a la empresa contigo – la pequeña continuó comiendo lentamente.

– Mucho mejor, además hoy empiezan tus clases de inglés y la profesora es bastante agradable, por cierto – Suguru agregó con indiferencia mientras revisaba los mensajes en su teléfono.

– Y yo ¿cuándo comienzo papi? – Kosuke preguntó ansioso, el niño sabía que si le hablaba con cariño a su padre éste reaccionaría de manera positiva y dejaría de tratar mal a su hermana.

– Mañana hijo, igual hoy tienes entrenamiento – comentó un distraído Suguru mientras seguía revisando su teléfono.

 _¿Por qué será que mi amorcito no me ha escrito? ¿Tan ocupado está que no me manda ni un mensaje?_ , pensaba un irritado Suguru al ver que en su teléfono no tenia mensajes de su amante.

– Gracias por la comida padre – dijeron los gemelos al unísono antes de retirarse.

– Mio-chan – respondió Suguru sin levantar la vista.

– ¿Si, padre? – Mio preguntó ligeramente atemorizada, no le gustaba cuando su padre la regañaba. Kosuke tomó su mano y la pequeña se tranquilizó ligeramente.

– Nos vamos en treinta minutos, espero que estés lista para entonces – el presidente comentó con un tono severo

– Si papi, ella estará lista no te preocupes – Kosuke respondió rápidamente para luego salir del comedor de la mano con su hermana mientras su padre escribía un mensaje.

Mio le agradeció la ayuda a su hermano con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigió a su habitación. Allí la esperaba una de las sirvientas con su bolso preparado, la pequeña Mio se encerró en el baño, se sentó en el frio piso, abrazó sus rodillas y sollozó desconsolada.

Después de unos minutos, Mio se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, se lavó el rostro con agua fría, arregló su apariencia y abrió la puerta para volver a su habitación; había pasado más de veinte minutos en el baño y no quería llegar tarde para así evitar que su padre la regañara nuevamente además, de acuerdo con su madre, los Ogasawara no son frágiles por lo que ella no debe mostrar debilidad.

Al encontrarse con su padre en la entrada, lo siguió hasta su deportivo rojo, se sentó en el asiento trasero y abrochó su cinturón en silencio. Suguru se sentó detrás del volante y, velozmente, manejó en dirección a la Corporación Ogasawara.

* * *

– Asegúrese que Kosuke asista a su entrenamiento del día de hoy, yo regresaré en un par de horas a la oficina y si mi esposo pregunta, dígale que aún sigo en el almuerzo de negocios – Sachiko ordenó a su secretaria antes de finalizar la llamada.

– Luces estresada Sachiko – le comenta Youko preocupada.

– Lo estoy onee-sama, hay demasiadas cosas por hacer, al menos ya salimos de la reunión con los nuevos clientes, detesto almorzar con extraños – comentó una ligeramente irritada Sachiko.

– Lo sé, y por eso soy la consultora jurídica de tu empresa, así no almuerzas sola con extraños – Youko sonrió para luego tomar un poco de té.

– Y te lo agradezco infinitamente, onee-sama – Sachiko respondió con una aliviada sonrisa – Por cierto ¿Cómo están la troglodita de tu esposa y las niñas? A Mio le gustaría hacer una pijamada con ellas, aparentemente mi hija no cree divertida – la presidenta hizo un ligero puchero y Youko rió encantada.

– Pues la 'troglodita' de Sei anda de gira por Estados Unidos y vuelve la próxima semana, su último libro es un bestseller en ese país – la sonrisa de Youko aumentó un poco más al ver como su petite soeur resoplaba – además, el cumpleaños de Miyoko y Saki es en dos fines de semana y los gemelos pueden pasar la noche en casa después de la fiesta, sé que a las niñas les encantará la idea, ellas adoran a Mio y a Kosuke-chan –.

Youko y Sei se conocieron mientras estudiaban en Lillian y, después de miles de malentendidos y discusiones sin sentido, formalizaron su relación cuando cursaban el último año de colegio. Se casaron después de graduarse de la universidad y, luego de su tercer aniversario, decidieron empezar una familia.

Miyoko y Saki son las gemelas de seis años que tuvieron Sei y Youko por medio de un proceso innovador en donde un ovulo puede ser fecundado por otro a través de modificación genética.

Después de un embarazo severamente monitoreado, Youko trajo al mundo a una linda y traviesa niña de cabellos negros y ojos grises que nombraron Saki en honor a la madre de Sei y, media hora después, a una calmada rubia de ojos oscuros que decidieron nombrar Miyoko rindiendo homenaje a la madre de Youko.

– Gracias onee-sama, sé que Mio adorará la idea de pasar la noche con las gemelas Satou-Mizuno – Sachiko agregó sonriendo levemente.

– También estás invitada a quedarte Sachiko, así mi 'troglodita' puede enseñarte una lección o dos en cómo ser divertida – Youko comentó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Onee-sama! – la sonrojada presidenta protestó mientras la abogada soltó una carcajada. El resto del almuerzo pasó en una atmosfera más amena con una bromista Youko y una más relajada y sonriente Sachiko.

* * *

Después de terminar su almuerzo la profesora optó por vestirse con un pantalón formal negro, una camisa blanca y un suéter de cuello en 'v' también negro. Decidió no usar falda por no ser tan práctica y ella sabía que, al enseñar niños, la movilidad era esencial.

Peinó su castaño cabello y se decidió por hacerse una coleta atrás y dejar el resto caer sobre sus hombros. Optó por un perfume ligeramente cítrico que le quedaba muy bien.

Instantes después, una llamada le avisó que el chofer había llegado por lo que agarró el bolso con su laptop, cerró su apartamento, tomó el ascensor para bajar y encontrarse con el chofer que la llevaría a su nuevo trabajo.

Al llegar al edificio del Conglomerado Ogasawara, Yumi subió hasta el último piso en donde la secretaria de presidencia la guió hasta donde iba a ser su salón de clases, una oficina al final del penúltimo piso. Allí la profesora castaña conectó su laptop al televisor que allí se encontraba y esperó el arribo de su nueva alumna, la pequeña Ogasawara Mio.

* * *

– Buenas tardes Yumi-sensei, ¿o prefiere que la llame 'teacher'? – comentó Suguru a la sonriente profesora.

– Teacher, está bien Suguru-sama, y ella debe ser la pequeña Mio – Yumi dirigió su mirada a la pequeña que hizo una reverencia.

– Buenas tardes Teacher, mi nombre es Ogasawara Mio, un placer conocerla – saludó formalmente la niña – estoy en su cuidado –

– Entonces las dejo para que empiecen su lección, más tarde te traerán tu merienda hija, te portas bien – Suguru se agachó al nivel de Mio y la abrazó tiernamente a lo cual la niña no reaccionó sino que se quedó petrificada y en sus ojos se notaba cierto aire de miedo a lo que Yumi frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– Bye teacher – dijo el presidente antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

– Bye Suguru-sama – respondió Yumi para luego voltear a ver a su nueva alumna

– Bueno Mio-chan, ¿te parece bien si empezamos? – preguntó la teacher y su pequeña alumna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de quince minutos ya Mio se sabía tanto la canción introductoria del libro como la primera canción de la lección que verían el día de hoy y Yumi estaba sorprendida con la habilidad que la niña presentaba para el idioma.

 _Definitivamente se le va a hacer fácil aprender inglés, su capacidad para recordar es impresionante, además es más afectuosa de lo que parece_ , pensó Yumi mientras le enseñaba a Mio el vocabulario básico usado en el salón de clases a lo cual la niña respondía con una sonrisa.

 _¡Qué sonrisa tan hermosa! Se me hace conocida pero ¿a quién se me parece?_ , caviló por un instante la teacher mientras hacia una actividad con Mio que estaba encantada con su clase, definitivamente Yumi tenía un don para tratar con niños.

* * *

– ¿Si, Kashiwagi-sama? – preguntaba la secretaria al llamado de su jefe por el teléfono

– Cuando llegue mi esposa, recuérdele que Mio está aquí en la empresa y además dígale que haga arreglos con respecto a su merienda ya que yo voy a salir – Suguru comentó distraído.

– Por supuesto Kashiwagi-sama – contestó la secretaria rápidamente para luego escuchar como la llamada era desconectada por el presidente.

* * *

Finalmente Sachiko y Youko llegaron a la empresa, tomaron el ascensor en el cual la abogada se bajó primero ya que su oficina queda en el penúltimo piso de la torre Ogasawara, la presidenta llega hasta el último piso en donde es recibida por su secretaria.

– Ogasawara-sama, los reportes trimestrales están en su escritorio junto con el reporte de la falla operativa de la sucursal de Osaka – comentó rápidamente la secretaria mientras caminaba al lado de su jefa.

– Gracias Keiko, ¿está mi esposo en su oficina? – preguntó la presidenta

– Acabó de salir pero le dejó dicho que Mio-sama se encuentra aquí y que se encargara de su merienda – la secretaria leyó el mensaje que había anotado en su agenda.

– ¿Qué hace Mio aquí? ¿Está sola? ¿Dónde le voy a conseguir algo para su merienda? – Sachiko bombardeó a preguntas a Keiko.

– La merienda ya fue entregada aquí a la oficina y está en su escritorio, Sachiko-sama – la secretaria sonrió aliviada al ver que su jefa se relajaba – Mio-sama se encuentra en el penúltimo piso en la última oficina y su merienda está pautada para dentro de cinco minutos – comentó Keiko

Sachiko abrió la puerta de su oficina, tomo la merienda, dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente al ascensor – vengo más tarde entonces Keiko, si alguien me necesita que me esperen, voy a merendar con mi hija – sin más Sachiko entró en el ascensor para dirigirse al penúltimo piso a tomar té y comer galletas con su hija.

 _Por mucho que esté en la torre ¿Cómo puede Suguru ser tan irresponsable de dejar sola a Mio en una oficina?_ , Sachiko respiró profundo para evitar que su molestia fuese evidente. Al abrirse el ascensor caminó autoritariamente en dirección a la ultima oficina del piso para encontrarse con Mio.

* * *

– Bueno Mio-chan hemos terminado por hoy, muy buen trabajo – comentó Yumi a su sonriente alumna.

– Pero teacher yo quiero seguir jugando, usted es muy divertida – Rogó una entusiasta Mio mientras estiraba sus brazos para que Yumi se agachara lo cual ésta hizo casi de inmediato para ser agarrada por sorpresa cuando su pequeña alumna se abalanzo y la abrazó fuertemente para luego plantarle un beso en su mejilla; Yumi se sonrojó y envolvió a la niña con sus brazos y le dio un tierno abrazo. Ninguna notó cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y una imponente mujer hizo su entrada.

– ¿Se puede saber quién es usted y por qué abraza así a mi hija? – la voz de Sachiko retumbó por todo el penúltimo piso de la torre Ogasawara.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, que pasen una feliz semana. Y a los que siguen Oh Sister! tranquilos que el capitulo si sale hoy, pero mas tarde.**


	3. Corriente fría

**Hola de nuevo, aquí va el tercer capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Por cierto, si tienen dudas o preguntas no duden en escribirme un comentario o mensaje privado. Para los que han visto la serie ¿Se acuerdan cuando Sachiko acosaba a Yumi después de que esta rechazó su rosario? Bueno, aquí eso no pasa pero el sentimiento sobreprotector de la gran Ogasawara está muy presente, así que ténganlo en mente mientras leen a Sachiko y sus interacciones.**

 **Dinnca: Es así, Sachiko no se aguanta nada y menos si alguien se acerca a sus retoños. Nunca había escrito sobre Suguru pero pues no creo que nadie lo va a querer en esta historia jejeje. Shimako aparece como un ángel aquí pero eso no quiere decir que Yumi no le llame la atención y eso significa problemas. Oh, y ya pronto aparecerá Sei lo cual siempre es divertido. Gracias por leerme.**

 **Maria: Si, aquí es el choque de titanes jajaja, Sachiko nunca reacciona bien a nada.**

 **Yhanchin: Yeah it's better if you wait. Translations get crazy and you'll get confused. I think this story will be shorter than Oh Sister! But I will try to maintain the same quality.** **Thanks for trying to read it anyways.**

 **Lila: Gracias por leerme, me agrada que te guste. Yumi tendrá una evolución interesante como personaje y no será tan débil como parece, no te preocupes. Si ya abriste la cuenta mándame un mensaje privado y empezamos a trabajar.**

 **StevieRaeSenju: Una de las cosas que te darás cuenta a medida que leas mis historias es que cada cosa tiene una razón de ser, ya verás. Gracias por leerme y comentar.**

 **Glo: Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a mi alumna más pequeña y brillante que ahora adora Sailor Moon por mi mala influencia. Vicky, feliz cumpleaños número 7 (la pequeña Ogasawara Mio está inspirada en mi maravillosa alumna).**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Corriente fría

* * *

Al oír esa imponente voz, Mio quedó petrificada. Yumi levantó sus marrones ojos y su expresión fue de absoluta sorpresa. Frente a ella estaba nuevamente la 'princesa ejecutiva' dirigiéndole una gélida mirada.

 _Entonces ella es la esposa de Kashiwagi-sama y madre de los gemelos, de cerca es aún más hermosa que cuando la vi en el café esta mañana; ¡Qué suerte tienen algunos hombres!_ , pensó la teacher de castaños cabellos.

– ¿Es usted sorda o cree que estoy jugando? Le hice una pregunta y demando que la responda inmediatamente – Sachiko exigió mientras se acercaba de manera imponente. Mio se zafó rápidamente del abrazo de Yumi y se puso al frente de ésta con sus pequeños brazos extendidos a manera de defender a su teacher de la furia de una muy posesiva Sachiko.

– Madre, no te molestes – la pequeña Mio expresó con lágrimas en los ojos – ella es…– los añiles ojos de la niña se posaron en el rostro amable de su profesora que le colocó una mano en el hombro y Mio volteó rápidamente y se refugió en un nuevo y cálido abrazo que la teacher le proveyó.

Yumi se puso de pie con la niña en sus brazos y una suave expresión mientras consolaba a la pequeña con palabras cariñosas. Después de unos instantes, Mio posó su cabeza en el hombro de la teacher y cerró los ojos con un tenue suspiro. Sachiko observó todo aquello con sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a su hija a gusto con una persona extraña.

 _Y lo más sorprendente es que se dejó cargar en brazos y consolar por ésta completa desconocida, aunque algo en ésta mujer me es familiar pero desconozco qué será_ , pensó una muy sorprendida Sachiko. Yumi posicionó a Mio mejor en sus brazos de manera que uno de ellos quedara libre para luego aproximarse con pasos seguros a la 'princesa ejecutiva' y le extendió su mano.

– Fukuzawa Yumi, la nueva profesora de inglés de sus hijos, mucho gusto – musitó la castaña de manera fría, aún conservaba su segura actitud ya que su clase había terminado hace poco y se encontraba en lo que ella misma llamaba el 'modo teacher' en el cual la profesora dejaba de lado su timidez y manifestaba confianza y seguridad en si misma.

– Oh – aquello tomó por sorpresa a Sachiko ya que había olvidado completamente el hecho que los gemelos iban a empezar clases privadas de inglés con una profesora que su esposo había contratado – un placer Fukuzawa-sensei – la mujer de cabellos negros extendió su mano para estrechar la de la teacher.

Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, tanto la presidenta como la teacher sintieron como electricidad recorría sus cuerpos por lo que ambas se sonrojaron al instante.

 _¿Qué fue esa sensación?_ , pensaron al unísono.

– O…Ogasawara Sa…Sachiko, un gusto conocerla – tartamudeó una aun sorprendida presidenta.

 _Ni aun en las situaciones más intimidantes he tartamudeado ni mucho menos dudado, por María-sama ¿Qué me sucede?_ , pensó una confundida Sachiko.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras sus manos seguían unidas y marrones y azules ojos se detallaban de tal manera que parecía que se fusionarían hasta que una infantil voz interrumpió el mágico momento.

– ¿Madre, estás bien? – Mio se había incorporado y observaba a su madre con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a su madre sonrojada y tartamudeando.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar tanto a la teacher como a la presidenta que, rápidamente, separaron sus manos y voltearon a ver a la niña con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sachiko extendió sus brazos y Mio pasó de los brazos de su teacher a los de su madre. La presidenta le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija antes de bajarla de nuevo al piso.

– Estoy bien Mio, además mira – Sachiko sacudió una pequeña bolsa que tenía en una de sus manos – traje la merienda – la presidenta sonrió al ver a su hija emocionada, la niña había heredado su debilidad por los dulces. Yumi las observaba en silencio.

 _Se ven absolutamente adorables, madre e hija son hermosas y su parecido es innegable_ , la teacher sonrió ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

Una joven cargando una bandeja con tibio té apareció por la puerta y lo dejó en la mesa donde, previamente, la castaña estaba ensenando a su pequeña alumna. Yumi se acercó a la mesa y guardó su laptop junto con el resto de sus cosas en el maletín que había traído con ella. La teacher decidió que era un buen momento para marcharse.

– Nos vemos el miércoles Mio-chan – le dijo la teacher a su pequeña alumna en inglés a lo cual esta le respondió con suave 'yes teacher' y un tierno abrazo a su cintura. Yumi bajó la mirada y sonrió con ternura mientras acarició ligeramente la cabeza de la niña.

– Un placer Ogasawara-sama, buenas tardes – Yumi trató de controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas fallando miserablemente, sin embargo pudo mantener una mirada seria. Sachiko, por su parte tampoco pudo disimular que sus mejillas se tornaran rosáceas y su mirada fue de sorpresa al ver la indiferencia mostrada por la teacher de cabellos castaños.

Innumerables hombres y mujeres habían caído bajo el encanto de la presidenta, bien sea atraídos por el poder y nobleza de su apellido o, simplemente, por la innegable belleza que Ogasawara Sachiko representaba. Pero, en la opinión de la hermosa presidenta, la teacher no se inmutaba por nada de aquello y eso le causaba curiosidad.

– Fukuzawa-sensei – la presidenta usó su tono de voz más amable para captar la atención de la esquiva profesora.

– Teacher está bien, Ogasawara-sama – respondió Yumi desde el marco de la puerta, ya estaba por irse.

– ¿Le gustaría tomar un té y probar algunas galletas? Son deliciosas – ofreció una amable presidenta y Mio levantó una ceja al ver el excesivamente cordial comportamiento de su madre.

 _Mamá jamás insiste tanto ni es tan amable ni siquiera con papá, la teacher debió caerle muy bien_ , pensó una sorprendida Mio que decidió aprovechar la distracción de su madre y comer más galletas de las que generalmente le eran permitidas, ya que, le fascinaban las galletas de la tía Shimako.

– Quizás en otra oportunidad Ogasawara-sama, de todas formas, gracias por la invitación – respondió la teacher de modo tajante, ya con un mejor control sobre su sonrojo – con su permiso me retiro – sin más Yumi cerró la puerta y caminó con pasos seguros hacia el ascensor.

 _Yo si soy bien idiota, acabo de desperdiciar una oportunidad de acercarme más a la princesa ejecutiva, pero de todas formas ¿para qué? Si ella está casada y tiene hijos. Ah no, y mejor ni pensar en esa mirada de hielo que casi me mata del susto pero, ¡se sonrojó! ¿Y esa chispa al estrechar su mano? Definitivamente algo raro pasó allí, pero mejor ni pienso en eso_ , razonó una seria Yumi mientras esperaba el ascensor.

La profesora no se percató que mientras estaba allí, sumergida en sus cavilaciones, Mizuno Youko salió de su oficina sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Sachiko, ya que, la misma se había dirigido a su despacho en el último piso de la torre Ogasawara.

Desde la puerta de su oficina, Youko miró hacia los ascensores y observó a Yumi que tenia la mirada perdida, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos a la espera del elevador.

 _Esa postura dubitativa la he visto en otra parte. Sé que he visto a esa chica en algún otro lugar, mucho antes de aquella tarde en la sala de espera de presidencia, quizás en Lillian, bueno ya me acordaré_ , caviló Youko mientras se acercó a su secretaria.

– Nami-san, ¿Está Sachiko en este piso?, creí haberla escuchado – la abogada preguntó y su secretaria se sorprendió al verla, no se había percatado que Youko había salido de su oficina – Mizuno-sama, Ogasawara-sama pasó directo a la ultima oficina, la que remodelaron recientemente, ella sigue allí con Mio-sama –

– ¿Con Mio? – la abogada preguntó más para sí misma que a su secretaria – y la señorita que está esperando el ascensor ¿Quién es? –

– Ella es la nueva tutora de inglés de los gemelos de Ogasawara-sama – respondió Nami prontamente. La información había llegado al departamento legal apenas Yumi firmó su contrato pero la secretaria sabía que su jefa había pasado eso por alto, ya que no era una de sus funciones. Mizuno Youko estaba a cargo de los contratos más delicados y productivos para la empresa: adquisición y fusión de compañías.

– Oh… – la abogada sonrió para sí, ya tendría más oportunidades de conocer a la dubitativa teacher de los gemelos de su petite soeur – voy a ver a Mio-chan y a Sachiko, vuelvo más tarde – la secretaria asintió con la cabeza para luego retomar su trabajo.

 _Es la primera vez que alguien me desprecia un ofrecimiento, definitivamente este desconcierto es algo que no me es familiar. Hay algo en esa profesora que me provocó una sensación extraña, su toque hizo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza y no lo comprendo. Definitivamente algo me motiva a querer saber más de ella ¿Serán sus cálidos ojos pardos? ¿Será la dulzura con la que trató a Mio? Pero antes de seguir con mi análisis debería disculparme con ella, la traté de manera muy soez por apresurarme a sacar conclusiones, yo creo que si me apresuro aun la puedo alcanzar_ , pensaba Sachiko mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

– Madre, la teacher es muy amable – Mio comentó con algo de recelo, no estaba acostumbrada a charlar de manera casual con su madre.

– Si, lo es – la presidenta respondió distraída en sus cavilaciones.

– Tía Youko-sama siempre dice que es bueno disculparse cuando cometemos errores, madre – Mio tomo la taza de té en sus manos y tomó un silencioso sorbo, como toda una pequeña dama. Sachiko levantó la mirada y observó a su hija y no pudo sentirse más orgullosa.

– Tienes razón Mio, ya regreso – la presidenta se levantó y dirigió a la puerta – me dejas galletas Mio-chan, mira que solo me he comido dos – la niña asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía sonrojada.

Sachiko caminó rápidamente en dirección a los ascensores para encontrarse de frente con Youko – ¿Sachiko, para dónde vas? –

– Debo disculparme con ella, onee-sama – la presidenta comentó mientras trataba de continuar su camino.

– ¿Con quién? – la abogada le preguntó a su petite soeur mientras la seguía en dirección a los ascensores – Con Yumi – susurró suavemente Sachiko, disfrutando como el nombre de la teacher se deslizaba por sus labios de manera melodiosa.

 _¿Yumi, sin honoríficos?, definitivamente quiero conocer a esta tal Yumi que hace que mi petite soeur se agite de ésta manera y deje de lado toda la formalidad que la caracteriza_ , pensó una sonriente Youko mientras caminaba detrás de Sachiko.

– No está aquí – la presidenta susurró desconcertada mientras miraba a todos lados – yo quería disculparme con ella…– la expresión de la elegante mujer de cabellos negros se tornó desolada.

– ¿Con quién te querías disculpar, Sachiko? ¿Quién es esta Yumi de la que hablas? – preguntó Youko con cierta preocupación, era raro ver a su petite soeur así de ansiosa.

– Es la teacher de los gemelos, hoy la ataqué verbalmente cuando la vi abrazando a Mio porque no sabía quién era esa mujer que abrazaba a mi hija de manera tan afectuosa – Sachiko suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada, sabía que su onee-sama la iba a reprender y así fue, en efecto.

– Pensé que ya controlabas mejor ese carácter, Sachiko – Youko sentía que su trabajo guiando a su petite soeur no tenía fin a pesar de haberse graduado de Lillian hace un poco más de una década – ahora seguro no vuelve por tu imprudencia –

– Le dijo a Mio que la vería el miércoles onee-sama, así que de seguro me puedo disculpar con ella ese día – Sachiko respondió mientras caminaban de regreso a la oficina donde estaba la menor de los gemelos Ogasawara.

– ¿Y vas a esperar que ella sea la que se aproxime? La que cometió la falta fuiste tú Sachiko – el regaño fue interrumpido en el instante que entraron a la oficina donde se encontraba Mio la cual, al ver a la abogada, caminó rápidamente a su encuentro.

– Tía Youko-sama – la pequeña saludó a la abogada con respeto.

– Solo dime Tía Youko, Mio-chan – con una tierna sonrisa fue recibida la antigua Rosa Chinesis mientras la pequeña se acercó y esperó a que Youko se agachara para abrazarla tiernamente.

– Tía Youko, y ¿cool tía Sei? – preguntó inocentemente la pequeña heredera mientras su madre entornó los ojos y la abogada soltó una suave carcajada.

– Definitivamente Sei se va a poner feliz porque finalmente aceptaste decirle así, Mio-chan – agregó una divertida Youko mientras Sachiko lucía indignada – para responder tu pregunta, ella vuelve de viaje la próxima semana así que apenas regrese le diré que acordemos para que la veas a ella y a las gemelas, ¿te parece? – Mio sonrió y asintió encantada antes de acercarse nuevamente a la mesa para tomar otra galleta.

Youko y Sachiko se sentaron una frente a la otra y se dispusieron a tomar una taza de té – no creas que nuestra discusión terminó, Sachiko – susurró Youko a su petite soeur que la miró con aprensión – espero que te disculpes con la teacher cuanto antes y sin excusas – remató Youko antes de comer una galleta y ver como la arrogante presidenta asentía cabizbaja – si onee-sama, me disculparé a la brevedad –

El resto de la merienda entre la abogada, la presidenta y la pequeña heredera pasó sin incidentes. Instantes después, Sachiko ordenó a su chofer que llevara a Mio a su clase de piano en la mansión para luego regresar a su oficina nuevamente.

Cuando el ascensor anunció su arribo al último piso de la torre, Sachiko recorrió la distancia de éste hasta el escritorio de su secretaria.

– Keiko, necesito una copia del horario de clases de inglés de los gemelos – la presidenta le dijo sin mirarla mientras pasaba a su oficina – inmediatamente, Ogasawara-sama – respondió pronta la secretaria y se dispuso a buscar la información en su computadora.

La presidenta caminó directamente a su escritorio y tomó asiento en su imponente silla presidencial, levantó la vista y cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la imagen de un par de hermosos ojos marrones apareció en su mente.

 _¿Por qué esos ojos me llamaron tanto la atención? Ella es simplemente una empleada más pero, a su vez, está a un nivel completamente diferente. Tiene un aire de seguridad interesante pero sé que debajo de esa imagen posee un lado tan frágil como el cristal. Quiero saber más de ella y disculparme de manera apropiada._

 _¿Pero por qué tanto interés en ella?_

 _Yumi._

– Ogasawara-sama – una suave voz hizo volver a Sachiko parcialmente – Yumi… – susurró suavemente al abrir los ojos y encontrarse no con los ojos marrones de sus fantasías, pero si con los verdes de Keiko, su secretaria.

– Ah… – Sachiko se encontraba ligeramente confundida pero se recuperó rápidamente – dime Keiko – dijo la presidenta en un tono serio – la información del horario de las clases de inglés de los gemelos – la secretaria de ojos verdes explicó rápidamente – me tomé la libertad de agregar la información de contacto de la profesora, por si también la necesita –

– Gracias, siempre tan eficiente – sonrió satisfecha Sachiko al no tener que inventar una excusa para obtener la información sobre la teacher de ojos achocolatados – no necesito nada más por el momento, te puedes retirar Keiko – la secretaria asintió y se retiró en silencio mientras Sachiko sonreía satisfecha.

En ese mismo instante, Fukuzawa Yumi entraba a su apartamento y se dirigió al baño para tomar una rápida ducha. Las galletas que estaba comiendo Mio son las mismas que vende Shimako en su café, y sintió un gran antojo de probarlas.

Mientras se desvestía en su habitación, Yumi pensó en la clase con su tierna alumna y en el encuentro de hoy con la 'princesa ejecutiva'.

 _Definitivamente Mio-chan es una dulzura de niña pero se nota que la comunicación con sus padres no es muy buena, quizás es porque suele ser tímida. Creo que si diseño unas actividades un poco más interactivas ella se logre abrir más. Por otro lado, su madre casi me mata del susto._

 _Ogasawara Sachiko._

 _El nombre me suena familiar y esos hermosos ojos azules los he visto en algún momento remoto del pasado ¿Será que la conocí cuando viaje de intercambio a Europa en mi último semestre de universidad? O ¿Quizás durante el colegio? Pero alguien así de hermosa hubiese sobresalido en St. Miator_ , cavilaba una pensativa teacher cuando aplicaba acondicionador a su rebelde melena castaña.

Mientras Yumi se enjuagaba el cabello, una cadena con una pequeña medalla con la imagen de la Virgen María brillaba entre sus senos, era el único recuerdo que la teacher poseía de su corto paso por el colegio Lillian para señoritas.

Cuando la teacher y su hermano eran adolescentes, sus padres decidieron inscribirlos en los prestigiosos colegios Hanadera, en el caso de Yuuki y a Yumi en Lillian. Lamentablemente, su estadía en dichas instituciones fue muy corta debido a que el padre de los hermanos Fukuzawa fue transferido a otro distrito y debieron mudarse por lo que, también, cambiaron de escuela y Yuuki ingresó a un colegio para varones mientras Yumi empezó a asistir a St. Miator.

Fue allí donde la teacher se volvió más introvertida debido a un incidente con una de las alumnas de un grado superior al de ella, gracias a ello Yumi se convirtió en una persona que teme a intimar con otros mas allá de una relación amistosa, y es por eso que a sus treinta años recién cumplidos, Yumi continuaba siendo virgen.

El teléfono celular de la teacher empezó a vibrar pero no emitió ningún sonido ya que su dueña olvidó quitar el modo silencioso después de terminar de dar clases. La pantalla anunciaba una llamada que, después de unos segundos, finalizó. Yumi aun continuaba en la ducha y solo después de vestirse e ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua fue que se dio cuenta que había dejado el teléfono en la mesa.

– Una llamada perdida, que raro – Yumi procedió a desbloquear su teléfono para revisar quien la había llamado – numero privado ¿Quién sería? – la teacher dijo para sí para luego encogerse de hombros, luego tomó su cartera y salió del apartamento en dirección a Yamayuri café.

* * *

– Espero tener esa información lo antes posible, Keiko – ordenó la presidenta mientras colocaba su celular en el escritorio y aceptaba unas carpetas que su secretaria le acercó.

– Si Ogasawara-sama, los encargados del departamento me respondieron que para el final de la semana tendrá un reporte en su escritorio – respondió Keiko antes de servirle té a su jefa la cual tomó un sorbo distraída para luego fruncir el ceño, definitivamente la secretaria debía mejorar sus habilidades para hacer té antes de que la presidenta la despidiera.

– Keiko, ¿tengo alguna junta o compromiso pendiente por el día de hoy? – preguntó Sachiko algo agitada, le ponía de mal humor no tomar un buen té al final de la tarde.

– No Ogasawara-sama, solo su firma en los documentos de las carpetas que le acabo de traer que ya fueron revisadas y firmadas por Kashiwagi-sama – Keiko respondió con una sonrisa, ella sabía que cuando la presidenta preguntaba sobre su agenda era porque planeaba irse temprano y eso significaba que ella también se podría ir a su casa a una hora decente.

Sachiko revisó rápidamente los documentos que ya había hojeado esta mañana antes de ser firmados por su esposo, al ver que no había habido variación alguna, decidió firmarlos y estampar su sello personal para luego devolver las carpetas a su secretaria.

– Keiko, que todo vaya directamente a la oficina de Youko-sama, después de ello te puedes retirar por el día de hoy y por cierto, ese reporte lo quiero a más tardar para mañana en la tarde – la secretaria asintió y se retiró mientras Sachiko llamaba a su chofer para que la esperara a su salida de la torre. Luego de esto, tomó su cartera y su teléfono y salió en dirección a los ascensores.

Al caminar fuera del edificio de la empresa, su chofer abrió la puerta del auto y la presidenta se sentó de manera elegante en el asiento trasero. Apenas su conductor cerró la puerta de piloto, Sachiko ordenó inmediatamente – a Yamayuri café, por favor – instantes después el oscuro y elegante auto de la presidenta Ogasawara se alejaba en dirección al café favorito de la misma.

 _Definitivamente necesito un buen té que me quite ese mal sabor de boca que me dejó esa barbarie preparada por Keiko_ , pensó la presidenta mientras cerraba sus ojos y reposaba un rato, aún después de tantos años, seguía sufriendo de mareos cuando andaba en auto.

* * *

A pesar de tener una amistad cercana a un año, Toudo Shimako conocía poco del pasado de Yumi. La profesora castaña siempre hablaba de cosas cotidianas pero optaba por omitir mucho de sus años como estudiante y eso le causaba curiosidad a la angelical dueña del café.

Al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, curiosos grises se encontraron con cálidos marrones y Shimako sonrió, le encantaba que Yumi la visitara y dos veces en un día era un placer.

– Yumi-san, que gusto verte hoy nuevamente – comentó la angelical dueña mientras se sentaba al lado de la teacher en su mesa habitual. Al ocultarse el sol, ya el cerezo no prodigaba la misma oscuridad sobre su lugar favorito, por lo que Yumi no podía guarecerse bajo la sombra como solía hacer durante el día.

– Disfruto mucho del ambiente y la comida, Shimako-san – la profesora sonrió tiernamente antes de continuar – además, la compañía es bastante agradable también – el corazón de la angelical dueña se aceleró ligeramente mientras sonrió encantada, las casuales y tiernas palabras de la teacher siempre la hacían sentir dichosa.

– Me alegra que así sea, Yumi-san – Shimako replicó alegremente.

– Por cierto, hoy hiciste galletas con nueces y queso crema, ¿verdad? – Yumi preguntó curiosa, quería saber si no se había equivocado.

– Sí, pero fue una orden especial ¿Cómo lo sabes? – ahora Shimako estaba intrigada.

– Oh, porque yo vi el logo del café en una bolsa en mi trabajo hoy, ¿Te quedaron algunas extra? Me gustaría probarlas ya que no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo debido a circunstancias…inesperadas – suspiró la teacher al recordar el incidente con Sachiko.

– No me digas que trabajas en la torre Ogasawara ahora – Shimako exclamó sorprendida.

– Pues sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo en ello? – ahora la que sentía curiosidad era la castaña profesora.

– Allí trabaja la esposa de mi onee-sama – Shimako replicó mientras le servían te tanto a ella como a Yumi. La angelical dueña le susurró algo a la chica que le sirvió a lo cual ésta asintió y se retiro para, instantes después, volver con las galletas que Yumi quería probar.

– ¿Onee-sama? – Yumi preguntó con ligera sorpresa.

 _Esa es una palabra que no escuchaba desde aquel corto tiempo que pasé en Lillian_ , pensó la teacher mientras tomaba un poco de té de rosas con miel.

– En Lillian le decíamos así a quien fuese nuestra 'guía' de un grado superior, por así decirlo – Shimako arremangó parte de la manga derecha de su camisa, dejando entrever un rosario de plata anudado en su muñeca – nuestro vinculo es representado por éste rosario que pasa siempre a la siguiente onee-sama, en mi caso Sei-sama me lo dio a mi –

– Me es familiar el proceso, de hecho yo asistí a Lillian por un corto tiempo – Yumi replicó antes de mostrarle su medalla de la virgen María y Shimako la observó sorprendida.

– No lo sabía – la angelical dueña contestó aun impactada – de hecho la esposa de mi onee-sama, Mizuno-sama es la grande soeur de Sachiko-sama quien es la presidenta de donde trabajas.

– Si, hoy conocí a Ogasawara-sama, le doy clase a sus gemelos – Yumi sonrió insegura.

– Sachiko-sama es intimidante al principio pero, después que te tomas el tiempo en conocerla, es una de las más leales amigas que se puedan desear, pero no te niego que tiene un carácter…difícil – Shimako sonrió antes de concentrarse en su té.

– Lo sé, ya tuve algo de experiencia con ese lado de ella hoy – Yumi agregó en tono nervioso, estaba recordando lo asustada que se sintió en la presencia de la presidenta.

– Ella es así, pero no lo hace por mal, ya verás que te llevaras muy bien con ella si le conoces mejor – Shimako tomó la mano de Yumi que reposaba cerca del plato de galletas que recién habían traído y la teacher se sonrojó.

– ¿Por qué será que cada vez que la veo está demostrando excesivo cariño a los demás, _teacher_? – una autoritaria voz preguntó mientras un par de azules ojos perforaban con la mirada a una indiferente Shimako, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos cambios de humor pero eso no evitó que se sorprendiera ligeramente, no había escuchado llegar a Sachiko.

 _No deja de ser la princesa de hielo pero hay algo más que autoridad en su voz, ¿celos?_

 _Oh, eso es nuevo._

Mientras Shimako cavilaba, Yumi dio un pequeño salto y alejó su mano del cálido contacto de la dueña del café.

– Sa…Ogasawara-sama – la teacher la miró sorprendida y ligeramente asustada – ya…ya vengo, per…permiso – Yumi se levantó rápidamente para caminar hacia los sanitarios.

– Espera – Sachiko exclamó y sus ojos se abrieron aun más con evidente sorpresa, acababa de recordar de dónde conocía a Yumi. Por otro lado, la teacher se había detenido en seco, esa simple palabra le hizo recordar exactamente cuando y donde había visto a Sachiko por primera vez.

* * *

 **A/N: Espero sus comentarios, feliz tarde…**


	4. Vientos de otoño

**N/A: Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic que parece estar gustando bastante, eso me alegra mucho. A pesar de que sigo enferma (infección en la garganta y fiebre alta) no he dejado de escribir, espero les guste.**

 **Dinnca: Jajaja amo a Youko por ponerle carácter a Sachiko, jamás dejará de ser su onee-sama, la troglodita [según palabras de la Ogasawara] llegará pronto quizás en dos capítulos. Shimako es amigable y me agrada escribir de ella, aunque no parezca jejeje. Suguru es un idiota pero pues el también es víctima de las circunstancias, creo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Aldmagali: Aquí va el nuevo capítulo para que no sufras tanto, esta autora lee sus peticiones.**

 **Thestral212: Si, aun ando algo enferma pero ahí voy, gracias por los buenos deseos. Me agrada que te guste mi humilde historia esta no creo que sea tan extensa como Oh Sister! Pero espero que te agrade tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y comentarios para mis capítulos futuros, muchas gracias por leerme. Con respecto a tus P.D.: Shimako siente un tipo de interés hacia Yumi pero ambas no se han molestado en etiquetarlo por lo que ya se verá, con respecto a Touko pues, todo es posible aunque honestamente la detesto bastante pero depende mucho de hacia dónde gire la historia.**

 **Maria: Aquí está el próximo, disfrútalo.**

 **La historia está dando un giro interesante, espero les guste. Por cierto, estaba pensando en hacer un omake de esta historia asi como lo hago con Oh Sister!, ¿les gustaría? Me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto.**

 **¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

4.- Vientos de otoño

* * *

 _Una mañana de otoño como cualquier otra, hojas de diversos tonos marrones caían por doquier formando una alfombra multicolor. La estatua de María-sama resplandecía en el medio del ceniciento ambiente mientras secas hojas flotaban al viento._

– _Espera – una melodiosa voz llamó a una figura que se estaba retirando después de haber dirigido sus oraciones a María-sama. Una adolescente Yumi volteó a ver a quien la llamó tan encarecidamente para encontrarse con los más hermosos ojos azules que había visto en sus dieciséis años._

– _Eh, ¿me está llamando a mí? – Respondió la estudiante castaña de primer año aun sorprendida – Si, yo fui quien hablo y le estaba llamando a usted, no hay error alguno – respondió una seria Sachiko – Sujete esto, por favor – comentó antes de pasarle su maletín a Yumi – oh… – fue lo único que salió de sus labios._

 _Sachiko acercó sus manos al uniforme de Yumi mientras ésta cerró los ojos y recibió la total atención de Sachiko la cual anudaba nuevamente la bufanda de Yumi – Tu bufanda esta arrugada – agregó la heredera en tono serio – Tu apariencia siempre debe ser impecable – comentó mientras terminaba de ajustar la bufanda de Yumi – María-sama está observando – Sachiko nuevamente tomó su maletín de las manos de la castaña y ese ligero roce trajo un pequeño sonrojo a las mejillas de Rosa Chinesis en bouton por lo que rápidamente se alejó no sin antes decir un suave – Gokigenyou –_

 _Yumi quedó paralizada por unos segundos que parecieron horas para luego responder nerviosa – Go…¡Gokigenyou! Muchas gracias – a lo que Sachiko volteoo y ambas quedaron observándose por unos instantes._

 _Ésta joven es definitivamente hermosa ojalá me eligiera como su petite soeur, me encantaría ser como ella de elegante aunque no me disgustaría que me regalara esa sonrisa todos los días solo a mí, aunque primero debería saber cómo se llama, pensó una mas sonrojada Yumi._

 _Detesto las mañanas, definitivamente no son mi fuerte pero hoy fue un buen día para levantarse temprano, que hermosos ojos café, denotan una sinceridad y ternura poco común, me gustaría conocer más de ella, caviló Sachiko con un sonrojo mucho más leve, tantos años de entrenamiento para saber cómo comportarse en sociedad estaban dando sus frutos._

 _Después de estudiarse por alrededor de un minuto, Ogasawara Sachiko dio media vuelta y siguió su camino mientras la petrificada castaña la vio alejarse._

 _Dos días después, Fukuzawa Yumi fue transfería a St. Miator y nunca supo el nombre de aquella hermosa adolescente de hermosos ojos azules._

 _Sachiko preguntó al Yamayurikai si sabían de aquella alumna de cálidos ojos café pero, cuando una alumna era transferida, dicha información era manejada exclusivamente por el departamento académico por lo que nadie le supo dar respuesta. Resignada, Sachiko no dio con el paradero de Yumi y, además, se negó a elegir una petite soeur._

* * *

Yumi se volteoo lentamente como hizo en aquella mañana de otoño y Sachiko cubrió su boca con sus dedos en señal de sorpresa.

– Eres tú, a pesar de no tener las coletas, sé que eres tú – la presidenta estaba sin palabras – yo sabía que si eras real – la princesa ejecutiva esbozó una gran sonrisa y, rápidamente, recorrió la distancia que la separaba de una aun sorprendida Yumi y la abrazo con fuerza.

La teacher tembló ligeramente al contacto para luego luchar y, así, escapar de los suaves brazos de la presidenta que la aprisionaban.

– ¡Suélteme! – Yumi logró zafarse del abrazo de Sachiko y la empujó hacia atrás a lo que la presidenta frunció el ceño confundida mientras la teacher salió corriendo del café con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Afuera, el cielo estaba nublado y llevaba varios minutos lloviendo a cántaros.

– Shimako-san, ¿Por qué ella reaccionó así? – la presidenta preguntó con un aire de preocupación a la dueña del café.

– Con todo respeto Sachiko-sama, es mejor si le pregunta a ella – Shimako respondió con una enigmática sonrisa – Yumi no es muy abierta a compartir sus sentimientos con la gente y menos si se trata de su pasado –

– Entiendo – respondió la presidenta mientras mandaba un rápido mail a su secretaria – pero al formar parte de su pasado, me gustaría ser parte de su presente –

– Pues entonces espero que logre tender un puente entre ese pasado y el ahora, Sachiko-sama – sonrió la dueña del café mientras envolvía las galletas que Yumi no logró probar y se las puso en las manos a la presidenta – ella quería probarlas desde que las vio en su empresa hoy Sachiko-sama, así que por favor disfrútenlas juntas – comentó la dueña del café.

– ¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que ella quiere? – Sachiko preguntó intrigada

– No sé lo que ella quiere pero, después de tantos años conociéndola a usted y a las demás rosas, he aprendido a leerlas y sé que eso es lo que usted desea, Sachiko-sama – Shimako respondió sonriendo y Sachiko tuvo la gentileza de sonrojarse. Instantes después, el teléfono de la presidenta vibró, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mail, rápidamente Sachiko lo revisó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Gracias por las galletas y la compañía Shimako-san, yo me encargaré de Yumi…sensei – Sachiko se aclaró la garganta para disimular la ausencia de honoríficos con los que se refirió a la teacher lo cual no pasó desapercibido por una sonriente Shimako.

– Definitivamente eres la digna petite soeur de la troglodita, son extremadamente parecidas – Sachiko replicó mientras dejó unos billetes en la mesa y tomó las galletas que le ofrecía la angelical dueña del café – la diferencia es que al menos no eres tan irritante y tus dulces son deliciosos – sin más, la presidenta se dirigió a la salida del café.

– De nada, Sachiko-sama – Shimako agregó para sí mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su ya frío té.

La presidenta no esperó que el chofer saliera a su encuentro sino que caminó rápidamente hacia el auto y se montó en asiento de copiloto sorprendiendo al conductor – lléveme a esta dirección inmediatamente – le ordenó la presidenta mostrándole la pantalla de su teléfono y el hombre obedeció sin chistar. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron al lugar indicado.

Sachiko salió rápidamente del auto y, sin importarle la lluvia le ordenó a su conductor – puede retirarse, cuando lo necesite lo llamaré – a lo que éste asintió y miró sorprendido como la presidenta, que siempre caminaba con elegancia, corría bajo la lluvia en dirección a la entrada del edificio al que su jefa le ordenó llevarla.

– Segundo piso, apartamento 2C – murmuró una preocupada presidenta mientras esperaba el ascensor, Keiko le había mandado la dirección de Yumi y Sachiko tenía la imperiosa necesidad de verla y asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

 _Generalmente no me molesto en saber los detalles de la vida de mis empleados pero ella no es cualquier persona, es la que debió haber sido mi petite soeur en Lillian por lo que quiero saber que sucedió con ella_ , pensaba una inquieta Sachiko mientras el ascensor subía al segundo piso.

Al abrirse las puertas en el piso dos del edificio, la presidenta solo debió seguir el rastro de húmedos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento 2C la cual encontró cerrada y, al intentar tocar, ésta se abrió ligeramente y Sachiko decidió entrar al apartamento.

Al quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, se dio cuenta que allí estaba el húmedo par que la teacher había usado para dar clases.

– ¿Yumi? – susurró suavemente la presidenta mientras se adentraba a territorio desconocido era la primera vez que estaba en dicho apartamento. Después de caminar unos pasos, dejó las galletas en la mesa y siguió caminando hacia la primera puerta que resultó ser una habitación vacía. Sachiko decidió probar suerte con la segunda puerta y al abrirla se encontró a Yumi sollozando debajo de la ducha.

Rápidamente Sachiko cerró la llave y el agua dejó de caer sobre la teacher pero ésta no se mueve y siguió llorando con sus ojos escondidos debajo de su castaño cabello. La presidenta se acercó a Yumi y le colocó una toalla grande alrededor de sus hombros a lo que Yumi tembló asustada para luego levantar la vista. Asustados marrones se encontraron con cálidos azules y Yumi se alejó de Sachiko.

– Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño – comentó la presidenta con una dulce sonrisa y Yumi la observó largamente antes de aceptar la mano que ésta le ofrecía y se puso de pie, Sachiko optó por solo sostener su mano para evitar alguna otra reacción negativa.

– Yumi, por favor cámbiate a unas ropas secas mientras yo preparo té ¿Está bien? – la teacher asintió levemente y entró a su habitación mientras Sachiko se dirigió a la cocina.

 _La desventaja de nacer con servidumbre es que se prestan muy pocas oportunidades para cocinar pero menos mal le hice caso a mi onee-sama y tomé ese curso de cocina con ella_ , pensó satisfecha Sachiko mientras preparaba té verde con leche.

 _Por otro lado, si mi memoria no me falla llame a la teacher, Yumi, sin honoríficos._

 _Oh._

La presidenta se sonrojó y decidió preparar algo tibio para comer, ya que, al tener puesta ropa mojada sentía algo de frío.

En su habitación, Yumi se cambió de ropa lentamente aun no totalmente consciente de lo que había pasado.

 _Ahora recuerdo, Sachiko es aquella joven que conocí en Lillian y con la cual fantaseé por largo tiempo. Y ella me abrazó en el café y yo me asusté porque me hizo recordar a esa que me hizo tanto daño. Solo sé que después salí corriendo de allí bajo la lluvia y estaba empapada y me metí en la ducha con la ropa puesta y Sachiko me ayudó a salir y me dijo que me cambiara la ropa_ , pensó Yumi sin caer en cuenta aun.

 _¡Sachiko-sama está aquí! Y he pensado todo este tiempo en ella sin honoríficos._

Después de darse cuenta de la presencia de la 'princesa ejecutiva' en su apartamento, una muy sonrojada Yumi se vistió rápidamente cuando un delicioso aroma se filtró por la puerta, provenía de su cocina.

Al salir de su habitación y aproximarse al origen de tan delicioso olor, la teacher se sorprendió al ver a Sachiko muy concentrada cocinando.

– Por favor sírvenos un poco de té con leche que la cena está casi lista – Yumi obedeció en silencio. Se acercó a la presidenta por detrás y le susurró tímidamente – me podría pasar dos tazas de aquel gabinete, por favor – Sachiko se erizó al instante al escuchar la voz de Yumi tan cerca de su cuello, no había sentido a la teacher acercarse.

– Eh…si, aquí están – la presidenta le pasó las tazas por encima del hombro sin voltear a mirar a Yumi, por eso la teacher no pudo notar el gran sonrojo en la cara de Sachiko. La profesora castaña se concentró en servir el tibio té y cuando iba a abrir el paquete con galletas, Sachiko la regañó suavemente.

– Las galletas son para después de la cena, Yumi…sensei – la teacher sacó el labio inferior a modo de puchero – ¿Cómo sabe que iba a agarrar galletas? –

– Porque los gemelos harían lo mismo y cada alumno se parece a su maestro – Sachiko soltó una suave risa que hizo sonrojar a una risueña Yumi – Me comparan con niños de cinco años, no sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida – la teacher cruzó los brazos en señal de protesta y Sachiko se acercó a la mesa a tomar té.

– Yumi-sensei, me disculpo profundamente por haberla tratado mal en la tarde y lamento mucho más haberla asustado en el café momentos atrás, simplemente me sorprendí mucho de haberme encontrado de nuevo con aquella dulce adolescente que pasé años buscando y nunca supe de su paradero – Sachiko abrió el paquete de galletas y se sorprendió al ver que solo había tres por lo que partió una a la mitad y le acercó una parte a la profesora en una servilleta.

– Entiendo y lo lamento Ogasawara-sama no fue mi intención asustarla pero es que no soy buena con el contacto físico – Yumi replicó apenada.

– Pero abrazó a Mio-chan sin problemas – la presidenta comentó curiosa.

– Porque es una niña inocente, con los niños en general no tengo problema, más con los adultos se me dificulta bastante, lo lamento Ogasawara-sama – Yumi bajó la mirada avergonzada.

– Sachiko – la presidenta susurró con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

– ¿Ah? – Yumi preguntó confundida.

– Llámame Sachiko y yo te llamare Yumi ¿te parece? – la presidenta agregó con una cálida sonrisa – ya el ramen está listo, voy a servirlo – Sachiko se iba a levantar cuando una suave mano de Yumi la detuvo y ambas se sonrojaron – espera – la teacher sonrió nerviosa – yo sirvo mientras se cambia de ropa, las que tiene están empapadas, puede cambiarse en la ropa que guste allá en mi habitación Oga…Sachiko-sama –

– Gracias Yumi…san – la presidenta aceptó la oferta y se dirigió al cuarto de Yumi a cambiarse mientras la teacher servía el ramen y le agregaba los fideos. Minutos después Sachiko salió vestida con un par de jeans, un suéter rosado y un par de zapatos deportivos blancos. La teacher la vio y quedó sorprendida al ver a Sachiko en ropa casual.

 _Jamás pensé que mi ropa le podría quedar tan bien a alguien tan hermosa y elegante como Sachiko-sama_ , pensó una callada Yumi que puso los dos tazones de ramen en la mesa.

– ¿Me veo mal? – la presidenta miró a Yumi con curiosidad al ver su reacción

– Al contrario, se ve hermosa Sachiko-sama – la teacher se tapó la boca rápidamente en señal de vergüenza por haber dicho exactamente lo que había pensado y la presidenta soltó una suave carcajada.

– Eres muy sincera y eso me gusta Yumi-san – Sachiko comentó mientras se sentaba a la mesa – esperemos que te guste mi comida, no soy de cocinar mucho pero me gusta la cocina – Yumi sonrió antes de probar el ramen.

– Esta delicioso, muchas gracias Sachiko-sama – la teacher comió animada mientras la presidenta degustó su comida con calma. Después de comer, cada una tomó una galleta y Yumi sirvió más té para ambas. Tanto la presidenta como la teacher disfrutaron de la compañía de la otra hasta que la vibración del teléfono de Sachiko interrumpió el tranquilo momento.

'Mami, quiero dormir contigo' Kosuke escribió desde su teléfono, el cual solo puede usar en casa.

'Madre, ya hice la tarea y practiqué piano ¿puedo dormir en tu cama hoy?' Mio escribió un correo desde su tablet. Sachiko sonrió y les respondió a sus hijos que llegaría pronto.

– Creo que es hora de partir, los gemelos me esperan – la presidenta se levantó y tomó su ropa para llevarla a lavar en casa y Yumi la detuvo – yo la lavo y se la entrego mañana – Sachiko la miró y negó con la cabeza – para nada Yumi-san mañana yo te devuelvo lo que me prestaste – la presidenta no aceptaba una negativa como respuesta así que ganó el argumento sin discutir.

– Buenas noches Yumi-san, mañana merendaré con Kosuke-chan, espero no rechaces mi invitación nuevamente – la presidenta se despidió con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto que no Sachiko-sama, buenas noches – se despidió amablemente la teacher que no salía de su asombro con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _Siento que hoy lograré dormir bien_ , pensó una sonriente Yumi mientras lavaba los platos usados en la cena.

* * *

Al Sachiko entrar a la mansión preguntó a la servidumbre si los gemelos habían cenado a lo que la ama de llaves respondió afirmativamente, luego le preguntó por su esposo a lo que ésta comentó que el mismo había salido hacia más de media hora. Sachiko agradeció la información y se dirigió a su habitación.

Desde que se casaron, Suguru y Sachiko dormían en habitaciones separadas. La presidenta se casó enamorada y ansiaba disfrutar de su vida de casada a plenitud pero el cristal de ese sueño se rompió en la misma noche de bodas cuando Suguru le anuncio sus intenciones de dormir en camas separadas ya que él no se sentía atraído físicamente hacia ella lo cual le destrozo el corazón a la enamorada Sachiko.

Después de allí optaron por tener una cómoda amistad en la que ambos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando guardaran las apariencias en público. A los ojos de los demás eran una pareja de ensueño pero en la privacidad de su hogar eran simplemente amigos.

Al punto que los gemelos fueron producto de inseminación artificial y Sachiko los tuvo por cesárea y los gemelos fueron registrados con el apellido más importante: Ogasawara.

A pesar de ser libre de salir con quien quisiera Sachiko optó por una vida concentrada en su trabajo y en sus hijos por lo que, a sus treinta y un años de edad recientemente cumplidos, la presidenta no había tenido intimidad alguna con nadie.

– Mami, llegaste – Kosuke corrió al encuentro con su madre mientras Mio la saludó formalmente – bienvenida a casa, madre – los gemelos abrazaron afectuosamente a Sachiko quien los recibió con una sonrisa.

– Ya las tareas están listas ¿verdad? – Preguntó en tono serio la presidenta y ambos asintieron con la cabeza – perfecto, entonces a ponerse las pijamas y cepillarse los dientes – está bien mami – contestó Kosuke antes de correr a su habitación – sin correr Kosuke-chan –

– Madre, me gusta el perfume de ese suéter ¿es nuevo? – Mio preguntó con pena

– Pues me prestaron el suéter ¿te gusta su aroma, Mio-chan? – Sachiko sonrió con ternura a su pequeña hija.

– Si, ¿podría usarlo para dormir, madre? – La pequeña se sonrojó ligeramente – es que el suéter es tan suave y huele tan bien, es como dormir entre nubes – la presidenta sonrió y acarició la suave mejilla de su hija menor – hagamos algo, ve a cambiarte de ropa y cepillarte los dientes y cuando vuelvas yo uso el suéter y te abrazo toda la noche ¿sí? –

– Está bien, madre – Mio besó la mejilla de la presidenta antes de dirigirse a su habitación a hacer lo que Sachiko le mandó.

 _Definitivamente el suéter tiene un olor dulzón y agradable, como a duraznos frescos con un toque de vainilla, entiendo absolutamente el punto de vista de Mio, el aroma da una sensación de placidez y tranquilidad que relaja los sentidos_ , pensó Sachiko mientras se cambiaba por un pantalón de pijama y una blusa de seda para luego ponerse encima el suéter de Yumi con un inmenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, la presidenta no quería reconocerlo pero sus acciones delataban su inesperada atracción hacia la teacher.

Mientras esperaba que los gemelos volvieran, Sachiko ordenó que lavaran los jeans de la profesora pero no quiso hacerlo con el suéter, ya que, a ella también la hacía sentirse protegida aunque su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo.

Sachiko se acostó en el medio de su inmensa cama e, instantes después, los gemelos aparecieron, acostándose uno a cada lado de su madre. Kosuke sólo tardó unos minutos en dormirse ya que estaba agotado mientras Mio abrazó a su madre afectuosamente.

– Hueles a la teacher y hueles a ti, madre – Mio comentó con los ojos cerrados, estaba quedándose dormida – ¿Es eso malo, hija? – Preguntó la presidenta mientras abrazaba tiernamente a la pequeña – al contrario, se complementan y eso me gusta, buenas noches – Mio le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se durmió en su pecho.

 _¿Nos complementamos? Es un comentario bastante inusual pero me causa curiosidad el razonamiento de mi pequeña_ , pensó Sachiko largamente hasta que, agotada, el sueño la venció y el aroma a duraznos frescos con un toque de vainilla hizo que descansara plácidamente en el medio de sus gemelos y con una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero sus comentarios tanto sobre el capitulo como si les gustaría un omake, feliz semana…**


	5. Lluvia con sol

**N/A: Hola a todos y muchas gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Pido disculpas por el retraso pero en vez de mejorar me enfermé más y me dio neumonía. Lo bueno es que ya estoy bien de salud por lo que publicaré con un poco más de frecuencia.**

 **Thestral212: Para que Touko llegue a mi historia tendría que ser algo inevitable y por el momento puedo seguir huyendo de ella, jejeje. Quizas en un futuro aparezca por aquí. Mi visión con respecto a Sachiko es un poco más japonesa y ellos no ven el sexo como algo placentero sino algo que complica las cosas, sumado a eso la forma como nuestra querida presidenta ha sido criada hace que mi teoría sea algo valida. Quise enfocarme en unos personajes más humanos que en otras historias por lo que cada interacción entre Yumi y Sachiko está muy bien pensada y su relación irá creciendo poco a poco ya que hay varios obstáculos en el camino, como la vida misma pues. Gracias por leerme.**

 **dinnca: Ésta Sachiko es madre por lo que es más emocional y además tiene a su lado a su onee-sama que la ha vuelto más humana. Lo de Yumi será revelado poco a poco. Los gemelos son una dulzura, están basados parcialmente en dos alumnos que tenían esa edad cuando empecé a darles clases. Sei aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Aldmagali: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que éste también te guste.**

 **Vic: Gracias por los buenos deseos, ya estoy bien. Qué bueno que te gusta mi historia.**

 **Maria: Yo quiero una Sachiko así para mí solita jajaja. Ella es madre y pues cocinarle a sus hijos es algo que disfruta mucho y Yumi también cocina.**

 **Guest: Así es, la relación de ellas crecerá poco a poco, como la vida misma. Shimako siente atracción y Yumi pues...digamos que Sachiko es la dueña de ese corazón pero aun ninguna lo sabe. Con respecto a Suguru hay muchas cosas que vienen por ahí.**

 **StevieRaeSenju: Si bueno, Sachiko se pasa de tonta a veces creyendo en Suguru pero ya veremos qué pasa.**

 **Glo: Gracias por leer, aquí va el próximo capítulo.**

 **Guest: Estaba algo enferma por eso mi retraso en la publicación.**

 **Luzy: Aquí va el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como comenté cuando empecé con esta historia, las actualizaciones no serán tan frecuentes ya que tengo otros proyectos que tienen un poco más de prioridad debido a la longitud de los mismos. Eso no quiere decir que dejaré esta historia de lado, sino que no esperen actualizaciones tan rápidas pero si habrán.**

 **¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

5.- Lluvia con sol

* * *

La mañana llegó muy pronto en opinión de Sachiko. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía tan bien. El sutil aroma a duraznos frescos con un toque de vainilla se podía sentir envolviendo aún a la presidenta y a sus dos hijos.

La elegante presidenta se despertó con una sonrisa que no lograba borrar de su rostro. Se zafó sutilmente del abrazo de sus dos retoños para luego dirigirse al baño a tomar una larga ducha. Mientras el vapor se acumulaba y la cálida agua hacia contacto con la suave piel de Sachiko, ésta se encontraba perdida en sus cavilaciones.

 _Definitivamente mi onee-sama tiene razón, nada en la vida pasa por casualidad. El haberme encontrado con Yumi de nuevo definitivamente es una señal, después de tantos años aparecen frente a mi esos ojos tan hermosos que me impactaron desde la primera vez que los vi_ , caviló una ahora sonrojada Sachiko que rozó sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos para sentir la creciente calidez que allí se acumulaba.

 _¿Por qué me sonrojo? ¿Por qué sentí electricidad en el momento que nuestras manos se tocaron? Siento que no entiendo nada, como si la vida se hubiese vuelto un camino cubierto de neblina por todos lados, creo que debo hablar con mi onee-sama_ , continuó en su monólogo mental la hermosa presidenta mientras salía de la ducha y se colocaba una bata de baño.

Al mirarse al espejo, Sachiko no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya no tenía ojeras y la sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro la hacía verse rejuvenecida, con una expresión serena y eso le agradó a la presidenta.

Mientras elegía su atuendo del día Sachiko no pudo de dejar de pensar en Yumi, la presidenta asumió que era porque le caía bien la teacher pero, a su vez, no entendía su comportamiento hacia la profesora castaña.

Sachiko decidió usar un traje oscuro con pantalones a rayas, camisa blanca y tacones altos de punta plateada, lucía totalmente imponente y hermosa. Después de aplicarse unos sutiles toques de maquillaje, la presidenta decidió despertar a los gemelos.

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación, encontró a Kosuke estirándose mientras Mio apenas abría los ojos con cansancio, había heredado la misma debilidad en las mañanas de su madre.

– Buenos días niños – Sachiko saludó a sus hijos mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. Kosuke sonrió y empezó a saltar en la cama divertido.

– Hola mami, mira la patada voladora que me enseñaron en karate ayer – el niño saltó y pateó el aire mientras la presidenta suspiraba ligeramente irritada.

 _Si desde siempre, yo he amado dormir ¿A quién salió de hiperactivo este niño? María-sama dame paciencia_ , pensó Sachiko mientras observaba a su hijo con una ceja levantada.

– Kosuke, no saltes en la cama y anda a ducharte y vestirte mientras yo termino de despertar a tu hermana – ordenó la presidenta mientras se levanto y se acercó a donde Mio continuaba dormida.

– Está bien mami pero ¿podemos desayunar juntos hoy? – el niño preguntó dudoso desde la puerta. Sachiko levantó la vista y se quedó observando a su hijo mayor por unos segundos, habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que desayunó con sus hijos, todo por culpa del trabajo. La presidenta tomó una decisión en ese instante y así se lo hizo saber a Kosuke.

– Si estás listo en menos de veinte minutos no solo desayunaremos juntos, Kosuke – Sachiko sonrió y acarició el rostro de Mio – sino que comeremos fuera y los llevaré al colegio – al anunciar esto la pequeña heredera abrió sus somnolientos ojos y miró a la presidenta con sorpresa.

– ¿Podemos desayunar donde la tía Shimako, madre? – preguntó Mio mientras se sentaba y abrazaba a Sachiko.

– Siempre y cuando estés lista en media hora, Mio – le respondió la presidenta con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué a ella le das más tiempo para estar lista? – Kosuke cruzó los brazos y fingió estar molesto – no es justo –.

– Kosuke… – Sachiko miró su reloj antes de continuar – te quedan dieciocho minutos – el niño se sorprendió y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

– Predecible – dijeron al unísono madre e hija para luego verse las caras y reírse.

– Mio-chan, si quieres puedes usar mi ducha para bañarte, yo le aviso a tu sirvienta que te traiga el uniforme para acá – Sachiko se levantó para darle espacio a Mio para que saliera de la cama.

– Está bien – la pequeña niña salió de la cama y caminó hasta el baño para luego detenerse y voltear a ver a Sachiko – ¿te puedo hacer un comentario sin que te molestes, madre? – preguntó Mio algo nerviosa.

– Por supuesto – Sachiko replicó un tanto dudosa, cuando su hija le pedía permiso para hablarle de algo, por lo general solía ser cuando hacía inquietantes observaciones lo cual siempre dejaba a la presidenta pensando largo rato.

– Te ves mejor con una sonrisa en las mañanas mami y espero que, quien la haya causado, te cause más todos los días – sin más Mio cerró la puerta del baño y se metió a la ducha. Sachiko sonrió aun más.

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi despertó bastante temprano y su sonrisa denotaba lo placido de sus sueños. Su realidad se fusionó con su onírica ficción en un invernadero donde una muy joven Sachiko era consolada por una versión aun más joven de la castaña profesora que abrazó a la pelinegra y acarició su larga cabellera mientras sustituía las lágrimas del rostro de Sachiko por tiernos besos.

En otra parte del vivido sueño, Yumi bailó un romántico vals, bajo la luz de la luna, con Sachiko mientras practicaban para una obra de teatro y, cuando los rostros de ambas no podían estar más cerca y un beso era la única opción, la hermosa presidenta huyó a los brazos de una versión más joven de Suguru. Esa parte, por supuesto que no le gustó a la castaña profesora.

El fragmento que la hizo despertar con una sonrisa fue la última parte de la sucesión de sueños que la teacher tuvo mientras dormía. En éste, Yumi recibió el rosario de Sachiko y se convirtió en su petite soeur y, además, la unión fue celebrada con el más dulce e intenso de los besos que la castaña haya recibido jamás.

No había manera, razón ni motivo para que Yumi no se despertara de buen humor. Eso sin contar la deliciosa cena que la presidenta le cocinó la noche anterior. Definitivamente su vida estaba dando un giro positivo y eso la llenaba de dicha.

Mientras se duchaba la teacher decidió desayunar fuera por lo que se vistió rápidamente y caminó la corta distancia que separaba su apartamento de Yamayuri café. Cuando la campanilla de la entrada sonó, Shimako no tuvo ni que voltear a la puerta para saber quién había arribado a su establecimiento.

– Buenos días Yumi-san, ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita tan temprano en la mañana? – comentó sonriente la ocupada dueña del café; era la hora del desayuno y el café estaba repleto.

– Ya veo que estas muy ocupada, Shimako-san – comentó la teacher mientras miraba cómo la angelical dueña no se daba abasto con tanta demanda.

– Bastante, ya que, lamentablemente mi asistente en la cocina está enferma, por lo que no vino a trabajar y, además, una de las meseras está retrasada – comentó Shimako mientras le cobraba a un cliente.

– Si quieres te ayudo en la cocina, igual conozco casi todo el menú y no sería la primera vez – ofreció la teacher con una sonrisa. En varias ocasiones había ayudado un poco en la cocina del café, más que todo cuando estaban cortos de personal, como hoy.

– No puedo imponerte tanta molestia, Yumi-san, de todas maneras ya casi baja la cantidad de clientes – Shimako replicó agitada.

– Por lo mismo, no me gusta la idea de verte estresada, Shimako-san – agregó la teacher mientras se dirigía a la cocina – yo me encargo de las ordenes que faltan – la castaña le guiñó un ojo a la angelical dueña la cual se sonrojó ligeramente.

En diez minutos, Yumi se puso al corriente con las órdenes, mientras las meseras, incluyendo a la que venía retrasada la cual acababa de llegar, atendían las mesas con eficiencia y la dueña pudo encargarse de la caja un poco más aliviada. Al cabo de veinte minutos, el flujo de clientes bajó a una cantidad manejable.

– Gracias Yumi-san, me has salvado la vida nuevamente – Shimako sonrió complacida mientras servía té para ambas. El sonido del horno hizo que la teacher se acercara a éste y retirara una bandeja con unos pequeños pasteles en forma de moneda. Tomó media docena y los colocó en un plato el cual acercó al mostrador donde la esperaba Shimako con las humeantes tazas de té.

– Es una receta con la que estuve experimentando hace poco, quiero que me des tu experta opinión, Shimako-san – Yumi tomó uno de los pasteles y lo acercó a los labios entreabiertos de la angelical dueña del café – ten cuidado que aún está caliente –

– ¡Tía Shimako! – los grises ojos de la ex Rosa Gigantea se abrieron más demostrando sorpresa cuando, al voltear, se encontró con dos pares de cálidos celestes y unos helados ojos azules que la miraban con una furia no muy bien contenida.

 _¿Por qué será que cada vez que Yumi está aquí, Sachiko aparece? Menos mal que las miradas no matan_ , pensó una sonriente Shimako mientras saboreaba el pastel que le dio la teacher.

– Buenos días Mio-chan – saludó la profesora castaña a su alumna que levantó la mirada sorprendida.

– ¿Teacher? – la pequeña preguntó curiosa para luego acercarse a la castaña y abrazar su cintura.

– ¿Te gustaría probar una moneda de almendras? Las acabo de sacar del horno – ofreció la amable profesora mientras la pequeña asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada a lo que la castaña le acercó una a los labios y la niña masticó emocionada.

– Están divinas teacher – Mio volteó en dirección a su madre que se acercaba con pasos lentos mientras Kosuke ya estaba al lado de su hermana mirando hacia todos lados con curiosidad – madre, ¿te gustaría probar una? Están muy sabrosas –

– Buenos días, Sachiko-san – agregó una sonrojada teacher.

– Gokigenyou Yumi – la presidenta no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa – creo que le haré caso a Mio y probaré una – Sachiko se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Yumi, la cual, le acercó una moneda de almendras a los labios y la presidenta aceptó gustosa, la lengua de Sachiko hizo un ligero contacto con los dedos de Yumi e, inmediatamente, electricidad recorrió los brazos de ambas y el sonrojo tanto en el rostro de la presidenta, como en el de la teacher no se hicieron esperar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambas mientras Sachiko degustaba lentamente el dulce obsequio de Yumi. Shimako notando aquello, decidió dirigir a los niños a una mesa cercana. No obstante, Kosuke interrumpió el mágico momento ya que el también quería probar las 'monedas'. El niño fue complacido por una sonriente Yumi.

– ¿Qué tal están las monedas? – preguntó la teacher a la presidenta.

– Están exquisitas, no sabía que tenías esos talentos ocultos Yumi – sonrió Sachiko mientras miraba de reojo hacia donde estaban sus hijos con Shimako.

– Sachiko-san, siéntese y comparta con los niños, yo les prepararé una sorpresa para desayunar – Yumi sonrió mientras caminaba al lado de la presidenta en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban los gemelos – considérelo una forma de darle las gracias por anoche – la última parte fue solo un susurro pero Sachiko la escucho perfectamente y asintió amablemente.

– Shimako-san, yo les cocinaré el desayuno y luego te entrego la cocina de nuevo – le informó la castaña a la angelical dueña mientras ésta tomaba las órdenes de bebidas de los Ogasawara.

Minutos después, un delicioso aroma salía de la cocina junto con la profesora que traía el desayuno en una bandeja. Tres pares de azules ojos siguieron cada movimiento de la profesora hasta que ésta les sirvió el desayuno.

– ¡Tostadas francesas! – anunciaron alegremente los gemelos que empezaron a comer con gusto.

– ¿Cómo sabías, Yumi? – Sachiko comentó sorprendida mientras degustaba el dulce manjar.

– ¿Qué cosa, Sachiko-san? – la teacher preguntó confundida.

– Que éste es nuestro desayuno favorito – la presidenta contestó mientras seguía comiendo con gusto.

– No lo sabía, simplemente tenía ganas de comer algo dulce y me imaginé que ustedes también – sonrió apenada la teacher.

– Si aun no has comido, acompáñanos Yumi – ofreció la presidenta.

– No podría – la teacher contestó sonrojada.

– Por favor teacher – suplicó Mio con una mirada inocente, Yumi no tuvo otra opción que ceder. Instantes después, una mesera le acercó el plato que había preparado para ella y que había dejado en la cocina. Sachiko sonrió satisfecha y el desayuno continuó en una atmosfera impregnada de una inusitada familiaridad que sorprendió grandemente no solo a la presidenta sino también a la teacher. Shimako no salía de su asombro.

 _Mi onee-sama no me va a creer cuando le cuente, mejor obtengo pruebas_ , la dueña del café tomo su teléfono y, disimuladamente, sacó una fotografía de una sonriente Sachiko al lado de una divertida profesora y un par de sonrientes gemelos.

Luego del desayuno la presidenta tuvo que apresurarse para que los gemelos no llegaran tarde al colegio y ella a su junta matutina. Yumi se quedó un rato más en el café antes de seguir su camino hacia el gimnasio.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente en la opinión de Sachiko y al aproximarse la hora de almorzar, no se sorprendió cuando escuchó un toque suave en la puerta de su oficina. Cuando esta se abrió, se encontró con la cara sonriente de su onee-sama.

– ¿Aún ocupada, Sachiko? – preguntó la elegante abogada mientras tomaba asiento frente al imponente escritorio de la presidenta.

– Ya casi termino de revisar estos documentos – Sachiko tomó el teléfono e, instantes después, apareció Keiko con una tetera y elegantes tazas – ¿Te gustaría tomar el té mientras termino, onee-sama? – Youko asintió con la cabeza y la secretaria procedió a servir el té a su jefa y a la abogada.

– Keiko, aun espero el reporte que pedí ayer – Sachiko agregó en tono severo.

– Sachiko-sama, el reporte estará en su escritorio a las tres de la tarde – Keiko respondió antes de retirarse, dejando a la presidenta y su abogada solas en la oficina.

– ¿Qué reporte necesitas con tanta urgencia, Sachiko? – Youko preguntó intrigada

– Ah…pues es un reporte de personal – la presidenta replicó nerviosa

– Mi departamento tiene parte de esa responsabilidad, ¿Sobre quién necesitas un reporte? – la abogada preguntó levantando una ceja.

– Sobre…Yumi – Sachiko susurró pero Youko la escuchó claramente y esbozó una sonrisa.

– ¿Así, sin honoríficos? – comentó la abogada y la presidenta se sonrojó.

 _Tanta familiaridad me sorprende, hasta más sonriente estas hoy, Sachiko_ , pensó Youko mientras tomaba un poco más de té.

– Es importante saber quién es la que le da clases a los gemelos, onee-sama – la presidenta respondió ignorando la pregunta sobre su cercanía con la teacher.

– El chequeo de antecedentes se hizo previamente y no hubo nada irregular, Sachiko – comentó Youko mientras observaba detenidamente la reacción de la presidenta – de hecho, me gustaría que las gemelas vieran clases también, ¿habría algún inconveniente con eso? –

– Para nada onee-sama, me parece una excelente idea – la presidenta respondió sonriente.

– Entonces ahora contéstame lo que te pregunté, Sachiko – Youko agregó de manera inquisidora – ¿Para qué necesitas otro reporte sobre Fukuzawa-sensei? – Sachiko se sentía arrinconada, ella sabía que su onee-sama podría descubrir si estaba mintiendo por lo que decidió contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior cuando se consiguió a Yumi en Yamayuri café y después de reconocerla como la chica a la cual quería como su petite soeur cuando estudiaba en Lillian y abrazarla, ésta huyó asustada.

– Te dije que te disculparas, no que la asustaras, Sachiko – la abogada vio a su petite soeur con expresión seria.

– Pero si me disculpé onee-sama y hasta le preparé cena – la presidenta contestó ruborizada.

– ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento? – de la impresión, Youko casi deja caer su taza de té y el rostro de Sachiko se encendió aún más en el momento que le contó a su onee-sama como siguió a la teacher hasta su apartamento y cocinó para ella. También le comentó parte de la conversación que tuvo con la misma respecto a su temor a la cercanía con personas adultas.

– Ya veo – Youko dejó su taza vacía en la bandeja que estaba sobre el escritorio de la presidenta – ahora entiendo tu interés, y más si se trata de aquella muchacha que querías hacer tu petite soeur –

 _Pero sé que hay más, hay una atracción de parte de Sachiko hacia la teacher y, conociendo a mi petite soeur, se debe sentir muy confundida al no saber cómo identificar esos nacientes sentimientos hacia Yumi_ , pensó Youko mientras la presidenta terminaba su té.

– Estoy lista para almorzar onee-sama, ¿vamos? – comentó Sachiko mientras se levantaba de su silla presidencial y tomaba su cartera y teléfono.

– Por supuesto, hoy me provoca comer italiano – agregó la abogada mientras abría la puerta de la oficina.

– Me parece bien onee-sama, me agrada la idea de comer pasta el día de hoy – Sachiko salió de la oficina en dirección a los ascensores seguida por la abogada – además así te puedo contar lo que nos sucedió a los gemelos y a mí en el café de Shimako ésta mañana –

* * *

Después de almorzar un plato de deliciosa pasta casera con crema blanca a la vodka, Yumi tomó una ducha y eligió un par de pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa azul claro con el cuello y puños blancos y un suéter azul oscuro, se decidió por unos zapatos de suela baja ya tenía el presentimiento de que Kosuke iba a ser un reto ya que, por lo que puedo observar esta mañana, el niño era bastante hiperactivo.

Y la teacher no se equivocó, ya que el pequeño no dejó de moverse desde el comienzo de la clase hasta el fin de la misma.

 _Comparado con Mio, Kosuke-chan es completamente opuesto. Mientras Mio disfruta de la lectura y tareas donde debe pensar, el niño solo quiere moverse, definitivamente actividades más enérgicas en donde pueda aprender en movimiento serán mejores para él, definitivamente es ideal que tengan clases en diferentes días_ , pensó la teacher mientras terminaba la última actividad que había programado realizar con el mayor de los gemelos Ogasawara.

– Teacher – Kosuke se plantó serio frente a la castaña profesora

– ¿Si, Kosuke-chan? – Yumi lo observaba con curiosidad.

 _Definitivamente tiene la misma mirada seria de su madre, va a ser un joven muy apuesto cuando crezca, así como lo es su madre que es tan seria pero sensible y es tan hermosa que me dan ganas de…Yumi por Dios, estas en frente de un niño pensar en hacerle lo indecible a su madre no es correcto además está muy casada. ¡Oh! Kosuke dijo algo pero no lo escuché por andar pensando en su mamá_ , pensó la agitada teacher mientras le pidió a Kosuke repetir lo que le había preguntado.

– Le hice dos preguntas teacher – comentó el niño algo huraño.

– Bueno a ambas digo que si, Kosuke-chan – Yumi respondió con una sonrisa y casi se cae de la silla cuando el niño se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

– Es cierto lo que me dijo Mio-chan, tus abrazos son tan suaves como los de mami – la teacher se sonrojó profundamente – teacher ahora levántese – la teacher obedeció mientras el niño se colocaba frente a ella.

– Ahora póngase en la misma posición que yo – el mayor de los gemelos Ogasawara quería enseñarle karate a su teacher a lo que Yumi accedió gustosa. Así los encontró Sachiko cuando llego con la merienda.

– Nunca pensé que alguien aparte de Sei-sama accedería a practicar karate con Kosuke – comentó la presidenta con una sonrisa que se ensanchó aun más al ver el sonrojo de la profesora.

– Mami la teacher es _cool_ además huele como el suéter rosado que usaste anoche para dormir así como a vainilla y algo más…¿Qué fruta era? – Kosuke frunció el ceño intentando acordarse del nombre de la fruta que formaba parte del aroma que provenía del suéter que usó la presidenta la noche anterior.

– Hi…hijo, ¿Quieres galletas? – Preguntó Sachiko totalmente sonrojada – traje leche también – Kosuke saltó emocionado y se sentó para esperar que le sirvieran un vaso de leche mientras comía una galleta. Yumi se volteó a guardar sus cosas mientras un inmenso sonrojo cubría su rostro.

– Yu…Yumi – tartamudeó Sachiko suavemente – ¿Está bien un poco de té verde con leche? –

– Por supuesto, Sachiko…san – la teacher dilató al pronunciar el honorífico ya que aun no salía de su asombro.

 _¿Durmió con mi suéter? Por primera vez en la vida envidio a ese tonto suéter_ , pensó la teacher con una inmensa sonrisa mientras el té era servido por una joven.

 _¿Ahora qué va a pensar de mí la teacher? Por María-sama que éste niño es tan imprudente como la troglodita de Sei-sama_ , pensó una contrariada Sachiko que trataba de disimular su terrible sonrojo. Los segundos pasaron lentos y la tensión aumentaba mientras la joven servía el té mientras la teacher y la presidenta se sentaron una al lado de la otra. Al retirarse la chica, Yumi tomó un largo sorbo de su taza y Sachiko permaneció en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y ambas continuaban en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que Kosuke hacia al tomar leche y comer sus galletas. La teacher observaba a la presidenta y sonreía para luego concentrar de nuevo su mirada en su taza de té al sentir que los azules ojos de Sachiko sobre su sonrojado rostro.

Instantes después la puerta de la oficina se abrió y el chofer de Sachiko entró, venía a buscar a Kosuke para llevarlo a su entrenamiento de karting.

– Nos vemos el jueves, pink sweater teacher – exclamó el niño antes de abrazar tiernamente a Yumi.

La presidenta imploró a María-sama que se abriera un hoyo en el piso para caer y así escapar de la situación embarazosa que su hijo le estaba causando; lamentablemente María-sama no escucha peticiones de desastres por lo que las oraciones de Sachiko fueron en vano.

– Bye Kosuke-chan – respondió la teacher con una suave carcajada mientras el niño se retiró con el chofer.

– Yu…Yumi, puedo explicarlo – la presidenta trató de defenderse y Yumi la observó divertida.

– Yo entiendo que le agrade mi suéter, pero de ahí a dormir con él, Sachiko-san, ¿no le parece algo excesivo? – bromeó la teacher mientras Sachiko abrió la boca para replicar pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

– Tranquila Sachiko-san, era una broma – Yumi colocó una de sus manos sobre la izquierda de la presidenta que reposaba sobre la mesa y Sachiko la miró sorprendida. Las manos de la princesa ejecutiva parecían tener mente propia porque su otra mano se posó encima de la de Yumi y la acarició por unos instantes.

La teacher se congeló al tacto pero al ver en los cálidos ojos azules de Sachiko se relajó nuevamente, se sentía segura en la presencia de la hermosa presidenta. La mano derecha de Sachiko fue subiendo suavemente por el antebrazo de la teacher mientras su rostro esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos denotaron una calidez que mantenía a Yumi hipnotizada mientras esos delicados dedos delineaban el contorno de su suéter y seguían su camino ascendente por el brazo, pronto la teacher sintió como su piel reaccionaba y sus brazos se erizaron totalmente mientras su rostro se acercaba lentamente al de la presidenta.

Los dedos de Sachiko continuaron su ascenso hasta detenerse en el rostro de Yumi y rozar suavemente sus labios. Sin pensar, la presidenta también se acercaba hacia el de la teacher.

Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros cuando el mágico momento fue interrumpido por una joven que venía a traerles otra taza de té. Yumi fue la primera en reaccionar y se levantó abruptamente, tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Ha…hasta ma…mañana, Sachiko-san – fue lo último que dijo la teacher antes de salir prácticamente huyendo de la oficina, por suerte, el ascensor estaba en ese piso por lo que entró rápidamente al mismo y mientras las puertas se cerraban, no pudo evitar suspirar largamente.

 _¿Qué fue eso? Casi beso a mi jefa, no, no, a mi muy casada con hijos jefa_ , Yumi no esperó al chofer sino que decidió caminar para luego tomar un taxi que la dejaría en su apartamento.

* * *

– Nami-san necesito ver el reporte sobre Fukuzawa-sensei que pidió Sachiko antes de que ella lo revise – la abogada ordenó a su secretaria por teléfono.

– Enseguida Youko-sama – contestó la secretaria mientras tomaba la carpeta y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa.

Al recibir el informe de manos de su secretaria, Youko se encontró con los antecedentes de la teacher y su historia después de haber sido transferida de Lillian a St. Miator, incluyendo el incidente en dicha escuela que explicaba el temor de la profesora castaña hacia el contacto físico. Anexados también estaban el informe del psicólogo y la identidad de la persona que había atacado físicamente a Yumi. Al leer el nombre Youko contuvo la respiración.

– Definitivamente a mi petite soeur no le va a gustar nada esto y menos al saber quién fue la que atacó a Yumi-chan – comentó para sí la abogada.

 _Normalmente es complicado lidiar con el carácter de Sachiko, no me imagino cómo será después que lea este informe_ , Youko cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada, sabía que un gran dolor de cabeza y una tormenta se acercaban.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por leer y espero sus opiniones en un comentario...**


	6. Cielo despejado

**N/A: ¡Hola! He vuelto, lamentablemente he estado muy ocupada entre el trabajo y mi mudanza, ya que a finales de noviembre me mudo de ciudad y todo es un caos pero ésta es una buena semana donde actualizaré esta historia y todas las otras que tengo pendientes, lo malo es que la próxima actualización puede que se tarde un poco, ténganme un poco de paciencia por favor.**

 **Aldmagali: Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer.**

 **StevieRaeSenju: Lo que le pasó a Yumi aun está cocinándose, quiero que la teacher tenga una mejor relación con Sachiko primero, pero ya pronto se sabrá, gracias por leer.**

 **Lila: ¡Lo siento! Pero las actualizaciones no serán tan constantes pero siempre habrá una, ten fe.**

 **Maria: Siempre continuaré mis historias aunque me tarde un poco, gracias por leer.**

 **DaniFC: No sé por qué siempre escribo capítulos mas largos en ingles, pero tratare de que los de este fic sean más largos, lo prometo. Sobre tu pregunta, pues no estas errado.**

 **: Lol! Sachiko is trying hard to get closer to Yumi, we just have to wait and see what happens, thanks for Reading. Btw, I love your stories, please write more.**

 **Dinnca: Los gemelos son un amor, es muy divertido escribir sobre ellos además los dos ayudaran mucho en la historia. A mis personajes originales siempre les toca el trabajo pesado. Sachiko como madre es más sensible pero la relación con los gemelos mejorará a medida que ella se vaya dando cuenta que la vida no es solo trabajo.**

 **Vic: Gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer mis historias, eso me hace feliz. Trataré de actualizar más a menudo pero depende mucho de mi tiempo libre que esta dramáticamente muy reducido.**

 **A: Hola y gracias por leerme, no te preocupes que mis historias tendrán su final.**

 **Kayio: Hasta aquí escuché el grito de fangirl jajaja, tus sospechas no están muy erradas pero shhh. Estoy tomando vitamina C y vitaminas casi todos los días para no enfermarme más.**

 **Momo-chan: Gracias por leerme y tranquila que si terminaré ésta y mis demás historias.**

 **Bettyful: There will be more surprises soon, you'll see. I love writing about Yumi and Sachiko so much that I want their relationship become better than the one portrayed in the light novels/anime. Thanks for reading.**

 **Glo: Aquí va el próximo, espero te guste.**

 **Oh, dos cosas más. Primero, gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, disfruto bastante cada comentario y siempre tomo en cuenta las sugerencias que me dejan, ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Segundo, en este capítulo aparece uno de mis personajes favoritos de este universo, la inigualable Sei que llega a amargarle la vida a Sachiko y a hacernos reír un poco.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

6.- Cielo despejado

* * *

Sachiko no salía de su asombro, el té que sirvió la joven quedó frío e intacto en la taza. La presidenta no dejaba de contemplar su mano derecha, aquella mano que rozó los suaves labios de la teacher.

 _Que rostro tan hermoso y que labios tan delicados_ , los ojos Sachiko se abrieron aun más sorprendidos ante el descubrimiento de la presidenta. La elegante ejecutiva negó con la cabeza, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus pensamientos querían que reconociera.

 _Eso no puede ser posible, ella es la profesora de mis hijos, además la conozco apenas escasos días y, aunque sienta que la conozco de toda la vida, claramente es una mujer misteriosa pero encantadora y muy atractiva ¡Por María-sama! ¿Qué estoy pensando?_ , pensó una muy confundida Sachiko que, por fin, se fijó en la ya fría taza de té que le habían servido y decidió tomar un sorbo, el cual, por poco no devuelve pero eso no era de damas.

– Antes de que vayas a arrancarle la cabeza a la chica del té, debo decir en su defensa que esa taza tiene largo rato frente a ti, Sachiko – Youko comentó desde la puerta antes de pasar y sentarse donde, previamente, estuvo sentada Yumi – de todas maneras ya ordené más té así que, mientras tanto, me encantaría que me explicaras qué es lo que te tiene tan turbada – encima del escritorio, la abogada colocó la carpeta con el informe sobre la teacher.

Sachiko levantó la cabeza y observó a su onee-sama por unos instantes. La elegante abogada estaba a la espera de una reacción de su parte pero la presidenta no sabía cómo desenrollar la maraña de sentimientos encontrados que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Por un lado, ella estaba al tanto de la química y paz que emanaban de sus interacciones con la teacher eran algo digno de destacar. Por primera vez en su vida, Ogasawara Sachiko se sentía apreciada más allá de la imagen que todos tenían de ella: la bella, inalcanzable e imponente presidenta de una de las empresas más grandes del mundo.

Adicionalmente, Yumi despertaba en ella su instinto protector. Desde aquella noche que la teacher huyó de su inesperado abrazo, Sachiko ha demostrado tener inmensurable paciencia al punto de haber estado al pendiente de ella desde el momento que se atrevió a transgredir la privacidad de su apartamento, asistirla en la ducha y hasta prepararle algo de comer.

Sus hijos, especialmente Mio, tenían un excelente concepto de su teacher. La profesora de tiernos ojos café, era atenta y dedicada a sus actividades. Tenía una alta ética de trabajo y eso también le llamaba la atención a la presidenta. Todo eso sin mencionar el incidente con el suéter rosado y la paz que le inspiraba la sutil esencia que emanaba del mismo y que le recordaba la dulzura de ciertos ojos achocolatados.

 _Entonces, ¿Cómo definir todo aquello para obtener la ayuda de mi onee-sama sin revelar demasiado?_ , pensaba una indecisa presidenta mientras Youko observaba cómo las murallas tan bien construidas alrededor del corazón de Sachiko se iban fracturando y poco a poco empezaban a ceder.

– Sachiko – enunció la abogada mientras veía el dubitativo rostro de su petite soeur – tengo en mi poder el informe que pediste sobre Yumi – al escuchar aquello, la presidenta reaccionó.

– Dámelo onee-sama, quiero leerlo – Sachiko extendió su mano para agarrar la carpeta pero Youko la alejó de su alcance.

– Sé que es lo que más deseas, pero primero, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas – la abogada comentó en tono serio y Sachiko suspiró largamente, ella sospechaba la dirección que ésta conversación tomaría, y no se equivocó.

– Primero que nada, quiero que me digas ¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en Yumi-sensei? – la abogada fue directo al grano y la presidenta contuvo la respiración.

– Siento que quiero protegerla de todos los males del mundo, onee-sama pero no sé el por qué – Sachiko confesó ruborizada hasta la punta de las orejas – quizás porque es aquella joven que debió ser mi petite soeur y nunca lo fue o, a lo mejor, por su reacción cuando la abracé en el café pero siento que es mi deber resguardarla de todo mal –

– ¿Te gusta, verdad? – Youko preguntó sin rodeos y Sachiko se vio acorralada.

– Honestamente no lo sé onee-sama pero, lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que me llama mucho la atención y eso me confunde – contestó la presidenta con un mayor sonrojo en el rostro.

– Entiendo – Youko sonrió de repente – eso quiere decir que Sei me debe una cena con langosta, limpiar la casa y ayudar a las gemelas con sus tareas por dos semanas –

– ¿A qué te refieres, onee-sama? – Sachiko preguntó confundida

– La troglodita apostó conmigo que mi petite soeur estaba muerta por dentro y yo le dije que no era así sino que no había llegado la persona adecuada, por lo que gané – la abogada sonrió victoriosa y Sachiko suspiró irritada.

– ¡Onee-sama!, ¿podrías dejar de apostar sobre mi vida? Cada vez te pareces más a la troglodita de Sei– protestó la presidenta mientras Youko reía.

– Después de tantos años juntas es natural que algo adopte de ella, igual siempre apuesto a tu favor Sachiko – Youko comentó divertida y la presidenta entornó los ojos.

– En fin, entiendo que estés confundida y que te llame la atención Yumi-sensei pero – la abogada rozó con sus dedos la superficie de la carpeta antes de continuar – ¿Estás segura que quieres averiguar sobre Yumi-sensei así y no esperar a que ella sea la que se abra y te cuente? Mira que, si ella se entera que espiaste en su pasado sin su consentimiento, podría ser contraproducente – le advirtió seria la abogada y la presidenta frunció el ceño, ella sabía que su onee-sama tenía razón.

– Entonces, ¿quieres que espere a que ella sea la que me diga qué fue lo que le sucedió, onee-sama? – la presidenta no estaba contenta ya que estaba acostumbrada a los resultados inmediatos.

– A la larga, es tu decisión Sachiko pero es mi deber, de eterna onee-sama, aconsejarte en lo que considero la mejor opción para su naciente relación – Youko tomó un sorbo del tibio té que recién habían traído mientras observaba a su petite soeur.

– Después del incidente de hoy, creo que tienes razón onee-sama – susurró distraída la presidenta y Youko levantó una ceja – ¿Serías tan amable de explicar a qué te refieres, Sachiko? – la presidenta se sonrojó al instante cuando imágenes de lo ocurrido con Yumi invadieron su mente.

– Hoy casi la beso – susurró una sonrojada presidenta antes de tomar un sorbo de su té mientras su onee-sama la miraba con la boca abierta.

– ¿Qué tu qué? Por María-sama, si actúas así y, según tus palabras, nada más te llama la atención Sachiko – comentó la abogada con sarcasmo.

– ¡Onee-sama! – exclamó la presidenta mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

* * *

Los siguientes días Yumi evitó a Sachiko. Cada vez que terminaba su clase se apresuraba en abandonar el salón para no tener que toparse de frente con la presidenta cuando ésta le traía la merienda tanto a Mio como a Kosuke.

Se evitaron toda la semana e incluso, la teacher disminuyó sus visitas a Yamayuri café, para así sortear el encontrarse con la elegante presidenta cuando la misma se detenía por algo de comer o beber.

La teacher sentía que necesitaba alejarse de Sachiko ya que sentía una clara atracción hacia ella y no quería arriesgar su trabajo. Con lo que no contaba la profesora castaña es que Sachiko también estaba mostrando cierto interés hacia ella y no era nada paciente como para esperar sentada por resultados que necesitaban acciones más directas.

Por lo que el lunes siguiente, Sachiko decidió encarar a la teacher. La presidenta salió de su oficina media hora antes de que terminara la clase de Mio y decidió ir a visitar a su onee-sama para hacer tiempo además, de allí podía estar al pendiente de la profesora ya que el salón de clases estaba al final del pasillo. Al ver que su petite soeur lucía ansiosa, Youko decidió interrogarla.

– ¿Podrías quedarte quieta un segundo, Sachiko? – La abogada comentó con tono irritado – te noto ansiosa y me encantaría saber el motivo –

– Es que hoy voy a encarar a Yumi ya que me ha estado evadiendo en los últimos días, onee-sama – la presidenta comentó inquieta mientras miraba su reloj por enésima vez y la abogada suspiró pensativa.

 _En el fondo, mi petite soeur no deja de ser la misma adolescente insegura e impaciente que era mientras asistíamos a Lillian_ , pensó la abogada mientras entornaba los ojos.

– Hagamos algo Sachiko – Youko comentó mientras tomaba un poco de té – en el momento que Yumi-sensei finalice su clase yo voy a merendar con Mio y así ustedes pueden hablar aquí en mi oficina, yo le daré órdenes a mi secretaria para que no sean interrumpidas, ¿te parece? – propuso Youko a la presidenta.

– Me agrada la idea onee-sama – comentó Sachiko con una sonrisa mientras un sutil sonrojo se esbozaba en sus mejillas y, al ver la hora, ansiosa, le mostró el reloj a la abogada a manera de indicarle que la clase debería estar finalizando en los próximos cinco minutos.

Youko tomó la bolsa con las galletas con avena y pasas que estaban destinadas para la merienda de Mio y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir observó a su petite soeur y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

 _Solo espero que Sachiko sea capaz de superar sus propias limitaciones y no deje que su impaciencia saque lo peor de ella, tengo el presentimiento que Yumi-sensei va a ser una influencia muy positiva en la vida de mi petite soeur_ , pensó la abogada mientras veía lo ansiosa que estaba la presidenta.

* * *

– Bueno Mio-chan, hemos terminado por hoy – comentó la teacher a su pequeña alumna mientras enrollaba el cable de su laptop con prontitud.

– Teacher, ¿no va a merendar conmigo?, madre ha preguntado por usted varias veces cuando ha traído la merienda y se pone triste cuando usted no está – Mio comentó con una sonrisa inocente y la teacher había quedado sin palabras.

 _¿Sachiko-san se pone triste si no me ve? Definitivamente debe haber un error, quizás la niña está asumiendo cosas que no son porque no creo que la hermosa presidenta me vea con los mismos ojos que la veo yo_ , Yumi sonrió y acarició tiernamente la cabeza de Mio antes de tomar su maletín y despedirse de la niña.

– Ahora que la veo de cerca si la reconozco, Fukuzawa-sensei o debería decir Yumi-chan – comentó una voz desde la puerta y Yumi volteó sorprendida para encontrarse de frente con Mizuno Youko.

– ¡Rosa Chinesis! – fue la frase que salió de los labios de Yumi en el momento que vio a la abogada que recibió las palabras con una pequeña carcajada.

– Han pasado más de diez años desde que alguien me había llamado así, Yumi-chan – comentó Youko con una sonrisa – pero ya veo que también me recuerda –

– Claro Youko-sama, usted y Rosa Gigantea son las únicas miembros del Yamayurikai que llegué a conocer durante mi corta estadía en Lillian – sonrió la teacher castaña mientras Mio corrió hacia Youko.

– ¡Tía Youko! – la pequeña se abrazó a la cintura de la elegante abogada a lo cual ésta sonrió complacida y la teacher aprovechó para retirarse.

– Yumi-sensei – la abogada la llamó cuando ya la teacher se aproximaba a la puerta y esta volteó a verla con curiosidad – ¿Dígame Youko-sama? –

– Un consejo – la abogada le hizo señas para que se acercara a lo que la castaña obedeció y Youko le dijo en voz baja – la labor de una petite soeur es apoyar a su onee-sama y, a veces, las cosas hay que verlas desde diferentes ángulos para entenderlas porque no todo es como parece, tenlo siempre presente Fukuzawa Yumi-sensei, le deseo una fructífera tarde – Youko sonrió para luego concentrar toda su atención en la pequeña Mio.

La teacher quedó estupefacta con las palabras de la abogada pero se limitó a asentir y, luego de despedirse de su pequeña alumna con un abrazo, se retiró en silencio.

Aún abstraída en sus pensamientos, la teacher caminaba distraída por el pasillo en dirección a los ascensores, por lo que no supo reaccionar a tiempo cuando delicados dedos envolvieron su muñeca izquierda y la halaron en dirección a una amplia y elegante oficina para luego cerrar la puerta.

Cuando los achocolatados ojos de Yumi lograron enfocarse en el intento de encontrar una respuesta a tan inesperado movimiento, quedaron petrificados ante la presencia de severos azules observándola con ansiedad e impaciencia y, aquello hizo que la teacher recordara un fragmento olvidado de una conversación que tuvo lugar un poco antes de ser transferida de Lillian a St. Miator.

– _Fukuzawa Yumi, primer año, salón melocotón – una nerviosa adolescente de cabello castaño se presentaba frente a dos de las tres 'rosas' que presidian el Yamayurikai o consejo estudiantil de Lillian_

– _Ya veo – respondió Mizuno Youko ó Rosa Chinesis, como era llamada por las demás alumnas – ¿Cómo se escribe en kanji? – preguntó la rosa roja mientras intercambiaba miradas con una divertida rubia de ojos grises que Yumi logró distinguir como Satou Sei ó Rosa Gigantea._

– " _Fukuzawa", como en Fukuzawa Yukichi – contestó la castaña con nerviosismo – "Yu" es el radical 'shimesu' que se encuentra en la palabra "derecha" y "mi" como el del año de la serpiente – completó la ansiosa adolescente de ojos achocolatados y Rosa Gigantea sonrió complacida._

– _Un nombre que augura cosas buenas – agregó la rosa blanca mientras se acercaba a Yumi y la abrazaba sin reparo – y además, es abrazable y hace sonidos graciosos, ¿Nos la podemos quedar, Youko? – preguntó divertida la rubia al ver como Yumi trataba de escapar de su abrazo sin éxito._

 _De repente, la castaña fue liberada del invasivo abrazo y la rubia ahora se sobaba la ahora roja oreja, el movimiento fue tan rápido que Yumi no pudo ver qué fue lo que sucedió._

– _Disculpa la agresividad de Sei, ella no tiene remedio – comentó Youko mientras tomaba asiento frente a Yumi – el motivo de haberte llamado es para saber si te gustaría asistirnos aquí en la mansión de las rosas ya que estamos algo cortos de personal y… – Youko fue prontamente interrumpida por Rosa Gigantea._

– _Verás Yumi-chan, sucede que Rosa Chinesis es una onee-sama muy permisiva que ha dejado que su petite soeur se rebele y no asista a las reuniones del Yamayurikai concernientes al festival escolar por lo que necesitamos a alguien que dome a la bestia – comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa la rosa blanca al ver la mirada amenazadora que le lanzaba Youko._

– _Y ¿creen que yo puedo? – preguntó nerviosa mientras se señalaba a sí misma._

– _Pues no todos tienen la habilidad de captar la atención de la terca esa – comentó Sei con una sonrisa._

– _Y mucho menos de ser amonestada con la mayor demostración de coqueteo que mi petite soeur ha sido capaz de expresar hasta el momento – Youko completó la idea de la rosa blanca._

– _Si le hubieses rozado la mejilla con tus dedos no habría duda que Sachiko se hubiese rendido a tus pies justo en ese momento que te acomodó la bufanda del uniforme – comentó Sei antes de lanzar una carcajada y Yumi se sonrojó completamente al darse cuenta que la persona que había arreglado su apariencia frente a la estatua de María-sama el día anterior, era la petite soeur de Rosa Chinesis._

 _Lamentablemente, a pesar de haber aceptado ayudar en la mansión de la rosas, esa misma noche sus padres anunciaron su traslado de Lillian a St. Miator por lo que no pudo ni ayudar al Yamayurikai ni, mucho menos, saber el nombre de Rosa Chinesis en bouton._

– ¿Yumi? – llamó una delicada voz con un toque de nerviosismo. Cuando Yumi enfocó la mirada nuevamente y salía de su estado de ensoñación se sorprendió notablemente de sus acciones.

Sachiko y la teacher estaban paradas muy cerca la una de la otra y los dedos de la mano derecha de la última rozaban la mejilla de una muy sonrojada pero petrificada presidenta, mientras la otra mano de Yumi estaba entrelazada con la de Sachiko.

La teacher no alcanzaba a comprender en qué momento sucedió aquello, lo último que recuerda es haber revivido algo de su tiempo en Lillian.

 _Oh, seguí el consejo de Rosa Gigantea aunque un poco tarde_ , pensó Yumi sin moverse ni un milímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba, los azules ojos de Sachiko la tenían hipnotizada, aquellos mismos ojos que ya no se notaban ansiosos sino cálidos.

Por su parte, Sachiko tampoco se atrevía a moverse ya que no quería que la teacher reaccionara como aquella vez que la abrazo de improviso. Después de largos segundos observándose, Yumi se dio cuenta de a quién estaba tocando de manera tan intima y saltó sorprendida alejándose de la presidenta que observaba sus movimientos sin lograr ocultar el terrible sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas.

– Disculpe Sachiko-san, no era mi intención invadir su espacio personal – la teacher dio varios pasos hacia atrás y, sin darse cuenta, tropezó con el borde de una de las sillas de la oficina y vio como el mundo daba un giro inesperado.

Yumi sintió como caía en cámara lenta mientras Sachiko reaccionó y trato de auxiliarla pero, al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, cayó encima de la castaña profesora. Al abrir sus achocolatados ojos no pudo evitar encontrarse con los azules de la presidenta que tenían una envolvente calidez.

Ésta vez fueron los dedos de Sachiko los que rozaron la mejilla de la teacher mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.

– Yumi – susurró la presidenta y la teacher se encontraba en un dilema. Su terror al contacto físico seguía presente pero, también sabía que Sachiko no la iba a lastimar.

Al leer la duda y temor en el rostro de la profesora castaña, la presidenta se levantó prontamente y ofreció su mano a la teacher para que ésta se levantara del suelo.

– Lo siento Yumi, no quería incomodarte – susurró Sachiko mientras Yumi se levantaba apoyándose en su mano – simplemente quería discutir algo contigo –

– Creo saber hacia dónde va esta conversación Sachiko-san, y me disculpo por haberla evadido en estos últimos días – agregó rápidamente la teacher sonrojándose nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué me evitas Yumi? – La presidenta lucia herida – ¿Acaso he hecho algo que te moleste? –

– No es eso Sachiko-san – la teacher respondió nerviosa.

 _¿Cómo explicarle que me siento atraída por ella? Que invadió y se apoderó de mi mente desde el primer momento que la vi, que no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella y que, cada vez que me roza con sus delicados dedos, siento que mi piel se enciende y mi estomago se llena de mariposas_ , pensó una más sonrojada teacher mientras bajaba la mirada.

– ¿Entonces qué sucede Yumi? – Insistió Sachiko mientras se acercó a la teacher con pasos inseguros – ¿Te doy miedo? ¿Te incomodo? – preguntó la presidenta suavemente y la profesora castaña levanto la mirada incrédula.

– Al contrario… – la teacher susurró suavemente.

– Yumi, ¿Es acaso algo malo que quiera conocerte más? – Sachiko preguntó con una tierna sonrisa y la profesora castaña contuvo la respiración.

– Si lo dice por los gemelos le puedo asegurar que su educación está en buenas manos – la teacher trató de cambiar el tema y la presidenta acarició su brazo suavemente.

– Sé perfectamente que están en buenas manos por lo que eso no me preocupa, Yumi – comentó Sachiko mientras continuaba acariciando el brazo de la teacher que se sonrojó al contacto – simplemente me gustaría saber más de ti y tener una amistad y quién sabe, capaz terminamos siento íntimas amigas – manifestó la presidenta con un tono que no sonaba del todo inocente.

 _¡Un momento!, eso sonó a algo más, definitivamente Sachiko está coqueteando conmigo aunque debe ser mi imaginación_ , pensó alarmada la profesora.

 _¡Por María-sama! Acabo de coquetear con la teacher de mis hijos ¿Qué sucede conmigo?_ , razonó alarmada la presidenta que se sonrojó terriblemente.

– M…me…pa…parece bien Sachiko-san – tartamudeó la teacher mientras el rostro de la presidenta denotaba alegría mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su traje, era una tarjeta personal.

– Éste es mi número privado Yumi, si necesitas hablar siempre estaré disponible – Sachiko comentó con seriedad.

 _Ya que mi onee-sama no me dejó leer el informe debo esperar que confíes en mí para así conocerte mejor Yumi_ , pensó la presidenta con una sincera sonrisa.

La teacher dio un paso atrás para luego agacharse y sacar un papel y un lápiz de su maletín que estaba en el piso y anotó algo para luego acercarse nuevamente a la elegante ejecutiva – este es el mío Sachiko-san, ahora si me disculpa me retiro por el día de hoy –.

Sachiko tomó el papel y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su traje para luego levantar el maletín de la teacher y entregárselo. Sus dedos se rozaron suavemente y ambas volvieron a sentir la ya familiar eléctrica sensación que experimentaban cada vez que sus pieles se tocaban, eso no evitó que se sonrojaran nuevamente.

Segundos después, la presidenta quedó sola en la oficina de Youko por lo que se fue a encontrar con su onee-sama que, seguramente, aun seguía en el salón de clases.

– ¿Cómo te fue Sachiko? – fue lo primero que le preguntoo la abogada apenas la vio entrar al desierto salón de clases, ya Mio se había ido a su clase de piano.

– Bien, me dio su número onee-sama – contestó contenta la presidenta mientras le mostraba el papel que le entregó la teacher.

– ¿No lo tenias ya, Sachiko? – Youko preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Si pero ¿no me dijiste que dejara las cosas fluir? Ella me lo dio de su puño y letra – se excusó la presidenta y la abogada no pudo evitar reírse.

 _Definitivamente estas dos actúan como un par de adolescentes, yo creo que a nivel de sentimientos ambas están en la misma sintonía, aunque aún no se han dado cuenta_ , pensó Youko mientras continuaba riéndose y Sachiko la miraba con sorpresa.

– Por cierto, la troglodita llega esta noche – comentó la abogada mientras se le ocurrió una idea que quizás ayudaría a su petite soeur y a la teacher a acercarse un poco más.

– Huy, ¡Qué emoción! – Sachiko comentó con sarcasmo antes de entornar los ojos.

– ¿Qué te parece si mañana en la noche cenamos en familia? Sei, las gemelas, tus gemelos, la teacher, tú y yo – propuso Youko y Sachiko sonrió ante la perspectiva de comer con quienes consideraba su familia.

 _Me parece una excelente idea ésta que propone mi onee-sama, así los gemelos juegan con las niñas ya que Kosuke asistiendo a Hanadera no tiene tantas oportunidades de interactuar con ellas, pero mi onee-sama mencionó a alguien más, oh, ¿será que escuché bien?_ , pensó la presidenta.

– ¿La teacher? – Sachiko preguntoo sorprendida.

– Si claro, así conoce a mis gemelas para ver si empiezan clases con ella pronto – comentó la abogada – yo la llamo más tarde para confirmar, no te preocupes por eso Sachiko –

– Pero… – intentó protestar la presidenta para ser nuevamente interrumpida por su onee-sama

– Sin peros, es importante que tanto Sei como yo la conozcamos mejor para que sepamos si las gemelas van a estar a gusto con ella en clases y sé que tanto tu presencia como la de los gemelos hará que ella se sienta más cómoda – Youko sonrió y la presidenta la observó con recelo – o, ¿crees que tengo segundas intenciones, Sachiko? –

– Por supuesto que no, onee-sama – la presidenta respondió algo nerviosa cuando su teléfono vibró, era su secretaria anunciándole que la junta vespertina con los directivos estaba por iniciar por lo que Sachiko y Youko se apresuraron a la sala de conferencias.

* * *

Gente iba y venía con un ritmo acelerado, taxis se detenían al lado de los autobuses que venían de los hoteles para dejar a los pasajeros en el ajetreado aeropuerto. Mientras tanto, una rubia de ojos grises esperaba su maleta en la correa número 5, eran las ocho de la noche y Satou Sei había llegado a su país después de pasar las últimas tres semanas de gira por Estados Unidos y otros países del continente americano.

Al tomar su maleta, se dirigió a la salida y un par de niñas se abrazaron a su cintura, las gemelas Miyoko y Saki la recibieron emocionadas, detrás de ellas venía Youko, su esposa y el amor de su vida.

– He cumplido mi promesa y he vuelto sana y salva, Youko~chan – comentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

– Bienvenida de nuevo, _anata_ – la abogada abrazó a la escritora y las cuatro mantuvieron el abrazo familiar por unos segundos para luego separarse cuando Sei optó por ir al baño antes de emprender el regreso a casa.

Al salir de los sanitarios, la rubia escritora divisó a lo lejos una figura familiar.

 _¿Ese no es Kashiwagi-kun? Pero ¿Quién es esa persona con la que va hablando de manera tan melosa?, no me digas que por fin decidió salir del closet_ , pensó una sonriente Sei mientras se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su verla pensativa Youko se acerca a la rubia para saber el motivo de su cambio.

– Estás rara Sei ¿Pasó algo? – la abogada le pregunto susurrando a su oído.

– Como diría Deko-chin, acabo de ver algo muy interesante – le respondió en voz baja para luego mordisquearle sutilmente la oreja – pero eso lo hablaremos después del postre, _amor_ – la escritora soltó una carcajada al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la seria abogada mientras caminaban en dirección al auto junto con sus gemelas.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un comentario…**


	7. Chubascos dispersos

**N/A: Bueno, primero que nada feliz 2017, espero que sea bueno para todos. Yo se que he abandonado esta historia demasiado pero aqui estoy, he vuelto y les tengo este capitulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado. Por otro lado, como he comentado es un relato algo ligero comparado con mis otras historias por lo que es mas tierna.** **No hay mucho que pueda decir mas que mil disculpas por la tardanza y que t** **ratare en lo posible de actualizar mas seguido, lo prometo.**

 **Aldmagali: Sorry por la larga espera pero aqui va otro mas.**

 **Glo: Gracias, la mudanza fue un exito y ya tengo mas chance de escribir.**

 **Momo-chan: Aqui va otro capitulo, gracias por leer.**

 **Meh: NO olvido la historia, aqui estoy.**

 **Hu: Que bueno que te gusto, gracias por leer.**

 **ee: Muchas gracias por leerme, me hace feliz que mi historia guste tanto.**

 **ke: Si, no hay muchas historias en espanol por eso decidi hacer esta, tranquila que si la termino.**

 **Feru: Oh, gracias! muchas gracias por leer.**

 **licborrego: Ya me mude y fue un caos pero sali viva y aqui estoy con otro capitulo.**

 **fiorelex: Gracias por leer, que bueno que te ha gustado hasta ahora.**

 **noeliaf87: Aqui va la continuacion, disculpa la espera.**

 **Sasha Otsutsuki: Sorry por la larga espera, el proximo saldra mas rapido, lo prometo.**

 **NOTA: Capitulo dedicado a Thestral212 que gracias a su sutil presion, el capitulo salio aun mas rapido.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

7.- Chubascos dispersos

* * *

Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche cuando la teacher se había quedado dormida en la tina. La temperatura del agua descendía pero Yumi no se inmutó hasta que el sonido de una llamada a su celular la hizo reaccionar.

– ¿Si? – contestó una somnolienta castaña

– ¿Yumi-sensei? – una seria voz expresó del otro lado de la línea

– ¿Youko-sama? – preguntó la teacher con curiosidad.

– Hola Yumi-chan, ¿te desperté? – la abogada le preguntó con un tono que denotaba algo de pena.

– Si…digo ¡no! Youko-sama – Yumi se sonrojó mientras salía de la tina y cubría su cuerpo con una toalla a su vez, la abogada soltó una carcajada.

– Bueno mi llamada es para hacer una pregunta rápida, Yumi-chan – Youko optó por ir directo al grano.

– ¿En qué la puedo ayudar, Youko-sama? – preguntó la teacher con cierta curiosidad mientras dejaba la toalla caer y vistió su cuerpo con una bata.

– ¿Tienes planes para mañana en la noche? – la ex rosa roja preguntó sin chistar.

– No creo, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – la teacher respondió dudosa

– Excelente, así nos podrás acompañar a cenar mañana – contestó la abogada mientras decidía por la teacher.

– ¿Cenar? ¿Ah? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? – Yumi preguntó de manera rápida, se le notaba nerviosa ante la súbita invitación.

– No te estreses Yumi-chan, es simplemente una cena en familia para que conozcas a mis gemelas y así decidamos un horario para que empiecen a ver clases contigo, además _Sachiko y los gemelos también asistirán_ – la última frase fue pronunciada lentamente a manera de que el aletargado cerebro de Yumi tuviese el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar.

 _¡Oh! Una invitación para cenar y para conocer a mis potenciales nuevas alumnas, eso suena bien además no creo poder negarme a una petición de Youko-sama ya que es aún más intimidante que cuando era Rosa Chinensis además los gemelos Ogasawara estarán allí y creo que dijo que también Sachiko-san irá, definitivamente eso es un incentivo bastante tentador_ , pensó la teacher mientras no emitía palabra alguna.

– Dicen que el que calla otorga, Yumi-chan – comentó la abogada en tono divertido.

– A…acepto la invitación, Youko-sama – la teacher suspiró resignada.

– Perfecto, entonces mañana un auto te estará buscando a las siete de la noche – agregó la abogada con una sonrisa – que pases buenas noches Yumi-chan –

– Igualmente Youko-sama – a pesar de haber finalizado la llamada hace más de un minuto, la teacher aun seguía viendo el teléfono con algo de asombro.

 _A ver si entendí, mañana en la noche tengo una cena en casa de Youko-sama junto con su esposa e hijas. Adicionalmente, estarán los gemelos de Sachiko-san junto con ella y quizás, su esposo_ , la profesora castaña frunció el ceño ante la posibilidad de encontrarse nuevamente con Suguru, no es que el apuesto hombre le desagradara, sin embargo, el hecho de estar casado con Sachiko no le era del todo grato, especialmente ahora que sentía una creciente atracción hacia la elegante presidenta.

– Realmente espero no tener que ver a Suguru-sama mañana en la noche – la teacher comentó para sí mientras se ponía una pijama. Después de cambiarse, la profesora optó por una cena ligera para luego leer un libro en la cama.

A pesar de que la lectura era interesante y el tema se le hacía entretenido, Yumi no lograba concentrarse totalmente en el texto frente a sus ojos. Su mente divagaba en exceso y su mirada terminaba reposando en el mismo lugar una y otra vez: su maletín de trabajo que contenía la tarjeta que le dio Sachiko.

 _Debería al menos guardar su número en mi teléfono, si, definitivamente eso haré_ , la teacher dejó el libro a un lado de la cama para luego aproximarse a su bolso y buscar la ansiada tarjeta. Al encontrarla, volvió a sentarse y reposar su cuerpo en el espaldar de la cama. Tomó su teléfono y guardó la información que le proporcionó la presidenta, ahora el dilema de Yumi residía en si llamar o escribirle, a Sachiko o no.

Mientras tenía el teléfono en la mano, la repentina vibración del mismo la hizo soltarlo sorprendida cayendo este en la cama. Yumi sonrió ante su torpeza para luego agarrar el aparato nuevamente y revisar sus mensajes.

Era Shimako invitándola a un picnic para celebrar el hanami de ese año a lo cual Yumi aceptó gustosa, ya que, la idea de observar los cerezos en flor le brindaba cierta serenidad a la profesora castaña. Pensando en cerezos, la teacher logró por fin conciliar el sueño.

Al acercarse la medianoche, al otro lado de la ciudad, Sachiko discutía con esposo. La presidenta se enteró de la poca atención que le estaba prestando Suguru tanto a los negocios como a los gemelos.

– No puedo creer que perdimos la posibilidad de expandirnos a Oceanía porque desapareciste el fin de semana y no firmaste los documentos – Sachiko gritó enfurecida – además hubo reunión de padres en Hanadera y ni siquiera te presentaste –

– ¿Y por qué no fuiste tú? Yo estaba ocupado – Suguru le respondió de mala gana.

– ¿Ocupado? Si tu secretaria me mostró tu agenda y no tenías nada pautado para ese día, ni una reunión – Sachiko espetó irritada – además yo asistí a la reunión de Mio en Lillian que era en el mismo horario, así que no mientas –

– A la larga la que quería hijos eras tú Sachiko, yo solo soy el papá postizo en esta farsa de familia que mantenemos – Suguru comentó en voz quieta y Sachiko enrojeció de la furia y su palma abierta impactó en la mejilla de Suguru. El hombre se tambaleó ante lo inesperado del golpe y un lado del labio inferior le empezó a sangrar levemente.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? si los gemelos te adoran – Sachiko le dijo en un tono de voz amenazante – el hecho que no lo seas biológicamente no te hace menos padre además, yo no consideré este matrimonio una farsa porque yo si me casé enamorada –

– Y yo no, y sé que ya no lo estas, Sachiko – ante la cara de sorpresa de la presidenta, Suguru se sonríe con sarcasmo – no pongas esa cara, se nota a leguas que tus pensamientos están dirigidos a alguien más –

– No sé a qué te refieres con eso ya que yo solo estoy concentrada en mi trabajo – Sachiko se excusa rápidamente.

– Y después yo soy el mal padre – Suguru se burla mientras se limpia su sangrante labio con un níveo pañuelo.

Al ver que Sachiko se acercó de manera amenazante y levantó la mano para propinarle un nuevo golpe, el apuesto hombre agarró la muñeca de la presidenta en el aire para evitar que ésta le agrediera nuevamente y, al aplicar presión, Sachiko dio un paso atrás mas Suguru no la soltó sino que apretó la muñeca con aun más fuerza – ¿será que debo hacerte entender de manera más contundente que quiero ser libre de esta farsa? – Sachiko jaló su muñeca para sí, escapando así de las manos de su esposo.

– ¿Sabes qué? Siento que ya no te conozco Suguru – la presidenta comentó exasperada mientras se sobó su ahora sonrojada muñeca – esta situación se está volviendo insostenible –

– Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sacchan – Suguru comentó con sorna – creo que es hora que restablezcas tus prioridades, además las clausulas están por prescribir –

– El cumpleaños número seis de los gemelos es en un mes – Sachiko agregó mientras se dirigía a la puerta – acto seguido, las clausulas impuestas a nuestra presidencia prescribirán un mes después de esa fecha, por lo que en aproximadamente dos meses podremos divorciarnos –.

Sachiko se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y agregó sin voltear – espero que sea la última vez que te atrevas a lastimarme Suguru, buenas noches – sin más, la presidenta salió del cuarto con un portazo.

Al llegar a su habitación, Sachiko se sentó en su cama y exhaló un largo suspiro. No era la primera vez que Suguru la había tratado con rudeza pero la presidenta siempre había ocultado cualquier tipo de signo de manera muy discreta, al extremo tal que ni su misma onee-sama sabia de los malos tratos que su petite soeur era victima ocasional.

Por lo general, Suguru era una persona amable pero desde hace aproximadamente un par de meses, su actitud se había tornado más distante pero, a su vez, agresiva. Dicen que las palabras hieren más que los golpes y Sachiko por fin lo entendió.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, una leve sonrisa se fue dibujando en el contrariado rostro de la presidenta al acariciar el suéter de Yumi que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Aquel trozo de suave tela se había convertido en una especie de talismán para Sachiko al punto que le era imprescindible rozar levemente aquella prenda si quería conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

– Yumi – el nombre escapó suavemente de los labios de Sachiko mientras sus dedos recorrían la suave tela del suéter de la teacher. La presidenta tomó su celular de la mesa de noche y se encontró con unas llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes. Los relacionados con su trabajo ni se molestó en abrirlos ya que, de acuerdo con ella, esos podían esperar pero si abrió unos que le interesaban sobremanera. El primero era de Sei.

' _Hola Sacchan! ¿Me extrañaste? Ja, ja, ja Youko me dijo que mañana cenarás aquí en la casa y que viene tu novia, ohhhh muero por conocerla. Por cierto, los gemelos se pueden quedar a dormir y yo los llevo mañana al colegio, se que a Saki y a Miyoko les encantará la idea_ '

Sachiko no pudo evitar sonreír y entornar los ojos, Sei era la única en hacer que la presidenta tuviese reacciones contradictorias pero a su vez, cómicas. El segundo mensaje le interesaba aun más, era de su onee-sama.

' _Sachiko, Yumi-chan aceptó ir a la cena de mañana. Tu chofer la puede buscar a las siete de la noche. Por cierto ya Sei se comprometió a buscar a tus gemelos a sus clases por lo que alístales lo necesario para que pasen la noche en casa, hablamos de eso mañana de todas formas_ '.

 _Perfecto, ya que Sei-sama va a buscar a los gemelos yo puedo ir a buscar a Yumi y así charlar un poco con ella antes de la cena para así evitar que se ponga nerviosa cuando conozca a la troglodita_ , Sachiko trazó su plan mientras se cambiaba de ropa y, al acostarse, logró conciliar el sueño rápidamente mientras sus dedos asían de manera posesiva, la suave tela del suéter de Yumi.

* * *

Al día siguiente después que la teacher terminó de darle clase a Kosuke, Sachiko entró al salón para disfrutar de una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria y té para ella y para la teacher mientras que, su hijo mayor acompañaría su rebanada con un vaso de leche.

– Me alegra mucho que aceptaras la invitación de mi onee-sama, Yumi-san– comentó Sachiko mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

– ¿La teacher va a ir a cenar con nosotros hoy, mami? – Kosuke observa con alegría a Yumi – ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno! – el pequeño empieza a moverse inquieto mientras la presidenta lo observa con irritación. Sintiendo la molestia de Sachiko, Yumi le coloca una mano sobre el antebrazo ante lo que ésta se calma notablemente.

– Kosuke-chan, ¿Recuerdas lo que aprendimos en clase hoy? – Yumi le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

– Si teacher, que no debo interrumpir cuando los adultos hablan – es en ese momento que Kosuke entiende su falta y voltea a ver a su madre sonrojado – ¡Oh! Disculpa mami, no lo vuelvo a hacer –.

– Está bien Kosuke-chan, ahora termina tu leche para que vayas a tu práctica – agregó una sorprendida Sachiko al ver lo mucho que su hijo mayor obedecía a la teacher. Minutos después el chofer buscó a Kosuke y la presidenta quedó a solas con Yumi.

En el momento que Sachiko estiró su brazo para agarrar la tetera, unas marcas violáceas en la muñeca de la presidenta captaron la atención de Yumi y, sin pensar, tomó su antebrazo suavemente para observar las marcas aún más de cerca.

Sachiko solo la observo en silencio mientras Yumi arremangó la camisa de la presidenta y, delicadamente, le dio vuelta a la mano para observar cuatro líneas gruesas marcadas en un tono violáceo intenso.

La teacher trazó las inflamadas líneas con la punta de los dedos y Sachiko sintió cómo su corazón aceleraba su ritmo y la piel de sus brazos se erizaba. Un tipo de atmosfera que la presidenta no supo identificar invadió el ambiente y el ceño de Yumi se frunció de repente.

– ¿Por…qué…? – los castaños ojos de la profesora se oscurecieron y sus facciones se endurecieron denotando ira contenida.

– Yumi…– Sachiko estaba tan sorprendida con la reacción de la teacher que no sabía que decir así que optó por recurrir al contacto físico, delineando el contorno del rostro de Yumi con la punta de los dedos haciendo que los ojos de la teacher volvieran a su dulce color almendrado.

La profesora volvió en sí y, al verse tan cercana a la presidenta, soltó su muñeca e intentó alejarse de la misma para ser detenida por Sachiko que aproximó su rostro un poco más y marrones sintieron derretirse ante la mirada penetrante de sonrientes azules.

– Ah, lo siento Sachiko-san no fue mi intención acercarme así – la teacher quedó petrificada esperando qué movimiento pensaba hacer la sonriente presidenta.

– Lo que acabas de ver es resultado de un malentendido que no llegó a mayores – Sachiko acomodó el puño de su camisa para que la marca no fuese visible pero sin retirar su rostro del de la teacher que distaba a escasos centímetros – pero gracias por la preocupación, lo aprecio inmensamente, Yumi – las silabas del nombre de la teacher resbalaron de una manera un poco atrevida de los labios de la presidenta que optó por levantarse para ocultar su repentino sonrojo que igualaba en lo rojizo a las mejillas de la teacher que, no pasó por alto, la ausencia de honorifico en su nombre.

– No fue nada, Sachiko-san simplemente que no me gusta que las personas que son importantes para mí, sufran – apenas las palabras salieron de los labios Yumi, ésta se sonrojó aun más y, ahora, hasta las puntas de sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo. Sachiko no volteó a verla sino que siguió hasta la puerta.

– Hoy yo te pasaré buscando para ir a la cena, Yumi…san – la presidenta comentó mientras abría la puerta.

– Pero y ¿su esposo? – Preguntó la profesora para recibir una seca sonrisa por parte de la presidenta – él no irá – Sachiko afirmó – de hecho, ya falta poco para que deje de llamarse así – lo último no fue más que un suave susurro antes de cerrar la puerta por lo que Yumi quedó con la duda si esto último fue real o parte de su imaginación que añoraba a una presidenta soltera.

* * *

A las seis y media de la tarde un suave toque en la puerta de su apartamento puso en alerta a la profesora castaña, que aun no estaba lista.

– ¿Quién es? – gritó la teacher mientras caminó hacia la puerta.

– Soy yo, Sachiko – añadió la presidenta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Los ojos de Yumi no pudieron notarse más sorprendidos ante el atuendo de Sachiko. La presidenta usaba un par de jeans oscuros ceñidos al cuerpo, zapatillas de tacón alto rojas, una chaqueta biker asimétrica de color negro, una camisa blanca con pliegues delanteros y una corbata delgada roja desanudada.

– ¡Guao! – la teacher no pudo evitar exclamar con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

– ¿Tan mal me veo que no me invitan a pasar? – Sachiko comentó con una sonrisa.

 _Al contrario, te ves tan sexy que no quisiera ir a ningún lado sino…_ , una muy sonrojada teacher pensó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Sachiko.

– ¿Te falta mucho, Yumi? – la presidenta preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la sonrojada profesora que usaba unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa a rayas delgadas con los dos primeros botones abiertos, su maquillaje era sutil pero Sachiko no pudo evitar admirar lo hermosa que se veía Yumi con el cabello suelto.

– No Sachiko-san, solo necesito ponerme esta cadena pero no he podido cerrarla – la teacher le muestra a la presidenta una cadena de plata con una pequeña cruz con incrustaciones de piedras ámbar.

– Voltéate para ayudarte, Yumi – Sachiko agregó en voz suave y los brazos de Yumi se erizaron. Al darle la espalda a la presidenta levantó su cabello con una mano mientras que, con la otra, le daba la pieza de joyería a Sachiko.

La presidenta extendió la cadena y la colocó por delante del cuello de la teacher mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para que Yumi sintiera la sutil respiración de Sachiko en su cuello y lo suave de sus pechos en la espalda. La teacher sintió como su temperatura se elevaba ante lo inesperado de la cercanía de la presidenta.

Un crisol de nuevas sensaciones se arremolinaba en sus cuerpos y mentes y, tanto Yumi como Sachiko, no estaban del todo claras en cómo reaccionar, pero algo se estaba haciendo más evidente, y era que ambas se atraían de una manera cada vez más incontrolable.

El suave _clic_ que se escuchó a continuación, provino de cuando Sachiko logró ajustar la cadena de Yumi en su sitio y, cuando sus dedos rozaron la parte trasera del cuello de la teacher, ésta suspiró largamente tratando de calmar sus nervios.

– Ah…¿Sachiko…san? – Yumi dio un paso hacia adelante para separarse de la cómoda pero tentadora cercanía de la presidenta – gracias por ayudarme, voy a buscar mi chaqueta y nos vamos – la teacher comentó mientras caminaba hasta su habitación en donde se sentó en la cama para calmarse un poco.

 _Siento que Sachiko está tan confundida como yo, a veces, parece ser tan cercana y cálida que me enternece pero, a veces, tiene un lado más agresivo que me hace desear conocer más de cerca las diferentes facetas que posee Ogasawara Sachiko, la mujer que ha invadido mis pensamientos_ , pensó Yumi mientras tomaba de la cama su chaqueta azul marina entallada y con detalles náuticos blancos.

 _¿Por qué el contacto con la piel de Yumi me causa tanta dicha? Hay algo en ella que me llena no sólo de ternura sino de unas ansias de más, de develar todos los secretos que hay detrás de esa sonrisa, de esas caricias, de ese tierno sonrojo, definitivamente debo agradecerle a mi onee-sama por esta maravillosa oportunidad de acercarme un poco más al misterio que representa Fukuzawa Yumi, la mujer que se adueña de mi mente con más frecuencia de la que podría reconocer_ , aún de pie en el mismo sitio desde que se fue la teacher, Sachiko debatió consigo misma en su monólogo mental el cual fue interrumpido cuando Yumi volvió nuevamente a estar en la presencia de la presidenta.

– Estoy lista Sachiko-san – la teacher se detuvo frente a Sachiko que saltó ligeramente sorprendida cuando Yumi procedió a estirar su desarreglada roja corbata para anudarla prontamente – es que estaba torcida – la profesora castaña comentó con un ligero sonrojo y sin soltar la corbata susurró – ahora te ves mejor, Sachiko…– al escuchar el tono sensual en que la teacher pronunció su nombre, la presidenta suspiró suavemente y el ambiente que las envolvía a ambas se llenó de electricidad.

Sachiko sintió una atracción inmensa hacia Yumi por lo que, luego de dar un paso al frente y acercarse más a la teacher y ver que ésta no se sentía incomoda sino que la aproximó más halando la corbata para que su rostro estuviera más cerca, la presidenta sintió como el tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta mientras la distancia entre ambas iba desapareciendo y sus labios se acercaban a reclamar el ansiado tesoro que eran los de la teacher.

Un estridente sonido interrumpió el ansiado momento y la eléctrica atmosfera se resquebrajó, era el teléfono de Sachiko. Maldiciendo mentalmente a todos los antepasados de quien osó a entorpecer su mágico encuentro, la presidenta dio un paso atrás y Yumi soltó la corbata de la presidenta.

– ¡Qué! – Exclamó Sachiko con irritación – Oh, onee-sama, no pasa nada no te preocupes, Yumi y yo ya vamos saliendo para allá, nos vemos en unos minutos – al finalizar la llamada, Sachiko no sabía cómo encarar a la teacher.

Sintiendo la tensión entre ambas, Yumi abrió la puerta y volteó a ver a la presidenta – Sachiko-san es mejor que salgamos de una vez, no creo que debamos llegar tarde –

– Pero…– la presidenta protestó mientras Yumi esbozó una sonrisa – tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre cualquier cosa que necesite aclaración Sachiko-san – sin más, ambas salieron del apartamento rumbo a casa de Youko.

El trayecto fue corto y tanto la presidenta como la teacher estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos, ya que, en tan poco tiempo, habían franqueado límites de cercanía bastante discordantes.

Por otro lado, Sachiko jamás ha sido una persona paciente por lo que el silencio la estaba sacando de quicio. Afortunadamente, antes de que la presidenta optara por gritar exasperada, el viaje llegó a su fin.

– Por cierto Yumi, te traje tu suéter – la presidenta señaló el asiento trasero en donde la rosada prenda reposaba.

– Oh, gracias – comentó la teacher mientras bajaba del vehículo.

– ¡Mami! – el incómodo momento fue interrumpido por el grito de Kosuke al ver a la presidenta. El niño corrió desde la entrada para abrazar a su madre la cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, un poco más resignada al carácter hiperactivo de su hijo.

– ¡Hola teacher! – Mio optó por acercarse primero a Yumi y se abrazó a su cintura a lo que la teacher sonrió y le acarició la cabeza – Mio – agregó con voz suave.

– Ni en mil años hubiese esperado verte de nuevo, Yumi-chan – una sorprendida rubia comentó desde la entrada de la casa. Los ojos de la teacher se posaron en la dueña de la voz y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro lo que a Sachiko no pareció agradarle ya que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

– ¡Sei-sama! – la teacher se aproximó a la rubia la cual la abrazó fuertemente y Yumi soltó una carcajada cuando la ex Rosa Gigantea la levantó del suelo levemente.

– Creo que es más que suficiente Satou, a Yumi…san le incomoda el contacto físico – Sachiko agregó con furia contenida mientras Kosuke se acercó a Mio y la abrazó al ver que temblaba ligeramente, la niña era extremadamente sensible a los cambios de humor de su madre.

– ¡Oh! La presidenta ogro ha hablado – Sei soltó a Yumi la cual se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Mio y la tomó en brazos mientras le lanzó una mirada seria a Sachiko, la cual bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

– Lo siento Mio, no era mi intención asustarte – la presidenta se acercó a la niña la cual se abrazó al cuello de Yumi y de Sachiko por lo que los rostros de ambas se acercaron peligrosamente, haciendo que las mejillas de tanto la teacher como la presidenta se tiñeran de un rojo intenso.

– ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – Youko le susurra en voz baja a Sei que asiente con una sonrisa.

– Tu hermanita está perdidamente enamorada y sometida lo cual ¡Es glorioso! – la rubia sonrió mientras observaba como Mio era abrazada por Sachiko para luego ser puesta en el suelo, a lo cual, la niña tomó una mano de su madre y una de la teacher y caminó con ellas hasta donde se encontraba la familia Satou-Mizuno.

El tener la mano de Mio entre la suya tranquilizó a la teacher ante lo inesperado del nuevo entorno. Sorprendentemente, ni Sei ni Youko la incomodaban debido a que las había conocido antes de _aquel_ incidente.

Desde que volvió a ver a Sachiko, la teacher siempre se preguntó qué hubiese pasado de no haber sido transferida a St. Miator pero el pasado es algo que no se puede cambiar por lo que la teacher decidió mirar hacia el futuro.

Después de la cena, Yumi conoció a sus nuevas alumnas. Miyoko y Saki quedaron encantadas con la teacher por lo que Youko y Sei acordaron que las gemelas verían clases a partir del día siguiente.

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, tanto los gemelos Ogasawara como los Satou-Mizuno, se fueron a dormir mientras las cuatro adultas siguieron charlando animadamente. Misteriosamente, Sei se contuvo de hacerle bromas a Sachiko lo cual tenía en alerta máxima a la presidenta que no confiaba ni un poco en la rubia.

Después de varias botellas de vino, tanto Sachiko como Yumi fueron declaradas no aptas para conducir por Youko, por lo que Sei preparó la habitación de huéspedes que, irónicamente o premeditado por la rubia que fue la encargada de las bebidas, tenía una sola cama, lo cual tuvo sin cuidado a la presidenta y a la teacher que, luego de cambiarse en ropas más cómodas, suministradas por las anfitrionas, se acostaron una al lado de la otra.

A medida que la madrugada se acercaba de manera inexorable, la temperatura empezó a descender de manera constante por lo que Sachiko, que no era amiga del frío, se acercó a la fuente de calor más cercana que consiguió a su alcance: Yumi.

La presidenta abrazó a la teacher que, a su vez, volteó su cuerpo de manera que su cabeza reposara en el hombro de la presidenta que optó por deslizar una pierna entre las de la teacher.

Un sutil suspiro escapó de los labios Yumi mientras medio cuerpo reposaba plácidamente encima del de Sachiko que, a su vez, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. Y así pasaron la noche, entre suspiros y sonrisas cobijadas por el manto nocturno mientras distantes estrellas fugaces adornaban el oscuro cielo, sinónimo de un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

 **A/N: Como ven ni estaba muerta ni estaba de parranda jejeje, espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en un review...**


	8. Brisa marina

**Hola, disculpen la espera pero una tia fallecio y tuve que salir de mi pais, haciendo la historia corta, no he podido volver a mi pais debido a la situacion de disturbios. Este capitulo lo tenia empezado desde hace tiempo pero entre ayer y hoy me vino la inspiracion [ademas logre tener un poco de tiempo a solas] y lo termine, espero les guste. Es algo ligero y por fin estamos moviendo la historia lo cual es maravilloso ya que, como he dicho varias veces, La Teacher es una historia ligera y corta comparada con Oh Sister! que duro 30 capitulos.**

 **Thestral212: Lo prometido es deuda, te dije que hoy mismo publicaria y aqui esta, espero te guste.**

 **licborrego: Aqui va el nuevo, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Aldmagali: No abandonare la historia aunque me tarde en actualizar, prometo terminarla.**

 **Guest#1: Aqui va la continuacion.**

 **Mery: Que bueno que te gusto.**

 **Guest#2: El primer anime que me recomendaste vi un poco pero despues de Hibike! es dificil ver anime musical, el segundo esta en mi lista por ver, gracias por las recomendaciones.**

 **Luna del Desierto: Muchas gracias, me honra que te haya gustado mi historia, he tomado en cuenta tus sugerencias y he tratado de evitar los errores. Mi Suguru es algo idiota pero la historia no se centra en el, digamos que lo agarramos en un mal momento. Shimako es un personaje dificil de escribir por ese aire angelical que es dificil de romper pero me encanta. Sei ya aparece con fuerza en este capitulo y es muy divertida, de hecho es uno de los capitulos en los que mas me he reido mientras revisaba, ademas Youko ha evolucionado bajo la influencia de su esposa pero no deja de ser la onee-sama de Sachiko. La historia del pasado de Yumi esta cerca, ten un poco de paciencia. Gracias por leer y comentar, hiciste mi dia.**

 **dinnca: La manana llega en este capitulo y si, Sei ha llegado asi que sera una historia mas ligera, gracias por leer.**

 **Momo-chan: Aqui esta el proximo, gracias por leerme.**

 **Meh: Muchas gracias.**

 **Ee: gracias, espero que la sigas disfrutando.**

 **Isabellasato: Listo, aqui esta la actualizacion.**

 **Luzy: Aqui esta.**

 **lili: Aqui estoy!**

 **Mery: Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, disculpa la espera.**

 **Shizsuki Kuga Fujino: Disculpa la espera, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Fiorella: Muchas gracias**

 **Guest#3: Aqui esta por fin!**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Thestral212 por tenerme paciencia y presionarme sutilmente para que por fin actualizara. De lo que leiste ayer a hoy hubo unos cambios minimos, como el titulo, pero la historia sigue igual.**

 **A todos los demas, disculpen la espera y espero les guste mucho.**

* * *

8.- Brisa marina

* * *

La mañana llegó inexorablemente y sutiles rayos de luz se filtraban por las gruesas cortinas de la habitación de huéspedes del matrimonio Satou-Mizuno. Yumi jamás había dormido tan bien ni tan cómoda hasta ahora.

Al abrir sus adormilados ojos cafés, la teacher se sintió rodeada de una extraña calidez. Cuando intentó moverse, un par de brazos la atrajeron aun más hacia una suave y delicada superficie para luego sentir un tibio aliento rozando la parte trasera de su cuello por lo que la piel de gallina invadiendo sus brazos no se hizo esperar.

A pesar de resistirse al contacto físico, Fukuzawa Yumi se sentía segura rodeada de aquel cálido cuerpo que emanaba tranquilidad. En aquel momento, la teacher se vio forzada a aceptar lo inevitable: se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia Ogasawara Sachiko. Por lo que, al sentirse tan cómoda, decidió cerrar sus ojos y seguir descansando un poco más rodeada por aquellos níveos y protectores brazos.

Una hora después, orbes azules trataban de enfocar en medio del sopor que invadía a su dueña. Al verse aprisionada por un cuerpo recostado parcialmente sobre el suyo, Ogasawara Sachiko entró en pánico por unos instantes.

Luego de ver un mar de cabellos castaños y la suave sonrisa de una aún dormida teacher, la presidenta decidió disfrutar un poco más de este raro momento de paz. Sachiko se vio en la misma posición que la teacher una hora atrás, tuvo que aceptar que seguir tapando el sol con un dedo era ridículo por lo que por fin admitió el hecho de estar irremisiblemente atraída hacia Fukuzawa Yumi, la teacher de sus hijos.

Lo que para ambas fue un instante, en realidad fueron incontables horas al punto que cuando Youko, preocupada por su petite soeur que aun no despertaba, entró a la habitación para llevarse una sorpresa al ver a la presidenta durmiendo plácidamente con la teacher en brazos. El suave clic de una cámara fue escuchado a espaldas de la abogada, era Sei que decidió tomar una fotografía con su teléfono.

– Es un momento hermoso Youko, además es material para futuros chantajes – la rubia comentó divertida mientras la abogada solo se limitó a entornar los ojos, tantos años de convivencia con su esposa le habían enseñado a pasar cosas por alto y así no amargarse con las travesuras de la rubia.

– ¿Onee-sama, eres tú? – susurró la presidenta aun adormilada mientras pesados parpados dejaban entrever un par de somnolientos ojos azules.

– Sachan se mueve rápido, ya hasta llevó a la cama a Yumi – Sei comentó burlona mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo.

– Sei, no querrás despertar a nuestra invitada – la abogada miró a su esposa y la rubia sabía que no debía tentar su suerte por lo que permaneció en silencio – Sachiko, llamé a tu secretaria y tus compromisos de la mañana fueron cancelados –.

– Pero, ¿por qué onee-sama? – Sachiko susurró en voz un poco más alta pero no lo suficiente para despertar a la teacher que aún tenía en brazos.

– Quizás porque son las once de la mañana, Sachan – Sei comentó con una amplia sonrisa y un codazo de su esposa la limitó de agregar algo más.

– No te preocupes por nada Sachiko, Sei llevó a los niños al colegio y también los irá a buscar para que almorcemos todos juntos – la abogada volteó a ver a su esposa la cual asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse de la habitación mientras Youko se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la misma – mejor explícame ¿cómo es que amaneciste con la teacher en brazos? – el rostro de Sachiko se tornó de un color rojo intenso.

– Honestamente no lo sé onee-sama pero, ¿puedo confesarte algo? – Sachiko susurró tratando de no despertar a Yumi mientras Youko asintió con la cabeza – no me molesta en lo más mínimo despertar…así – la presidenta miró hacia abajo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el sereno rostro de la teacher.

– Ya veo, pues creo que deben hablar y de ahí ver cómo evolucionan las cosas, ¿no crees? – agregó la abogada mientras se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta – mientras tanto voy a seguir preparando el almuerzo – al Youko cerrar la puerta, Sachiko trató de salir de la cama sin despertar a Yumi.

– ¿Por qué mi almohada se mueve? – susurró la teacher mientras abría sus adormilados ojos cafés para encontrarse con sonrientes azules – oh…–

– Buenos días Yumi – agregó la presidenta sin soltar a la teacher.

– Buenos días, Sachiko…san – comentó la teacher mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de alguien.

– Todo está bien Yumi, no tienes por qué tener miedo, yo no te haré daño – susurró la presidenta y la teacher se relajó lentamente para luego escapar de los brazos de Sachiko y sentarse en la cama.

– ¿Nosotras dormimos…? – Yumi hizo señas hacia la cama y a la presidenta la cual se sentó, recostándose en el espaldar de la cama con una sonrisa.

– ¿…Así? – Sachiko completó la frase por la teacher para luego asentir con la cabeza en señal afirmativa – pero como le dije a mi onee-sama, no me desagradó despertar así – el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambas fue casi instantáneo – además Yumi, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente –.

– ¿Ah sí?, ¿sobre qué? – la teacher preguntó mientras se estiraba.

– Sobre aquel… – Sachiko se rozó los labios con la punta de los dedos y su rostro enrojeció aún más – casi…be…beso – la presidenta agregó con cierto nerviosismo.

– ¡Oh! – Yumi sentía que su rostro ardía de lo rojo que se había tornado – pues… – la teacher no tuvo chance de emitir otra palabra cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par por Sei que interrumpido el momento y Sachiko no podía mostrarse más molesta.

– Niñas, manda a decir Youko que se duchen y se cambien que el almuerzo estará listo pronto, en el clóset hay toallas y batas así que salgan de él, digo, busquen allí, nos vemos – las carcajadas de la rubia podían escucharse alejándose por el pasillo. Sachiko suspiró largamente y se levantó de la cama, el momento de hablar fue arruinado por una inoportuna rubia.

– Tendremos tiempo más tarde, Sachiko-san – Yumi comentó con un aire de resignación mientras sacaba dos toallas y dos batas de baño del clóset – por el momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es tomar un baño –.

– Usa este baño Yumi, yo usaré el de mi onee-sama – Sachiko comentó mientras tomaba la bata y la toalla que le ofrecía la teacher para luego dirigirse a la puerta – no creas que esta conversación no pasará, Yumi – agregó la presidenta antes de dejar la habitación.

* * *

 _Esta conversación que tanto temo, Sachiko no la dejará pasar, así como así. Pero, ¿cómo explicar esta atracción que siento por ella? Estas nuevas sensaciones de cercanía, estas ansias de rozar esos dulces labios con los míos._

La teacher salió de la ducha y se vistió en medio de suspiros. Al ver la pantalla de su teléfono encenderse, Yumi lo tomó para revisar sus mensajes, tenía uno solo.

' _¿Qué te parecería un picnic bajo los cerezos? Es algo relajante que sé que te encantará_ ' era Shimako invitándola a pasar el día de mañana con ella a lo cual la teacher aceptó la invitación. Instantes después, Sei la buscó para que la acompañara a buscar a sus gemelas y a los gemelos Ogasawara al colegio.

* * *

Sintiendo la cercanía de su petite soeur, Youko sirvió una taza de café y la colocó sobre el mesón de la cocina para luego continuar cocinando. A pesar de ser una persona muy ocupada, Mizuno Youko cocinaba para sus hijas al menos tres veces durante la semana, mientras Sei cocinaba los fines de semana.

– Yo sé que no funcionas sin café después de levantarte Sachiko – agregó la abogada aun dando la espalda – por eso te lo serví –

– Es como si me leyeras la mente, onee-sama – agregó la presidenta con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a degustar aquel oscuro elixir que le devolvía la vida en cada sorbo.

– Eso sucede cuando tomas a una petite soeur y la adoras tanto como yo a ti, Sachiko – Youko volteó con una sonrisa en los labios – aprendes sus mañas –

– Hablas de mi como si fuese una mascota amaestrada por ti, onee-sama – protestó la presidenta con un pequeño puchero.

– Bueno, casi – la abogada soltó una risa despreocupada.

– ¡Onee-sama! – Sachiko protestó

– Hablando de otra cosa, más específicamente sobre un par de adultas responsables que amanecieron entrelazadas de tal manera que no se veía donde terminaba una y empezaba la otra – bromeó Youko y Sachiko tuvo la gentileza de sonrojarse, mucho.

– Como te dije antes onee-sama, no me disgustó en lo absoluto amanecer así, pero…– Sachiko tomó un sorbo de su café antes de continuar – no quiero hacer algo precipitado debido a las circunstancias actuales en la que la situación con Suguru no está solucionada y aún hay muchas cosas que no sé de Yumi –

– Estás hablando como si le fueses a proponer matrimonio, Sachiko – Youko bromeó mientras la presidenta casi deja caer la taza de humeante café – tómalo con calma y conózcanse poco a poco, tienes que dejar que ella se abra y confíe en ti – la abogada se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a la presidenta – dale tiempo Sachiko –

– Está bien, onee-sama – sonrió la presidenta mientras continuaba disfrutando su café.

– Después de almuerzo tenemos una reunión con la rama europea de la compañía así que prepárate para una larga tarde en la oficina – Youko comentó mientras sacaba un lomo asado del horno.

– ¿Podemos pasar por donde Shimako antes de ir a la oficina por la merienda de los niños? – preguntó Sachiko mientras se acercaba a robar un poco del asado.

– Por supuesto, le diré a Sei que nos lleve – Youko comentó mientras le daba un poco de asado a Sachiko para que no pellizcara la comida, definitivamente tenía a su petite soeur muy malacostumbrada – así ella ve a su petite soeur y la invita a ver los cerezos con nosotras mañana –

– Crees que debería invitar a…– Sachiko fue rápidamente interrumpida por Youko.

– Dale tiempo Sachiko, no la atosigues – comentó la abogada mientras le servía un poco más de asado a la presidenta.

– Está bien onee-sama – Sachiko agregó mientras disfrutaba de un bocado del asado, estaba delicioso.

* * *

En el auto camino a buscar a Kosuke a Hanadera, Sei no dejaba de bromear con Yumi que no podía estar más sonrojada.

– ¡Sei-sama, por favor! – la teacher protestó mientras la rubia soltaba otra sonora carcajada.

– Pero es que Yumi-chan, mira la foto – la rubia le mostraba una de las tantas imágenes que tomó de ella y Sachiko mientras dormían – se ven tan lindas, perfectas la una para la otra –

– Pues…– la teacher quería reafirmar lo que la escritora decía, pero algo se lo impedía, quizás el hecho de que Sachiko era una mujer casada.

– Acepta al menos que se ven bien juntas –

– Está bien, lo acepto Sei-sama –

– Acepta también que te gustaría besarla –

– Lo acep…¡Hey! Sei-sama no diga esas cosas –

– Acepta entonces que has pensado en hacer ciertas 'cositas' con ella –

– ¡Sei-sama! – el sonrojo de Yumi delataba sus pensamientos más profundos.

– Como que Youko tenía razón y debí haber sido psicóloga – la rubia pensó en voz alta mientras estaban detenidas en un semáforo en rojo.

– Mas psico…loca que psicóloga – susurró Yumi a lo que Sei sonrió divertida.

– Es lo mismo que dijo Sachiko, ¿ves? La una para la otra – comentó la rubia escritora antes de detenerse en la entrada del colegio Hanadera y quitarle el seguro a la puerta para que Kosuke entrara.

– ¡Teacher! Dígame que va a almorzar con nosotros ¿Sí? – Kosuke comentó sin parar hasta que Yumi asintió con la cabeza y el niño dirigió su atención hacia Sei – hola tía cool gracias por buscarme –

– ¡Pensé que no me iba a saludar mi sobrino favorito! – comentó la rubia con un gesto dramático a lo que Kosuke rio.

– Pero soy tu único sobrino tía cool – comentó el niño distraído mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

– Shh eso es un secreto Kosuke-chan – sonrió la rubia antes de arrancar en dirección a Lillian y Yumi respiró aliviada de que el interrogatorio finalizara ya que había un niño en el auto, o, al menos, eso creía.

– Hoy me enteré de algo interesante, Kosuke – Sei comentó a modo de broma y Yumi entornó los ojos.

– ¡Oh! – Kosuke se movía emocionado – ¿De qué te enteraste tía cool?

– Es un pequeño secreto sobre tu teacher – agregó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras Yumi le daba una barrita de arroz inflado a Kosuke.

– Si es sobre quién le gusta a la teacher, yo lo sé tía cool – comentó el niño distraído – también sé quién le gusta a mi mamá –

– ¡Oh! este niño siempre va un paso adelante – la rubia avanzaba entre calles adornadas con diversos jardines de flores multicolores. Al ver un semáforo en amarillo, Sei detuvo el auto y volteó a ver al niño Ogasawara que terminaba de comer su barrita de arroz – a ver Kosuke-chan, ¿quién le gusta a tu mami? –

– La teacher – el niño comentó mientras tomaba un poco de agua de su termo y Yumi sintió como su rostro se enrojecía de manera irremediable.

– ¿Y a la teacher? – preguntó Sei con una picara sonrisa.

– Mi mami – agregó el niño con inocencia.

– ¿Ves? – al cambiar el semáforo, Sei continuó conduciendo para luego comentarle en voz baja a Yumi – los niños nunca mienten y menos un Ogasawara –

– Y…ya ve…veo – la teacher se tornó nerviosa de repente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sei detuvo el auto en la entrada del Colegio Lillian.

– Esto me trae recuerdos – Yumi sonrió nostálgica.

– Uh oh, a Sachiko no le va a gustar esto – agregó Sei mientras Kosuke soltó su cinturón y salió del auto rápidamente.

– Mio, ¿Quién fue? – preguntó Kosuke con furia contenida al acercarse a su hermana y verla con raspones en las manos y en su rodilla derecha. Había unas niñas en la clase de su hermana que siempre la molestaban hasta que Kosuke se enfrentó a ellas, pero, por no estar en el mismo colegio, no podía proteger a su tímida hermana todo el tiempo – ¿las mismas niñas idiotas de la otra vez? – Mio afirmó con la cabeza lentamente.

– Kosuke-chan, espera – con una suave mano en el hombro, Yumi detuvo al niño, se acercó a Mio y, tomándola de la mano, la llevó a un banco cercano para curarle las heridas – a ver Mio-chan, cuéntame que sucedió – a lo que la tímida niña le relató la historia a la teacher sobre las niñas que la trataban mal por ser una Ogasawara mientras sus padres eran empleados de rango bajo de la empresa de Sachiko, era simplemente una cuestión de envidia.

– Yo conozco a esas niñas, Sei-mama si quieres les podemos dar una paliza – comentó una seria Saki mientras se sonaba los nudillos, tal como su rubia madre le había enseñado.

– Por muy orgullosa que eso me haría sentir, esta vez vamos a tomar el camino civilizado, Saki-chan – agregó Sei con una sonrisa.

La rubia estaba consciente de cuanto su hija mayor 'quería' a la menor de los niños Ogasawara por lo que ya tenía una apuesta pendiente con Youko de que su amada Saki conquistaría el corazón de la tímida Mio en un futuro algo lejano.

La abogada entornaba los ojos cada vez que Sei sacaba a relucir el tema, pero igual apostó ya que ella también tenía sus sospechas ya que, según sus propias palabras, de tal palo tal astilla.

A medida que Mio le contaba a Yumi sobre las niñas que la molestaban, el rostro de la teacher se mostraba más iracundo – vamos a la dirección a hablar con esos padres – Yumi tomó de la mano a Mio y volteó a ver a Sei – ¿Nos acompañas? – la rubia asintió y la siguió sin emitir comentario alguno, no fuese a ser que Yumi le arrancara la cabeza ya que la ira de la teacher era palpable a kilómetros de distancia.

Mientras caminaban, Yumi sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Sachiko, mientras éste sonaba, volteó a ver a Sei – por favor adelántense hasta la dirección, debo hablar con Sachiko antes –.

– Si, Yumi – la presidenta saludó de manera afectuosa.

– Sachiko, tenemos un problema con Mio – la teacher procedió a relatarle todo lo que Mio le comentó y Yumi sintió como la presidenta se enfurecía.

– ¿Yumi? Es Youko, estas en altavoz – en el fondo se escuchaba que aún estaban en la cocina – para que puedas tener autoridad te propongo lo siguiente, hazte pasar como la pareja de Sachiko –.

– ¡Qué! – Yumi exclamó al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Onee-sama! – clamó Sachiko al lado de Youko.

– Claro, es la solución perfecta – la abogada comentó mientras cortaba una zanahoria en tiras – nadie sabe que Suguru es tu esposo ya que jamás ha asistido a ninguna actividad en Lillian por lo que es como si no existiera, además – continuó Youko mientras tomaba una nueva zanahoria – en dado caso que haya algún tipo de protesta, pueden llamarme a mí como su representante legal o a Sachiko para confirmar – Yumi respiró profundo tratando de mantener sus pensamientos a raya, pretender ser la pareja de Sachiko le había alborotado la imaginación.

– Está bien, hablaré con los niños para que el plan funcione – Yumi agregó con las mejillas teñidas de un tono rosáceo mientras finalizaba la llamada.

La teacher se aproximó a Sei apenas llegó a la puerta de la dirección explicándole todo rápidamente la cual llamó a sus hijas y a los gemelos Ogasawara y, junto con la teacher, les explicaron el plan de Youko a lo que los niños de Sachiko se mostraron emocionados.

En efecto, la directora de Lillian llamó a Sachiko quien confirmó la identidad de la teacher como su pareja y los gemelos Ogasawara la llamaban 'mamá Yumi' a lo que el sonrojo en el rostro de Yumi no se hizo esperar, muy en el fondo ella deseaba que aquello fuese cierto.

Luego de veinte minutos de conversación, se decidió castigar a las culpables y, luego de ofrecer una disculpa, Sei junto con Yumi y los niños regresaron al auto para ir a casa.

– Entonces, ' _mamá Yumi_ ' – la escritora dijo con una sonrisa – ¿ahora si van a salir del closet? –

– No me diga así, Sei-sama – la teacher se sonrojó nuevamente – además fue para por una buena causa –.

– Ay, Yumi, Yumi, mírame a los ojos y niégame que darías mucho de ti para hacer de ese concepto de ' _mamá Yumi_ ' una realidad permanente – la rubia retó a la teacher que evitó la mirada – lo sabía – el resto del camino fue en silencio, salvo por risas y conversaciones infantiles provenientes del asiento trasero del auto de Sei.

* * *

El almuerzo en el hogar Satou-Mizuno fue armonioso. Los niños comían con agrado mientras las adultas conversaban y Sachiko y Yumi evitaban mirarse. Después del postre, los niños fueron a ducharse y cambiarse para ir a sus actividades vespertinas.

Youko y Saki se dirigieron a la torre Ogasawara con el chofer de Sachiko mientras la presidenta, Yumi y Mio se fueron en el auto de Sachiko en la misma dirección, mientras Sei, Kosuke y Miyoko fueron conducidas por Sei a sus actividades de la tarde y la rubia escritora se comprometió a ir a buscar la merienda para los niños en el café de Shimako.

Ya en la torre Ogasawara, Mio haló el puño de la camisa de Sachiko quien volteó a mirar a su hija y se agachó frente a ella – ¿Qué sucede Mio-chan? – la niña se acercó a su madre y le susurró algo al oído a lo que Sachiko se sonrojó – creo que debes preguntárselo tu Mio-chan, solo que debe ser un secreto que debes guardar para que Sugu…digo, tu padre no sepa, ¿entendido? – la niña asintió y sonrió complacida para luego acercarse a Yumi la cual también se agachó para escuchar lo que la pequeña Ogasawara quería decirle.

– Teacher, me gustaría poder llamarla 'mamá Yumi', ¿puedo? – los ojos de Yumi se abrieron sorprendidos y con una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza y la niña la abrazó largamente. Sachiko observó la escena con una sonrisa y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Definitivamente, Yumi fue la mejor decisión que el inútil de su, futuro exesposo, había tomado en largo tiempo.

 _Y hablando sobre exesposos, le voy a pedir a Youko que agilice todo el proceso de divorcio, quiero estar separada lo antes posible de Suguru para poder tener un buen inicio con Yumi._

 _Mi Yumi._

Sachiko no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente al recordar cómo amaneció cobijada por la calidez de la teacher. Para evitar que la teacher la viera con tal sonrojo, Sachiko le dijo rápidamente que fuese al salón con Mio mientras ella iba a su oficina a organizar todo para la reunión que tenía pendiente.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando la reunión pautada para la tarde llevaba ya varias horas de duración, la mente de Sachiko empezó a divagar por senderos más amigables plagados de recuerdos de esa misma mañana cuando despertó y, la primera imagen que sus ojos registraron, fue el sonriente rostro de Yumi.

 _Debe haber alguna manera de hacer que Yumi y yo avancemos hacia algún lado. Definitivamente hay algo en ella que me atrae y sería ridículo seguirlo negando._

Los ejecutivos se mostraban nerviosos al ver que la presidenta se mostraba distraída, lo cual ellos confundieron con aburrida y, una Sachiko aburrida significaba el fin de sus carreras.

Un sutil roce de brazos por parte de Youko, trajo de vuelta a una muy ensimismada Sachiko que optó por prestar atención a la reunión para poder terminar antes de que la teacher terminara de dar clases y así invitarla a hacer algo después del trabajo.

* * *

En un salón no muy lejano de allí, Fukuzawa Yumi también estaba sumida en fantasías relacionadas con cierta presidenta, pero Mio la mantuvo bastante ocupada. A la hora de la merienda, Sei llevó los refrigerios y la teacher realmente deseó que Sachiko las acompañara como siempre, pero la presidenta estaba aún ocupada.

Luego que Mio se fue a su clase de piano y la traviesa Saki empezó su clase, Yumi apenas tuvo chance para respirar, la hija mayor del matrimonio Satou-Mizuno era tan activa como Kosuke por lo que la teacher no tuvo muchos instantes para dejar divagar su mente.

* * *

– Sachiko, por María-sama, deja de ver el reloj – comentó Youko con fastidio. La junta había terminado tarde y Sachiko estaba desesperada por saber si Yumi la había esperado.

– ¿Por qué se demora tanto este ascensor? – exclamó la presidenta con molestia y su secretaria llamó a seguridad para ordenar que el ascensor subiera directamente al piso donde se encontraba Sachiko. No más de treinta segundos después, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas lo abordaron.

– Cálmate que ya llegó y vamos juntas, así busco a Saki-chan para ir a casa – la abogada acompañó a Sachiko y juntas descendieron hasta el piso donde se encontraba el salón de Yumi.

Al entrar, la presidenta sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y pronto lamentó la ausencia de Yumi, en el salón solo estaba Saki armando un rompecabezas.

– La teacher ya viene, está en el baño – la pequeña comentó sin levantar la vista, le encantaban los rompecabezas.

– Termina allí y vámonos a casa, Saki-chan – ordenó la abogada y la niña obedeció rápidamente – te dejo el camino libre para que hablen Sachiko, por favor no desperdicies esta oportunidad, por cierto, los gemelos se quedarán en casa esta noche ya que mañana no hay escuela así que no te preocupes por ellos – aconsejó Youko a su petite soeur antes de retirarse con su hija mayor.

– Bye bye, tía Sachiko – inocentes ojos grises miraron a cariñosos azules.

– Bye Saki-chan – la presidenta sonrió y abrazó a la pequeña antes de que se marchara. Alrededor de un minuto después, Yumi entró a su salón para encontrarse de frente con Sachiko y ambas se ruborizaron sutilmente.

– Yumi – la presidenta pronunció el nombre de la teacher con cierta dulzura.

– Sachiko – la teacher sonrió con algo de pena.

– ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo, Yumi? – la presidenta dio un paso para acercarse a la teacher.

– Por supuesto, pero ¿y los gemelos? – Yumi preguntó preocupada.

– Hoy se van a quedar con mi onee-sama y Sei-sama – Sachiko se acercó lentamente y le ofreció su mano a la teacher, esperando que ésta hiciera el primer movimiento – ¿vamos? – a lo que Yumi asintió y tomó la mano de Sachiko y así, tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron al ascensor para salir de la torre Ogasawara e ir a cenar juntas.

* * *

 **N/A: El proximo sera la cena por lo que no sera un capitulo largo, espero leer sus comentarios y, de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar...**


	9. Intervalos nubosos

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, estoy muy emocionada por este capitulo y espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo.**

 **Thestral212: Tu sabes que me encanta escribir sobre cosas bonitas mas que tristes y pues lo cursi se me da bien, aparentemente. "Mama Yumi" no estaba planeado de hecho muchas cosas se salieron de mi planificacion por capitulos y muchas cosas del 8 pasaron al 9 y del 9 al 10. Shimako...bueh cosas vienen en camino pero te aseguro que con este capitulo gritaras como fangirl.**

 **Luna del Desierto: Sei nacio para fastidiar a Sachiko y lo hace tan bien que todos recurrimos a ella para hacer cualquier situacion menos tensa. Con respecto a Shimako, ella quiere a Yumi pero ambas estan en un area gris aun pero quizas eso cambie dado lo territorial que Sachiko puede ser. Me alegra mucho que disfrutes mi historia y me alegro mucho que me sigas leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza para actualizar. Y si, cuando termine la teacher, habra una secuela de un capitulo sobre Mio y Saki, paciencia pero llegara. Gracias, espero que mi pais mejore pronto ya que mi mama va a regresar a vender nuestras cosas y eso me tiene preocupada por lo que quizas escriba mas ahora.**

 **bettyful: Here's a new chapter and thanks for reading.**

 **lili: awww tan bella, aqui va un nuevo capitulo.**

 **noeliaf87: Me alegro mucho, gracias por leerme.**

 **Yshan Arjet: I will but when it is done so you will have to wait a bit more but thanks for taking interest on it.**

 **Guest#1: Espero que te guste este tambien.**

 **Guest#2: Intentare ver el anime que me recomendaste cuando tenga un poco de tiempo libre y seguire escribiendo lo mas que pueda siempre y cuando eso haga a la gente feliz y me dejen comentarios con sus opiniones.**

 **yhanchin: OMG you're alive! Welcome back, I missed you too, I will finish it soon I think maybe in a couple of chapters, be patient please an read some hibike! fics while I work on this, thanks for reading and I am glad you're back.**

 **Glo: Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.**

 **Guest#3: You're welcome, here's another.**

 **Guest#4: Muchas gracias, aqui va otro capitulo.**

 **Guest#5: Concedido!**

 **Advertencias: En este capitulo pasan muchas cosas, Yumi nos contara parte de su pasado y su relacion con Sachiko tiene un gran avance.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

9.- Intervalos nubosos

* * *

La noche cayó sobre Tokio y desde la ventana se divisaba la ciudad como un manto de brillantes estrellas. En el último piso del hotel K, Ogasawara Sachiko y Fukuzawa Yumi esperaban su cena mientras la teacher observaba la vista de la ciudad que brindaba el restaurante desde la altura en la que se encontraban.

– ¿Te gusta la vista, Yumi-san? – la presidenta preguntó mientras terminaba de ordenar las bebidas.

– Es impresionante – la teacher comentó sin dejar de ver a través del cristal – siempre había querido venir a este sitio, me parece hermoso –

– Me alegra que te haya gustado – Sachiko asintió satisfecha. Instantes después, sus bebidas fueron servidas, la presidenta ordenó vino tinto para ambas.

Después de brindar, ambas entablaron una amena conversación y degustaron de deliciosos manjares. Al terminar de cenar, compartieron un postre ya que la presidenta no quiso uno para ella sola pero no opuso resistencia cuando Yumi le dio del de ella, no sin sonrojarse al ver la proximidad de la teacher.

* * *

El chofer de Sachiko las dejó en el apartamento de Yumi, no sin recibir instrucciones de buscar a la presidenta en el momento que ella lo llamara. Gracias al vino, tanto Sachiko como Yumi se mostraban más abiertas la una con la otra, al punto que la teacher entrelazó su mano con la de Sachiko y caminaron así hasta que la teacher abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a la presidenta a su apartamento.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar, Sachiko-san? – preguntó la teacher mientras miraba el contenido de su refrigerador – tengo agua, jugo y un vino tinto algo más humilde comparado al que tomamos durante la cena –

– Vino está bien Yumi-san – Sachiko se acercó lentamente y sacó las copas de la parte alta de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y la teacher encendió un par de velas para luego servir el rojizo licor.

Después de brindar, Yumi se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato examinando el contenido de su copa mientras Sachiko la observaba en silencio recordando el consejo de su onee-sama de dejar que la teacher fuese la que tomara la iniciativa y se abriera con ella.

– Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – Yumi suspiró para luego tomar un sorbo de su copa – me imagino que te has preguntado el por qué el contacto físico me afecta tanto – la presidenta se limitó a asentir cuando marrones ojos se posaron sobre curiosos azules.

– Todo empezó unos días después de haber sido trasladada de Lillian a St. Miator… – la teacher se perdió en sus recuerdos mientras le narraba la historia a Sachiko.

– _Oh, tú debes ser la alumna que acabaron de trasferir_ – _una joven de cabellos plateados, con aire autoritario y una arrogante sonrisa comentó._

– _Si, mi nombre es Fukuzawa Yumi_ – _la castaña adolescente agregó con una tímida sonrisa._

– _Hanazono Shizuma_ – _contestó en un suave susurro la chica de ojos verdes que asemejaban a los de un felino._

 _Después de charlar largo rato, Shizuma le mostró las instalaciones del colegio a Yumi para luego llevarla a su habitación donde dejó sus maletas y, con la excusa de mostrarle el lugar donde guardaban los objetos que usaban para el festival en honor a la virgen, Fukuzawa Yumi terminó encerrada en un cuarto oculto en la parte más distante del sótano del dormitorio._

 _En la total oscuridad del diminuto espacio en el que se encontraba, Yumi no pudo distinguir el tiempo que duró encerrada allí. Pero después de lo que ella misma calculaba como al menos dos días, el desespero se hizo presa de ella y empezó a arañar las paredes hasta que sus dedos sangraron._

 _Lo que la joven castaña calculaba como dos veces al día, le era dejado un trozo de pan y una botella pequeña de agua para que no se deshidratara. Después de gritar hasta que su voz se volvió nada más que un susurro, Yumi se desmayó de agotamiento._

 _Al volver a abrir sus castaños ojos, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no respondía, estaba atada a una silla sin posibilidad de liberarse, para colmo de males, había sufrido magulladuras que denotaban haber sangrado._

 _Por lo oscuro de la habitación, no lograba distinguir a la figura que estaba de pie en un rincón, pero si podía sentir como se aproximaba y le echaba un líquido en sus heridas que ahora ardían con intensidad._

 _Entre más gritaba, más liquido le echaban en sus piernas y brazos al punto que perdió el conocimiento del dolor tan intenso._

 _Al intentar abrir sus ojos nuevamente todo estaba oscuro, le habían vendado los ojos. Ya sus heridas no ardían, pero la presencia seguía allí, esa persona que la había lastimado ahora la acariciaba con delicadeza, pero ya Yumi sentía terror de aquellas manos. El temor a lo desconocido estaba haciendo que perdiera la razón._

 _Lo que la castaña no sabía, era que ese era el rito de bienvenida a los dormitorios de St. Miator, solo que, por mala suerte, Hanazono Shizuma fue quien la 'inició' y la adolescente de cabellos plateados no sabía cuándo detenerse._

 _Lo que debió haber sido un simple encierro y un susto de mal gusto, se convirtió en una experiencia aterrorizante para Fukuzawa Yumi que duró un total de tres días, con sus respectivas noches, a merced de la millonaria heredera de ojos verdosos._

– Después de aquello estuve varios meses en terapia y la familia Hanazono acalló todo aquello para que no saliera a la luz pública y eso sin contar las veces que Shizuma-sama me acosó en las duchas del colegio, afortunadamente era el último año de Shizuma-sama por lo que solo fueron unos meses de terror nada más – Yumi sonrió tristemente antes de tomar el ultimo sorbo de su copa antes de que la presidenta, cuyos ojos de habían oscurecido denotando furia contenida, le servía más vino – lamentablemente ellos tenían poder, prestigio y dinero por lo que pudieron silenciar a mi familia fácilmente e, irónicamente su sobrina fue la causante de mi despido de St. Miator –

– Lo siento mucho, Yumi-san – Sachiko tomó la mano de la teacher y la entrelazó con la suya antes de acercarse un poco más a la misma para luego bajar un poco la voz – te prometo que Hanazono Shizuma va a pagar lo que hizo – oscuros azules miraron fijamente a sorprendidos cafés.

– No hay necesidad de eso, Sachiko-san – Yumi sonrió con dulzura y acarició la mejilla de la sonrojada presidenta – siempre he sido una fiel creyente de que las cosas pasan por algo y si aquello no hubiese pasado, no me hubiese reencontrado con quien debió ser mi… – agregó la teacher con un sutil sonrojo – …onee-sama–

– Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente – la presidenta se quitó la corbata granate que aun cargaba y se desabotonó los dos primeros botones de la camisa y en su cuello algo plateado destelló, era un rosario. Rápidamente Sachiko lo pasó por encima de su cabeza y lo extendió para que Yumi lo observara detenidamente. Era de plata con una cruz del mismo material que brillaba a la luz de las velas.

– Fukuzawa Yumi – Sachiko levantó el rosario con las dos manos antes de continuar – ¿aceptarías ser mi petite soeur? –

– Por supuesto, onee-sama – Yumi contestó con una amplia sonrisa y agachó la cabeza para que Sachiko le colocara el rosario alrededor del cuello. Al levantar los ojos, castaños miraron fijamente a azules.

– Llámame Sachiko, _Yumi_ – susurró la presidenta mientras se acercó a la teacher sutilmente.

– Siempre y cuando me llames Yumi, _Sachiko_ – la teacher agregó en una voz suave antes de eliminar la distancia que las separaba y posar sus labios sobre los de la sorprendida presidenta que tardó unos pocos segundos en reaccionar y responder con la misma intensidad a aquel tan ansiado beso.

Después de largo rato, en donde Yumi fue quien tomó la iniciativa e intensificó el beso y las caricias, ambas se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y bajar el brillante sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Ahora fue Sachiko quien inició la acción, tomando a Yumi por sorpresa cuando la suave lengua de la presidenta le pedía acceso rozándole los labios a lo que la teacher aceptó sin chistar, dejando atrás su temor al contacto con otros, corrección, permitiendo proximidad única y exclusivamente a Ogasawara Sachiko.

Cuando ya las caricias se volvían más intensas y la respiración más entrecortada, Yumi se levantó de encima de Sachiko y se sentó a su lado mientras la presidenta se acomodaba la ahora arrugada camisa.

– Creo que debemos parar, Sachiko – la teacher agregó en un suave tono.

– Pero, ¿Por qué, Yumi? –

– Creo que ese anillo de casada es la razón – comentó la teacher a lo que la presidenta se rio de manera despreocupada y Yumi levantó una ceja algo irritada – no le veo lo gracioso, Sachiko –

– Pero lo es Yumi, verás – la presidenta se quitó el anillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa que estaba al frente del sofá – Suguru y yo jamás consumamos nuestro matrimonio –

– Pero, ¿y los gemelos? – la teacher la observaba con confusión.

– Ellos fueron engendrados de la misma manera que las gemelas de mi onee-sama, en un laboratorio – Sachiko explicó con una sonrisa – además, la condición para poder tomar el control del conglomerado fue que nuestros, _mis_ hijos cumplieran seis años, al mes de eso podemos ser libres de divorciarnos lo cual es en exactamente…– la presidenta levantó su muñeca izquierda para consultar la fecha en su costoso reloj – seis semanas ya que el cumpleaños de los gemelos es en quince días – la presidenta se acercó para besar a la teacher nuevamente pero esta volteó el rostro hacia un lado.

– Pero ante la ley sigues casada y mujer casada ni cruda ni asada, _onee-sama_ – la teacher comentó golpeando la nariz de una sorprendida Sachiko con su dedo índice antes de rozar sus labios nuevamente y levantarse para luego extenderle una mano a la presidenta – por otro lado, aunque me cueste admitirlo, jamás había dormido tan bien como anoche – Sachiko tomó la mano de Yumi y se levantó.

– Opino exactamente lo mismo – la presidenta abrazó por detrás a la teacher que esta vez no se tensó tanto – ¿será que podemos repetirlo esta noche? – susurró Sachiko al oído de Yumi y esta sintió como se le erizaba la piel.

– Está bien, pero ¿prometes portarte bien, _onee-sama?_ – bromeó Yumi mientras entraban a su habitación.

– Eso podría preguntarlo yo quien fue quien amaneció debajo de mi incorregible petite soeur – comentó Sachiko con una sonrisa y Yumi se sonrojo intensamente.

Ambas siguieron bromeando hasta que la teacher le dio una ropa cómoda para dormir y Sachiko se cambió en la habitación, mientras Yumi hizo lo mismo en el baño.

Antes de que la teacher volviera a la habitación, Sachiko hizo una llamada.

– Onee-sama, ¿todo bien con los gemelos? –

– Por supuesto Sachiko, Sei esta con todos los niños viendo una película, ¿todo bien? – preguntó la abogada con preocupación.

– Muy bien realmente – agregó la presidenta con una sonrisa.

– Me alegro mucho – la abogada replicó con satisfacción.

– Onee-sama necesito dos favores – la presidenta agregó con repentina seriedad.

– Soy toda oídos, Sachiko –

– Primero, ya Yumi me contó su pasado y necesito que busques lo que puedas sobre Shizuma Hanazono porque va a pagar y bien caro lo que hizo –

– Ya eso lo tengo adelantado, no te preocupes – agregó Youko en tono serio – y ¿el segundo favor? –

– Quiero los papeles de divorcio listos cuanto antes, apenas las cláusulas me lo permitan quiero estar separada de Suguru –

– Esos documentos los tengo listos desde que se casaron, Sachiko –

– Muchas gracias, onee-sama –

– Estoy para ayudarte siempre Sachiko, pero una cosa – comentó la abogada – necesito que mañana revises lo que he recolectado sobre el primer favor ya que, de tomar acciones, tiene que ser cuanto antes –

– Nos vemos en la oficina mañana tempano entonces, onee-sama –

– Está bien, Sei se encargará de los niños y después de salir de la oficina nos encontraremos con ellos –

– Me parece bien, yo voy a quedarme en casa de Yumi así que mandare al chofer buscar a la casa por ropa para mí y para los gemelos para mañana –

– ¡Oh! Tu petite soeur se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, Youko – otra voz interrumpió la conversación – ya durmiendo con la teacher de sus hijos, ¿Qué diría María-sama? –

– ¡Sei! ¿tú no estabas viendo una película con los niños? – regañó la abogada a la escritora que reía a carcajadas.

– Si, pero en este momento se están cambiando a sus pijamas y cepillándose los dientes por lo que cuando mi radar gay se volvió loco supe que hablabas con tu bi curiosa petite soeur – agregó la rubia y Sachiko suspiró con fastidio.

– Aunque no le debo explicaciones, _Sei-sama_ para su información, me voy a quedar aquí porque…– el teléfono le fue arrebatado sutilmente por una sonriente Yumi.

– Buenas noches, Sei-sama yo invité a Sachiko a quedarse esta noche ya que está tarde y lloviendo – dijo la teacher en tono amable.

– Ah, ¿sí? Qué raro, porque el pronóstico del tiempo no anunció lluvias para esta noche – agregó la rubia con malicia.

En efecto, Sei tenía razón y no estaba lloviendo, pero la teacher decidió mentir para que Sachiko no tuviese que dar tantas explicaciones, pero, sobre todo, para que no se le agriara el humor a la presidenta gracias a la necia escritora.

– Pues ni tan raro, Sei-sama – Yumi volteo a mirar a Sachiko y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios a manera que la presidenta no comentara nada – recuerde que Tokio es grande y por aquí está lloviendo algo fuerte así que no hay inconveniente que Sachiko…san se quede aquí –

– ¡Oh! Casi sin honorifico eso es…ok, ok no me mires así Youko yo no quiero dormir en el sofá…bye Yumi – la rubia le pasó el teléfono a alguien más y la línea quedó en silencio por algunos segundos.

– ¿Mama-Yumi? – una suave vocecita susurró, era Mio.

– Hola Mio-chan, ¿ya te vas a dormir? – una sonriente Yumi preguntó mientras le acercaba el teléfono a Sachiko para que ambas escucharan.

– Si, solo quería darles las buenas noches a ti y a mi mami – Mio agregó con una tímida sonrisa.

– Buenas noches mi dulce Mio – susurró la presidenta muy cerca del oído de Yumi y a ésta le causó mucha ternura.

– Que sueñes con los angelitos, Mio-chan – agregó la teacher y sonrió con cariño.

– Gracias mami, Mama-Yumi – la niña le pasó el teléfono a su hermano.

– Buenas noches mami, teacher-mami – el niño agregó con rapidez.

– Dulces sueños Kosuke-chan – Yumi se rio ligeramente por el nuevo sobrenombre que le dio el pequeño Ogasawara.

– Duerme temprano hijo – comentó la presidenta

– ¡Está bien! – agregó el niño antes de entregarle el teléfono a la abogada y salir corriendo de la habitación.

– Hola Yumi, espero que mi petite soeur no te esté causando muchos problemas –

– ¡Onee-sama! – la presidenta protestó sonrojada y la teacher decidió en seguirle la corriente.

– Pues un poco, pero si se porta mal ¿tengo la autorización de su onee-sama para darle un par de nalgadas? – Yumi bromeó y Sachiko se sonrojó aún más.

– No puedes agredir a tu onee-sama, _Yumi_ – la presidenta aseveró en tono de regaño

– ¿ _Onee-sama_? ¿Yumi-san es tu petite soeur Sachiko? – la abogada preguntó sorprendida.

– Si onee-sama finalmente he escogido a mi petite soeur – la presidenta sonrió y cafés y azules se miraron con cariño.

– ¡Ya tengo a quien malcriar! Me parece perfecto que por fin hayas elegido a alguien Sachiko – Youko agregó complacida. Durante sus años en Lillian se tuvo que elegir a la Rosa Chinensis después de Sachiko por votación ya que su querida hermanita jamás eligió una.

– Onee-sama estoy algo cansada, así que…– la presidenta trató de finalizar la conversación ya que, según su opinión, se estaba tornando sumamente embarazosa y, aunque Youko lo negase, se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a la 'troglodita' de su esposa.

– Ok, ok, entiendo – la abogada se rio y la presidenta suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente agotada – que pasen _buenas noches_ , nos vemos mañana en la oficina, Sachiko – sin más, Youko finalizó la llamada.

Yumi observó mientras la presidenta colocó el teléfono en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama con un largo suspiro. La teacher se sentó al lado para luego, tomar la mano de Sachiko quien levantó la vista y pensativos azules se encontraron con amigables cafés.

– Cualquier cosa que te tenga pensativa puede ser resuelta mañana, _onee-sama_ – agregó la teacher en tono juguetón – mientras tanto, lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar – sin más, Yumi levantó el cubrecama para que Sachiko se metiera debajo del mismo a lo cual la presidenta obedeció sin chistar.

Como si hubiesen pasado toda una vida durmiendo juntas, la presidenta abrazó a la teacher a lo que ésta colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Sachiko y, con un dulce beso, se dijeron buenas noches y durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Yumi abrió los ojos, se encontró con una cama vacía y una pequeña nota en la almohada donde Sachiko había reposado su cabeza. La teacher tomó la nota y sonrió al leerla:

' _Buenos días Yumi, debido a la falta de practica el desayuno no se ve tan delicioso, pero te puedo asegurar que sabe muy bien, lamentablemente no pude quedarme ya que tenía una reunión en la oficina, pero espero que nos veamos más tarde._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Sachiko_ '

Al ver un poco hacia su izquierda, Yumi se topó con una bandeja con un sándwich algo quemado en un borde, jugo de naranja y un pequeño plato con fruta. Jamás había comido algo más delicioso, quizás tenía mucho que ver quien había sido la chef detrás de tan simple, pero delicioso manjar.

Después de desayunar, Yumi colocó la bandeja donde la había dejado Sachiko y volteó a ver la almohada en la cual la presidenta había posado su cabeza la noche anterior. Sonrojada, la teacher abrazó la acolchada superficie e inhaló el sutil perfume de Sachiko que aun permanecía en la almohada.

 _Definitivamente me estoy volviendo una pervertida, parezco más petite soeur de Sei-sama que de Sachiko._

 _Mi Sachiko._

Con una amplia sonrisa, Fukuzawa Yumi entró al baño y tomó una larga ducha antes de vestirse en ropa casual y mandar un mensaje a Shimako para verse más tarde e ir a observar los cerezos en flor.

* * *

 **N/A: Ese beso fue magico verdad? Espero que la miel no las empalague pero la historia esta avanzando bastante y eso me tiene bastante satisfecha, espero sus comentarios y opiniones y, una vez mas, gracias por leer mi humilde historia.**


	10. Parcialmente soleado

**N/A: Hola a todos, no tengo excusas para el tiempo que me he tardado pero les comento que debido a la situación de mi país (Venezuela) me toco mudarme para el país vecino (Colombia) y a transición no ha sido fácil ademas que el ritmo de mi vida ha cambiado severamente por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribir, pero aquí esta un capitulo nuevo, faltan quizás un par mas y esta historia estará finalizada.**

 **Thestral212: Aquí va otro! sorry por la demora, espero que aun quieras leer esta humilde historia a pesar de los retrasos.**

 **Luna del Desierto: Gracias por leerme, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **licborrego: Jajaja mi kokoro esta arrugado porque me he tardado tanto en poder publicar, pero aquí va otro, gracias por leerme.**

 **bettyful: Here's a new update, enjoy!**

 **lili: Sachiko celosa hace mis días felices.**

 **Guest#1: aquí va otro capitulo, que lo disfrutes :).**

 **Guest#2: Muchas gracias :D**

 **Guest#3: Aquí ya va el nuevo capitulo, sorry por la espera.**

 **Guest#4: Muchas gracias por el apoyo**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

10.- Parcialmente soleado

* * *

En lo alto de la torre Ogasawara, Sachiko revisaba el resultado de la investigación que había llevado a cabo su onee-sama con respecto a Shizuma Hanazono.

– Como puedes ver, Hanazono-san tiene más de un esqueleto en su closet – Youko le pasó un sobre oscuro a Sachiko la cual abrió para revisar su contenido.

Lo que encontró sorprendió a la presidenta. Había registros médicos de ataques similares al que sufrió Yumi y cómo fueron silenciados pagando pequeñas fortunas a las afectadas. Aparte, el sobre también contenía fotografías que eran el testimonio gráfico de las ' _preferencias_ ' de la también presidenta Hanazono.

– Tiene años portándose ' _bien_ ' al menos en apariencias – la abogada le pasó otro sobre con fotografías de la mujer de cabellos plateados entrando a un sitio conocido por sus ' _practicas_ ' en el área sadomasoquismo. En otras fotografías se mostraba el estado de sus _parejas sexuales_.

– Entiendo que es una persona _excéntrica,_ pero, ¿Cómo pensamos abordarla? – los ojos de Sachiko se oscurecieron al recordar lo aterrada que Yumi ha vivido del contacto físico gracias a Shizuma.

– Pues tanto el conglomerado Hanazono como el Ogasawara se manejan en los mismos campos, pero, a diferencia del de Shizuma que ha reportado dos años consecutivos de pérdidas, el grupo de empresas que tu diriges está en constante expansión y arrojando resultados positivos – la abogada tomó un poco de té para luego proseguir – por lo que propongo es comprar acciones de las partes del conglomerado Hanazono que aun producen dividendos y, progresivamente, tomar la mayoría accionaria de todos los grupos de empresas que están a nombre de Shizuma para que quede atada de manos económicamente –.

– Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que se dé cuenta de nuestras intenciones? –

– Me tomé la libertad de crear varias empresas que estarán a nuestro cargo pero que no hay forma de que las relacionen con los Ogasawara y serán las pantallas para la compra de las acciones, incluso – la abogada sirvió más té para ambas – ya varias empresas están en marcha y, actualmente, tenemos una cantidad importante de acciones en algunas de nuestras ramas más prolíficas –.

– Onee-sama, nunca dejas de sorprenderme – comentó complacida la presidenta mientras tomaba un poco de té.

– Recuerda que yo si leí el informe psicológico de Yumi-chan y, por lo que me has comentado, apenas conoces una mísera parte de lo que ella pasó gracias a la _zorra de plata_ , como le dicen en los bajos fondos a Hanazono Shizuma – agregó la abogada en tono serio y amenazante, ese tono que hacía temblar a sus enemigos y que, incluso, a su petite soeur intimidaba.

Sachiko suspiro largamente y recordó algo que decidió compartir con Youko – pues veras, onee-sama anoche mientras dormí junto a Yumi – la presidenta frunció el ceño ante la mirada divertida de la abogada – no es lo que crees, de hecho…– Sachiko tomó un sorbo más de té para luego proceder a relatar su historia.

 _Era la mitad de la noche y Yumi dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Sachiko, de repente la teacher empezó a moverse violentamente despertando a la presidenta cuando los ruegos de ser dejada en paz aumentaron en volumen, adicionalmente Yumi empezó a empujar a Sachiko para alejarse de ella mientras seguía dormía._

 _La presidenta trató desesperadamente de despertar a la teacher, pero no lo logró por lo que decidió sujetarla fuerte y susurrarle suavemente palabras cariñosas al oído y, después de interminables minutos, Yumi se calmó y logró volver a dormir buscando el calor corporal de Sachiko y la presidenta la abrazó toda la noche._

– Como ves onee-sama, Yumi no ha superado del todo el trauma causado por la Hanazono – Sachiko pronunció el apellido con desdén.

– No es para menos – Youko se estiró ligeramente y sacó una carpeta escondida en un fondo falso de una gaveta de su escritorio – esta es la versión preliminar del informe que habías pedido aquella vez con respecto a Fukuzawa Yumi-sensei, la versión completa la tengo en mi poder, pero creo que heriría demasiadas sensibilidades – agregó la abogada mientras colocaba frente a la presidenta la oscura carpeta, coloración usada para los archivos confidenciales del conglomerado.

Apenas Sachiko abrió la carpeta, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al ver una fotografía que reflejaba el estado en que había sido encontrada Yumi cuando fue rescatada de las garras de Shizuma Hanazono.

Las manos de Yumi estaban en puños, tenía diversas cortadas por todo el cuerpo y uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y morado. Su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda se encontraban en un ángulo raro por lo que Sachiko pudo inferir que, en el mejor de los casos, estaban dislocados, pero en el fondo, ella sabía que la probabilidad que ambas extremidades estuviesen fracturadas en varias partes era sumamente alta.

Sachiko suspiró largamente mientras leía el informe médico. Fractura de brazo derecho y pierna izquierda, la última en tres partes propinado con un objeto contundente. Las marcas en el cuerpo fueron causadas por una especie de cuerda de cuero, la presidenta dedujo que se trataba de un látigo.

El ojo morado fue ocasionado por un golpe directo y astilló parte del hueso del rostro. Su nariz estaba ligeramente inflamada por lo que, de acuerdo con el informe médico, se debía a un hematoma. Aparte, las uñas de sus manos eran prácticamente inexistentes, aparentemente Yumi había arañado las paredes en la desesperación del encierro.

Por último, tenía pequeñas cicatrices de heridas cauterizadas con algo caliente, mientras otras estaban aún abiertas mas no sangraban. En la espalda de Yumi se lograban vislumbrar rombos rojizos a lo que los doctores atribuyeron como diversos latigazos contando más de ochenta en la espalda de la joven Yumi, al leer esto, la presidenta apretó la carpeta con furia. Lo único que la consoló era que no había rastros de abuso sexual, aparentemente, la _zorra de plata_ obtenía placer enteramente a través de propinarle dolor a sus víctimas.

Sachiko no pudo contener las lágrimas y sollozó en silencio mientras Youko mandó un mail rápidamente a su secretaria para luego levantarse y envolver con sus brazos a su petite soeur. Youko dejó que Sachiko botara todas las lágrimas que deseara, al final la omnipotente presidenta era humana también por lo que un momento de debilidad era permitido, a pesar de lo terca que su petite soeur podía ser.

Le tomó a la abogada alrededor de media hora calmar a su exaltada petite soeur que, de un salto, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta con pasos seguros, misma actitud que Youko reconocía muy bien: su petite soeur estaba decidida en buscar y destruir a Shizuma Hanazono con sus propias manos inmediatamente.

– Sachiko – Youko pronunció el nombre de su hermana menor con cautela y ésta se detuvo con la mano apretando el pomo de la puerta – no dejes que la ira nuble tu capacidad para tomar decisiones, se lo debes a Yumi-chan –. Al escuchar ese nombre y después de varios segundos apretando el pomo con una fuerza tal que era capaz de arrancar la puerta de cuajo, Sachiko suspiró largamente por un par de minutos antes de voltear a ver a su onee-sama con un rostro serio, pero menos iracundo.

– Tienes razón onee-sama – agregó la presidenta con un tono frio para luego dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba la abogada y ésta suspiró aliviada; lo que menos necesitaba era lidiar con esta complicada situación y una furiosa Sachiko al mismo tiempo.

La presidenta se sentó frente a Youko y esta última llamó a su secretaria para que les trajera más té. La abogada sabía que iba a necesitar de todas las tácticas imaginables para llegar a una solución para el problema que tenía entre manos y, a su vez, lograr que Sachiko no fuese cegada por su ira y usara todas las conexiones con los bajos fondos que había heredado tanto de su padre como labrado por sí misma y desapareciera físicamente a Shizuma Hanazono.

– Entonces, Sachiko – comenzó la abogada después que su secretaria les sirvió el té y se había retirado de la oficina dejándolas solas nuevamente.

– Entonces, onee-sama – replicó una más calmada presidenta luego de tomar un sorbo del humeante té.

– Esta va a ser la manera como vamos a proceder – agregó la abogada mientras abría otra carpeta oscura que contenía diversos documentos – recuerda que la paciencia es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces, Sachiko – al ver la ligera sonrisa que se asomó en el rostro de la presidenta, Mizuno Youko procedió a explicar los pormenores del plan que iban a ejecutar para hacer que Shizuma Hanazono pagara lo que le había hecho a Fukuzawa Yumi años atrás.

-oOo-

La campanilla de la entrada hizo que los grises ojos de Shimako voltearan hacia la puerta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro casi de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba.

– Yumi-san, muy buenos días – agregó la dueña del café al ver a la castaña entrar a su establecimiento.

– Buen día Shimako-san, ¿habrá alguna deliciosa galleta que pueda acompañar con tu delicioso té? – preguntó la teacher mientras se sentaba en su mesa favorita.

– Por supuesto, Yumi-san – respondió la angelical dueña del café mientras daba instrucciones a una de las meseras para que les trajera una combinación especial para su clienta favorita.

Instantes después, la mesera en jefe les sirvió una interesante combinación de macarons y té verde y ambas deleitaron lo aterciopelado del té que se llevaba a la perfección con la suavidad de los macarons.

La dueña del café aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse al día sobre los pormenores de su vida y la de la teacher. Le comentó sobre la reciente renuncia de su jefa repostera por lo cual había estado muy ocupada con el café, mientras la teacher le habló sobre sus alumnos y toda la diversión que era ensenarles.

Entre sonrisas y bromas, Shimako alistó la canasta para el picnic que tenía planeado y, minutos después, tanto la teacher como la dueña del café se dirigieron al parque para admirar los cerezos.

Luego de elegir un sitio en el tope de una pequeña loma y extender el mantel a cuadros que Shimako trajo consigo, Yumi se sentó a admirar lo hermoso del paisaje. Los arboles de cerezo invadían todo el espacio en rosáceas hileras, las flores de los cerezos estaban abiertas y sutiles pétalos se desprendían de las ramas, los cuales eran llevados por el viento asemejando una sutil lluvia rosa. La teacher se sintió feliz de poder disfrutar todo aquello, pero algo, mas específicamente, alguien le hacía falta.

 _Sachiko…_

– Estas pensativa Yumi…san – Shimako agregó mientras miraba a lo lejos.

– No realmente, o bueno si…– Yumi titubeó.

– Es por Sachiko-sama, ¿verdad? – la angelical dueña del café comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

– ¡Si!, ¡No! ...no sé – agregó la sonrojada teacher con una tímida sonrisa y una luz en los ojos que Shimako jamás había visto antes.

– Estás enamorada de Sachiko-sama – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación y Yumi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – entiendo…– fue lo único que Shimako se limitó a decir mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado para ocultar la ligera tristeza que nublaba sus grisáceos ojos.

Yumi sintió como la atmosfera entre la dueña del café y ella cambió notablemente pero no logró entender del todo la repentina pero ligera variación por lo que decidió despejar su mente y se excusó por un momento para tomar un pequeño paseo por el hermoso parque.

-oOo-

Para Shimako, los cerezos en flor tenían un significado muy especial. Años atrás fueron testigos del momento en que Sei la escogió como su petite soeur y le hizo esa promesa silente de siempre estar a su lado. Siempre que ésta rosa blanca sentía melancolía, se dejaba llevar por la sutil belleza de los cerezos, en los cuales siempre encontraba paz y sosiego.

La dueña del café decidió cerrar los ojos y extender los brazos para dejarse envolver en la suave lluvia de pétalos que escapaban de las ramas de los cerezos y una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro, era como si cada pétalo que se posaba en ella absorbiera partes de su tristeza y la sustituyera por una sutil serenidad.

Estaba tan absorta en aquello que no escuchó como alguien se aproximaba lentamente hasta que unas suaves palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

– Estos cerezos pasarán de estar en su punto después de hoy – una suave voz comentó detrás de Shimako y ésta abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida – sería una pena que los disfrutara yo sola, por lo que es perfecto que alguien más haya venido a verlos, ¿no le parece? – los grisáceos ojos de Shimako se encontraron con unos color ébano y los pétalos de los cerezos en flor quedaron suspendidos en el aire por unos instantes mientras el tiempo se detuvo y dos medias almas que se estuvieron buscando toda una vida por fin se encontraron por un efímero instante.

– ¿Es acaso por la belleza de los cerezos en flor que lo ha olvidado? – preguntó la dueña de los ojos de ébano.

– ¿Ol…olvidado? – Shimako tartamudeó con un ligero sonrojo esparciéndose por sus mejillas.

– El poder hablar – agregó la de los ojos de ébano con una sonrisa que iluminó el corazón de la dueña del café.

– A…aca…bo de recordar cómo – Shimako sonrió nerviosa.

– En este hermoso lugar con cerezos en flor es mejor una sonrisa que un par de hermosos ojos tristes, espero que nunca deje de reír, ángel de los cerezos – agregó la de ojos de ébano con un gran sonrojo mientras removía algunos pétalos del cabello de Shimako para luego colocar un pañuelo al lado de la perpleja dueña del café, y, después de esbozar una amplia sonrisa, la de los ojos de ébano se dio media vuelta, alejándose de manera un poco apresurada.

– ¡Espera! – Shimako susurró, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquella sutil presencia de desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, pero algo cambio en la dueña del café, que ahora ansiaba la presencia de aquella joven como una mariposa revoloteando alrededor de un jardín de ensueño.

-oOo-

Un poco alejada de dicho encuentro, Yumi caminaba a la orilla de un pequeño lago en el centro del parque. Viendo un pequeño montículo de rocas, la teacher decidió acercarse y tomar varias en sus manos antes de lanzarlas una a una al lago. Ella solía hacer competencias con su hermano para ver quien las lanzaba más lejos las cuales casi siempre ganaba ella.

Al lanzar la última roca, una segunda piedra aterrizo cerca de donde se hundió la de ella lo cual la sorprendió, pero no tanto como quien la lanzó.

– ¡Kosuke! – la teacher exclamó con sorpresa.

– Hola teacher-mami – el niño la saludó con una amplia sonrisa mientras Yumi salto ligeramente sorprendida cuando los delgados brazos de Mio la abrazaron por un costado – ¡Mama-Yumi! – exclamó la niña y Yumi se agachó para abrazarla afectuosamente.

– Pero, ¡qué casualidad! – agregó una rubia en voz alta mientras traía de la mano a una de sus gemelas mientras la otra corrió para acercarse a Mio y abrazarla a lo que la niña Ogasawara se sonrojó ligeramente –

– ¡Sei-sama! No pensaba verla hoy – agregó la teacher con una sonrisa.

– Pues es un lindo día para disfrutar de los cerezos, además mi petite soeur debe andar por aquí también, digamos que es una pequeña reunión familiar, además…– la rubia se acercó a Yumi y le susurró al oído –…creo que no te molestaría ver a la mamá de estos lindos gemelos que te quieren tanto – a esto la teacher se sonrojó y Sei soltó una carcajada.

– Espero que no estés atormentando a la teacher de nuestras hijas, Sei – una autoritaria voz exclamo por detrás de la rubia que palideció ligeramente.

– Youko, mi amor que bueno que la dictadora de tu jefa te dejó libre y nos puedes acompañar – la rubia contestó mientras se volteaba.

– Pues si estoy aquí también no creo que deba ser calificada de dictadora, Satou-san – agregó una seria voz detrás de su esposa y los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa para luego escudarse detrás de la teacher.

– ¡Oh, Ogasawara-sama! – Sei replicó con una sonrisa juguetona mientras agarraba a Yumi de los hombros y la empujaba ligeramente – aquí le ofrezco este humilde presente que espero sea de su agrado – una sonrojada teacher se acercó unos pasos a la también sonrojada presidenta y ambas compartieron un abrazo algo incómodo lo cual esbozó sonrisas tanto en Youko como en Sei.

– ¿No te parece verlas como si estuvieran en el colegio? – la rubia susurró a su esposa que simplemente sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza para luego caminar hacia donde estaban sus gemelas para saludarlas afectuosamente, llevando consigo a su rubia esposa para así darles algo de privacidad y espacio a la presidenta y a la teacher.

– Yumi, no pensé encontrarte aquí – Sachiko comentó sonriente.

– Pues vine a ver los cerezos con…– Yumi fue rápidamente interrumpida por una contrariada y, claramente, celosa presidenta.

– ¿Con quién viniste, Yumi? – Sachiko preguntó con voz seria.

– Con Shimako-san, pero no sabía que ella se iba a ver con su onee-sama y mucho menos que iba a ver a tus niños aquí junto con las gemelas Satou ni a ti – Yumi sonrió algo nerviosa, no le agradaba el hecho de que Sachiko se molestara con ella.

La presidenta no tuvo tiempo de replicar algo más ya que sus gemelos se abrazaron a sus piernas. Sachiko bajo la mirada y su ira se esfumó, solo sus hijos tenían ese efecto en ella además de Yumi, por supuesto.

Después de saludar a los gemelos, Mio tomó la mano de Yumi mientras Kosuke la de su madre y los niños dirigieron a la teacher y a la presidenta al sitio donde se encontraban Youko y Sei para luego seguir las indicaciones de Yumi hasta el área que ocupaba Shimako debajo de dos frondosos cerezos.

Sachiko cambió posiciones con su hijo y su brazo serpenteó alrededor de la cintura de la teacher para traerla hacia sí ligeramente en un gesto posesivo, a lo que Sei no pudo contener la risa e, incluso, Youko tuvo que voltear a otro lado para ocultar su sonrisa al ver lo territorial y celosa que era su petite soeur con Yumi.

Shimako se reacomodó con cierta incomodidad en el mantel bajo la mirada penetrante de Sachiko. La dueña del café sabía que medirse a la presidenta en cualquier ámbito representaría una guerra sin cuartel hasta que la última saliera victoriosa y Shimako deseaba ser una buena amiga para Yumi, aunque, a pesar de que ella hubiese querido que su relación con la teacher fuese un poco más íntima, se había dado cuenta de que aquello no sería posible al observar la evidente química que exudaban Yumi y Sachiko cada vez que estaban juntas.

Mientras los niños jugaban, Sei se recostó de uno de los árboles y su esposa usó una de las piernas de la rubia como almohada para tomar una siesta. Por su parte Shimako, decidió tratar de buscar a aquella misteriosa señorita de ojos de ébano por lo que optó en caminar un poco en la misma dirección que la misma había tomado.

Sachiko trató de ocultar, sin éxito, un largo bostezo a lo que Yumi sonrió ante el sonrojo de la presidenta ya que aquella acción no era considerada apropiada para una señorita de sociedad.

– Sachiko – Yumi pronunció el nombre con afecto, le encantaba cómo sonaba el mismo sin ningún honorifico, denotando la cercanía entre ambas.

– ¿Si, Yumi? – la presidenta respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, ciertamente había sido un largo bostezo.

La teacher dobló un suéter que Mio había dejado cerca de ellas y lo colocó en sus piernas para luego hacer un pequeño gesto que la presidenta entendió inmediatamente y obedeció sin chistar; en menos de cinco minutos, Ogasawara Sachiko estaba sumida en un profundo sueño mientras la teacher jugaba con el cabello de la presidenta.

– Se nota que ambas están agotadas – comentó Sei abriendo un ojo y Yumi volteó a verla sorprendida, ella había asumido que la rubia escritora estaba descansando desde hace rato.

– Si…– agregó la teacher mientras miraba el sereno rostro de Sachiko – creo que están trabajando mucho –

– Ellas _siempre_ trabajan en exceso – afirmó la rubia mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de su durmiente esposa – tienen mucho en común, estas dos – una ligera sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Sei – solo que a ti te tocó la versión más celosa, posesiva y estirada de mi Youko –.

– Sea cual sea la versión, Sachiko se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, Sei-sama – confirmó la teacher en voz alta.

– Me alegro mucho Yumi-chan – la escritora agregó en tono sincero – a pesar de lo difícil que suele ser Sachi de presi, ella tiene un hermoso corazón que merece ser amado –

– ¿Quién diría que la bromista escritora Satou Sei es una romántica? – Yumi comento con una suave risa – pues yo tengo fe en que estaremos bien –

– ¿Bien? Más que bien – Sei hizo un gesto con la mano para que la teacher se acercara – jamás había visto a la amargada de Sachiko tan feliz ni tan entusiasmada con alguien y eso ya es un gran progreso el cual te agradezco mucho ya que cuando su petite souer está feliz, mi Youko es más _productiva_ en nuestra intimidad y eso es algo que siempre me va a ser feliz – Sei agregó con un guiño mientras se alejaba de una muy sonrojada Yumi.

– ¡Sei-sama! – exclamó la teacher mientras su rostro se enrojecía cada vez más y la rubia escritora soltó una carcajada.

Media hora más tarde, la presidenta y su onee-sama despertaron y llamaron a los niños. Al mismo tiempo, Shimako se sentó con un dejo de frustración luego de buscar por largo rato a la de ojos de ébano, sin éxito.

Sei y Yumi sirvieron la comida y todos se sentaron a comer y a disfrutar de los cerezos por el resto de la tarde entre risas y bromas, fue una merecida pausa en lo ajetreado de sus vidas.

-oOo-

Mientras las familias de las rosas rojas y blancas disfrutaban viendo los cerezos en un parque de la ciudad, la campanilla del Yamayuri café anunció la entrada de un nuevo cliente. En los momentos que Shimako salía, dejaba a Hibiki encargada. Los ojos amarillentos de la sub gerente se posaron en la nueva cliente y la saludó con amabilidad.

– Bienvenida a Yamayuri café, ¿en qué la puedo servir? – preguntó Hibiki con una sonrisa.

– Eh, si – agregó la clienta que seguía embelesada con la decoración del lugar; algo en ese sitio le era familiar y la hacía sentir como en casa – vengo por el anuncio donde solicitan a una chef pastelera – agregó apresurada.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo – exclamó Hibiki algo pensativa – si me deja su currículo nos pondremos en contacto con usted ya que la dueña salió y quizás no vuelva hasta mañana, ¿señorita…? –

– Nijou – musitó suavemente – Nijou Noriko – y sus ojos de ébano brillaron con entusiasmo, realmente le encantaría trabajar en ese café.

– Muy bien señorita Nijou-san, apenas Shimako-sama vuelva le haré saber de su interés en ser parte de nuestro staff – replicó Hibiki amablemente y Noriko asintió sutilmente para luego disculparse y retirarse rápidamente ya que su teléfono empezó a sonar. Hibiki observó como la chef de ojos de ébano salió del café y bajó su mirada para ojear el currículo que la anterior le había dejado para luego colocarlo con los demás en el escritorio de Shimako para que ella los revisara al volver.

* * *

 **N/A: Ojala les haya gustado ya que espero con ansias sus comentarios y muchísimas gracias por leerme.**


	11. Granizo

**N/A: Hola, gracias a el sutil acoso de Thestral212, he vuelto. Acabo de terminar el capitulo y lo voy a publicar como un regalo de navidad adelantado, espero les guste.**

 **Lili: Gracias por leer, ten por seguro que la voy a terminar aunque me tarde mucho.**

 **Luna del desierto: Shimako y Noriko tienen esa relacion casi mitica con una quimica impresionante que no podia dejar por fuera ya que es parte de la magia de Marimite, nunca fui fan de Shimako pero Noriko es lo maximo y gracias a ella, su amada me cae mejor. Con respecto a Yumi, habra un poco mas de descripcion del maltrato que sufrio pero tratare de manejarlo de una manera sutil para que no hiera sensibilidades. Gracias por leer.**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

11.- Granizo

* * *

Después de pasar una tarde agradable en la que Sachiko pudo relajarse y descansar un poco, las familias Ogasawara y Satou-Mizuno decidieron organizar una salida un poco mas de adultos por lo que optaron por dejar a sus gemelos en casa de sus abuelos.

Ogasawara Sayako y Touro estaban extasiados de pasar el resto de ese día y el siguiente con sus nietos, misma sensación que compartía Mizuno Miyoko, madre de Youko ya que la mamá de Sei se encontraba de viaje fuera del país. Adicionalmente, las rosas blancas decidieron contactar a sus esquivas contrapartes, las rosas amarillas.

Excusándose momentáneamente, Shimako optó por pasar a ver como estaba todo por su café antes de ir a casa a arreglarse para la cena que habían planeado su onee-sama y esposa. Al entrar, una sonriente Hibiki la recibió.

– Buenas tardes Shimako-sama en su oficina le dejé los currículos de los candidatos a chef pasteleros, por cierto, hubo una nueva candidata que se presentó hace como diez minutos – comentó la encargada del café.

– ¿Oh? Entonces creo que ya es hora de decidir quiénes vendrán para ser entrevistados el próximo lunes – agregó Shimako con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su oficina en la parte de atrás del café.

Al revisar la experiencia de los candidatos que ya Hibiki había seleccionado, los ojos de Shimako se quedaron fijos en un nombre en particular.

 _Nijou Noriko._

Lo que le causó mas curiosidad era la ausencia de fotografía en el currículo, algo inusual en estos tiempos, pero compensado con la amplia experiencia y referencias de la chef por lo que, luego de hacer un par de llamadas para comprobarlas, colocó el currículo junto con los otros candidatos que ya habían sido preseleccionados a ser entrevistados personalmente en un par de días.

Luego de hacer una lista con los nombres y números telefónicos de los potenciales chefs a obtener el empleo para que Hibiki se comunicara con ellos antes de cerrar, Shimako se recostó en su silla, miró por la ventana de su oficina y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver caer rosáceos pétalos de un cerezo cercano.

– Ojalá María-sama me conceda mi deseo de ver a esa hermosa desconocida de nuevo – susurró para sí con un sonrojo en las mejillas – mientras tanto mejor pensar en realidades inmediatas – al posar su mirada sobre el escritorio, sus grisáceos ojos aterrizaron en el currículo que reposaba encima de todos los demás – Nijou Noriko, esperemos que seas tan buena como tus impresionantes referencias – sin más, la dueña del café se puso de pie, tomó la nota con la información de los chefs para luego salir al mostrador, darle instrucciones a Hibiki y entregarle la misma para que la encargada se comunicara con los candidatos seleccionados por Shimako.

– Hibiki, aún pueden disfrutar de los cerezos así que cierren después que terminen la limpieza y de contactar a los chefs, además tómense el día de mañana libre, nos vemos el lunes temprano, yo voy a cenar con mi onee-sama y el resto del yamayurikai – anunció la dueña del café con una sonrisa antes de retirarse y dirigirse a su casa a arreglarse.

* * *

Después de dejar a los gemelos en casa de sus abuelos, Sachiko se encaminó hacia el apartamento de Yumi. La presidenta siempre había sido temida por todos obteniendo una reputación de aguerrida y perseverante en cualquiera que sea el proyecto a conquistar.

Pero esta vez, la poderosa dueña del conglomerado Ogasawara, dudaba. El simple hecho de tomar la mano de Yumi la tenía titubeante al no saber como la teacher iba a reaccionar a ese gesto un poco más íntimo.

Yumi se encontraba en exactamente la misma posición. Se sentía más cercana con la presidenta, pero, a su vez, aun estaban presentes sus temores. Todo se esfumó en el momento que se armó de valor y acercó su mano a la de Sachiko cuando está cambiaba la canción que sonaba en la radio del auto.

– Y…yo me en…encargo de la música – tartamudeó ligeramente la teacher con el rostro encendido.

– Oh…e…está bi…bien, Yumi – Sachiko bajó la mano y la posó, momentáneamente, en la palanca de cambios y soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando los dedos de Yumi rozaron los de ella por un instante.

– Dis…disculpa Sachiko – agregó rápidamente la teacher mientras su rostro se enrojecía más. La presidenta respiró profundo y tomó la mano de Yumi suavemente.

– No hay nada que disculpar, Yumi – los dedos de Sachiko delinearon suavemente el contorno de la mano de la teacher y se miraron por largo rato hasta que la bocina del auto que estaba detrás alertó el cambio del semáforo a verde y la presidenta aceleró, pero, esta vez, sin soltar la mano de Yumi y sonrojarse inmensamente.

* * *

Youko fue la encargada de llamar a las rosas amarillas mientras su esposa usaba su fama e influencias para conseguir reservar una mesa en un exclusivo restaurante de la ciudad. Ambas tuvieron éxito en su misión por lo que ahora la rubia se comunicaba con su petite soeur, mientras la rosa roja hacia lo mismo con la presidenta.

Todas quedaron en verse en el lugar a las nueve de la noche por lo que, siendo las cinco y media, tenían suficiente tiempo para estar listas y llegar a tiempo. Al menos eso creía Yumi hasta que entró a su apartamento, no obstante, no contaba con Sachiko y lo convincente de sus labios.

En el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, Sachiko dio un paso adelante con un sonrojo mientras Yumi se sintió más segura de sí y no se alejó, sino que se acercó un poco más y acaricio el rostro de la presidenta con dedos ligeramente temblorosos.

Incluso, no se movió ni un milímetro cuando Sachiko la abrazó suavemente y hasta cerró los ojos cuando la misma acercó su rostro al de la teacher y la besó ligeramente en los labios. Cada vez que se besaban, Fukuzawa Yumi se sentía completa. En su emotiva opinión, la parte faltante del rompecabezas de su vida, corazón y alma se encontraban en Sachiko.

Después de besarse sutilmente, la teacher dio un paso atrás y extendió su mano para tomar la de una ligeramente decepcionada presidenta. Atravesaron parte del apartamento para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

– Sachiko, voy a ducharme y a arreglarme rápido – comentó la teacher con una sonrisa.

– Pero Yumi, es temprano aun – replicó la presidenta – además la distancia al restaurante que mi onee-sama eligió en no tan larga – Sachiko no pudo evitar un bostezo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron al sentirse expuesta.

La presidenta no entendía el por qué se abría tanto con Yumi, pero ese hecho no la incomodaba, sino que la hacía sentir más cercana a la teacher y, por tanto, más humana. Sonrientes ojos cafés se posaron en avergonzados añil y la castaña se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama nuevamente. Tomó la mano de Sachiko, se levantó y la condujo hasta el borde lateral de la cama para luego sentarse en ella.

– Yo también estoy algo cansada así que tomemos una siesta, onee-sama – susurró la teacher después de tratar, sin éxito, de ocultar un bostezo para luego moverse al centro de la cama a la espera de la reacción de Sachiko.

En pocos segundos, la presidenta se recostó al lado de Yumi y procedió a abrazarla hasta que la catana posó su cabeza en el hombro de Sachiko. Luego de unos delicados besos, no pasaron muchos minutos para que ambas se quedaran dormidas con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

– Espero que no estés planeando algo que haga molestar a Sachiko, Sei – comentó Youko antes de entornar los ojos al ver una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su esposa.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo? Si tu hermanita por fin está mostrando agallas – la rubia escritora soltó una carcajada y su esposa no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente – lo cual me parece excelente porque ya creía que iba a morir virgen, la pobre no sabe lo que se ha perdido toda su vida, no hay nada como los pecados de la carne – las carcajadas aumentaron cuando la abogada le lanzó una almohada, la cual Sei logro esquivar fácilmente.

– ¿Qué tal si mejor haces algo productivo y _nos_ preparas un baño? – el tono sugestivo de Youko hizo que Sei se sonriera de manera pícara y, sin perder ni un solo segundo, se dirigió apresuradamente al baño a hacer lo que su esposa le había encomendado.

 _Me encanta cuando Youko es traviesa y eso solo pasa cuando su hermanita está bien._

 _Gracias Sachiko._

* * *

Alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche, las antiguas miembros del Yamayurikai empezaron a llegar al exclusivo restaurante donde Sei había hecho las reservaciones. Las primeras en llegar fueron Sachiko y Yumi seguidas, casi inmediatamente, por Sei y Youko.

Sabiendo de antemano lo _elegantemente tarde_ que las rosas amarillas tienden a llegar, las dos parejas decidieron esperarlas en su mesa. Al momento de ser dirigidas a la misma se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Shimako tomando una copa de vino tinto de la manera más elegante, como toda una señorita egresada de Lillian.

– Veo que te nos adelantaste, Shimako – comentó con picardía su rubia onee-sama antes de sentarse a su lado, robarle la copa de la mano y tomar un sorbo de su bebida – oh, buena elección, que orgullosa me siento de mi petite soeur a diferencia de otras _estiradas_ que conozco – a lo que la dueña del café sonrió, Sachiko entorno los ojos y Yumi sonrió ligeramente.

– Onee-sama, ni siquiera hemos ordenado y ya estás buscando problemas – Shimako regañó a su hermana mayor con tono divertido, ciertamente ella disfrutaba las bromas de Sei pero algo le decía que quizás no era el mejor momento para provocar a Sachiko.

Luego de que todas se saludaran y tomaran asiento, entablaron una conversación agradable en la que Yumi contaba cómo conoció a Shimako y la presidenta prestaba atención a cada mínimo detalle mientras el matrimonio Satou-Mizuno intercambiaban miradas divertidas en ver a una Sachiko que no se veía tan absorta en un tema a discutir que difiriera tanto de los negocios que tanto le encantaban.

– Definitivamente perdimos a tu hermanita, Youko – susurró la rubia escritora con un dejo de picardía – no tiene ojos para más nadie que no sea Yumi-chan –

– Es cierto, pero me parece justo que Sachiko pueda experimentar lo que es ser feliz con alguien que se nota que siente lo mismo que ella – la abogada agregó en un tono bajo para que solo su esposa la oyera, a lo que esta asintió afirmativamente.

– Les auguro un porvenir prometedor – comentó Sei para luego tomar un sorbo de su vino – siempre y cuando _tu hermanita_ no meta la pata y, créeme Youko que ella a veces tratando de no hacerlo la mete aún más –

– Te puedo asegurar que no lo hará – aclaró la abogada mientras colocaba su copa en la mesa – sin saberlo, Sachiko ha cambiado notablemente y eso es gracias a Yumi-chan –

– A pesar de tantos años ya veo que no dejan de conspirar juntas, definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambian – una voz con un dejo de indiferencia manifestó y la mesa quedó en silencio hasta que Sei levantó la vista y soltó una carcajada.

– Y después de tanto tiempo uno esperaría que Deko-chin hubiese aprendido a ser puntual, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? Hay gente que nunca cambia – espetó la rubia antes de soltar una carcajada.

– Eriko, qué bueno verte – saludó Youko a la rosa amarilla de su generación – lo mismo va para ustedes, Rei-san y Yoshino-san –

– Youko-sama, Sei-sama, Shimako, Sachiko – la rubia saludó de manera respetuosa – un placer verlas de nuevo –.

– Youko-sama, Sachiko-sama, Shimako-chan – saludó la castaña que ahora, en vez de usar dos trenzas optó por una sola – Sei-san – agregó antes de chocar los cinco con la escritora a lo que tanto la abogada como la presidenta entornaron los ojos ya que ese no era un comportamiento digno de una egresada del prestigioso colegio Lillian.

– Veo que tenemos a una nueva integrante en el grupo y nadie ha tenido la gentileza de presentarla – disertó Eriko en voz alta y Sachiko frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– Eriko-sama, Yoshino-san, Rei ella es Fukuzawa Yumi la tutora de inglés de mis hijos y los de mi onee-sama – la presidenta presentó a la teacher con las mejillas teñidas de rosado y la mayor de las rosas amarillas sonrió con picardía – Un placer Yumi-san, nosotras tres fuimos parte del yamayurikai en nuestro tiempo en Lillian, específicamente de las rosas foetidas – Eriko sonrió cálidamente al ver a Yumi saludarla con una inclinación respetuosa – la pequeña que es incorregible y apegada a la gigantea se llama Shimazu Yoshino – a lo que la anteriormente mencionada resopló y miro hacia otro lado mientras se sentaba al lado de Shimako.

– Esta gigantona de aquí es mi petite soeur, Hasekura Rei-chan – que luego de hacer una reverencia se sentó al lado de Yoshino con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas – y yo soy Torii Eriko y por lo que veo Sachiko te tiene un afecto muy especial ya que ella no es amable con…– luego de una pausa dramática y un suspiro por parte de la presidenta, la ex rosa amarilla continuó –…nadie –.

– Eriko, mi petite soeur ha cambiado así que no la juzgues por favor – Youko afirmó para evitar que su hermanita se alterara.

– Quizás Fukuzawa-san represente algo _más_ en la vida de Sachiko, Youko – agregó la rosa amarilla con malicia y Sei se echo a reír al ver que no le tomó mucho tiempo a Eriko para darse cuenta de la _cercanía_ entre la presidenta y la teacher.

– De hecho, Eriko-sama – replicó Yumi con una sonrisa mientras extraía de debajo de su camisa el rosario que le había dado Sachiko y todas las rosas, exceptuando Youko quedaron sorprendidas – Sachiko es mi onee-sama –.

Antes de que la presidenta tuviese que explicar sus acciones, el jefe de meseros se acercó a pedir su orden de bebidas y la presidenta no pudo respirar más aliviada.

– Calma, ella solo tiene curiosidad Sachiko – Yumi le susurró al oído después de ordenar – todavía tenemos mucho que resolver así que no te estreses – la teacher acarició la mano de la presidenta que reposaba en su pierna y Sachiko se relajó notablemente reflejado en la sonrisa que iba invadiendo su rostro.

– ¿Ves? Totalmente sometida – Sei le comentó a su esposa que simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– No deberías hablar tan alto Sei, considerando que estas en la misma condición de Sachiko– agregó la abogada con un dejo de malicia mientras la rubia se sonrojó.

Ahora la conversación giró en torno a Yumi. Tanto Eriko como Yoshino se mostraron sumamente interesadas en la profesora que asistió a Lillian por un periodo tan corto que no la llegaron a conocer y que ahora era ' _petite soeur_ ' de Sachiko. Rei, por su parte, simplemente optó por escuchar.

El resto de la cena pasó en armonía, todas compartieron historias de su tiempo en Lillian y Yumi no pudo sentirse más a gusto; quizás era por todo el vino que había ingerido, pero jamás en su vida, Fukuzawa Yumi se había sentido parte de algo o cómoda compartiendo con alguien y el hecho que las miembros del yamayurikai la hayan aceptado como parte de su exclusivo grupo la hacía sentir feliz.

Sachiko no dejaba de observarla y se sentía dichosa de ver a Yumi tan cómoda a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que acababa de conocer. No pudiendo soportar la 'distancia' que la separaba de Yumi, que era de treinta centímetros a lo mucho, la presidenta se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para abrazar a Yumi por la cintura y atraerla más hacia ella.

Quizás era gracias al efecto de las numerosas copas de vino que se había tomado o, simplemente, porque era lo que su corazón deseaba y que, gracias al efecto etílico del _coraje líquido_ , Ogasawara Sachiko fue capaz de hacer lo inesperado y rozó sus labios con la comisura de los de la teacher que no pudo estar más sorprendida al igual que el resto de la mesa.

Sei, que convenientemente había ocupado la silla de Youko mientras ella y Eriko se habían retirado momentáneamente al baño, no pudo resistir susurrarle algo al oído a Yumi a lo cual ella se sonrojo intensamente.

– Bueno al menos ya sabemos las intenciones de Sachiko – Eriko comentó divertida.

– ¿A qué se refiere, Eriko-sama? – la presidenta preguntó con inocencia y hasta Yumi se rio de lo despistada que Sachiko podría ser cuando ingería bebidas alcohólicas.

– Creo Eriko-sama se refiere…– Yumi se acercó a la presidenta y le susurró en un tono un poco alto como para que el resto del yamayurikai escuchara –…al beso que me diste en la mitad de los labios, Sachiko – solo unos segundos fueron suficientes para que la presidenta se diera cuenta y sus azules ojos se abrieran inmensamente mientras la mesa explotó en risas.

– Gracias Yumi, has hecho mi día, que digo mi día, mi vida mil veces mejor – Sei no podía dejar de reír – ver a la ¡Oh, gloriosa y omnipotente! presidenta del color de un tomate, no tiene precio – las risas de la rubia se intensificaron al ver lo avergonzada que Sachiko estaba por su público desliz.

El ambiente se sentía más relajado hasta que se acercó el mesero para recibir sus órdenes de postres. Debido a la fecha, la temática estaba inspirada en los cerezos, por lo que era el ingrediente predominante en la selección del menú.

Después de tomar el pedido, el mesero se retiro a la cocina y en unos minutos estaba de vuelta con los postres hermosamente decorados para la ocasión.

Apenas saboreó el primer bocado, Shimako fue transportada a aquella tarde cuando los cerezos caían por doquier y tuvo un encuentro de ensueño con unos ojos de ébano que se tatuaron en su alma. El sonrojo no se hizo esperar y la dueña del café degustó su postre en el más absoluto silencio y sumergida en el torbellino que era su mente en el momento.

Toda la mesa se sumió en un etéreo sopor. Las rosas deleitaron sus respectivos manjares como si fuese la más sagrada de las ambrosías traída directamente del Olimpo para deleitar sus paladares. Tan amante de los dulces como era, Satou Sei fue la primera en terminar.

– No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantaría la receta de estos postres, están divinos – comentó la rubia mientras le daba el ultimo trozo de su postre a Youko, un privilegio que la abogada adoraba. Rápidamente, Rei le hizo señas al mesero para que se acercara, pero fue Shimako la que habló.

– Nos encantaría felicitar al chef que preparó estos deliciosos postres ¿podría llamarlo, por favor? – preguntó Shimako con una sonrisa, el mesero asintió y después de hacer una respetuosa reverencia se retiró.

No pasaron ni dos minutos para que los ojos grises de la mas joven de las rosas blancas de abrieran en absoluta sorpresa.

– Ella es la chef pastelera encargada de los postres que degustaron el día de hoy, con su permiso – el mesero se retiró mientras la chef dio un paso adelante.

– Buenas noches, mi nombre es Nijou Noriko y me hace feliz que mis creaciones hayan sido de su…– los oscuros ojos de la chef se posaron en unos grisáceos que la habían tenido distraída desde que los vio por primera vez y las palabras la abandonaron y, su normalmente abundante léxico, se vio reducido a cenizas –…agrado –.

Las miradas de todas estaban centradas en Shimako y Noriko. Después de varios segundos en la que ninguna de las dos daba el primer paso, Sei soltó una suave carcajada divertida y el hechizo se esfumó y tanto la chef como la dueña del café miraron hacia direcciones opuestas con las mejillas teñidas de granate.

– O…key esto es nuevo – comentó la escritora mientras el resto de la mesa se movía de manera algo incomoda y trataban de mirar a cualquier lado menos a las dos sonrojadas mujeres – creo que hablo en nombre de todas cuando digo que nos fascinaron tus postres Noriko-chan – una rápida mirada a su petite soeur le dijo todo lo que quería saber – quizás a unas _más_ que a otras – agregó con una sonrisa y el rostro de Shimako se encendió aún más y las risas de las demás no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras todo aquello pasaba, la teacher se acercó a Sachiko y le susurró al oído mientras se levantaba – Ya vengo –.

– ¿Para dónde vas Yumi? – la presidenta trató de levantarse, pero la castaña le colocó una mano en el brazo.

– Solo voy al baño, no te preocupes – la teacher sonrió y se dirigió a los sanitarios.

* * *

Después de un rápido cruce de miradas con su onee-sama, Shimako se levantó y siguió a Noriko a la cocina ya que la chef quería mostrarle la receta del dulce que la dueña del café había probado.

Luego de una rápida explicación y una segunda degustación por parte de Shimako, Noriko esbozó una radiante sonrisa – me alegra verla con un mejor semblante que el de esta mañana, ¿señorita…? –

– Toudo…– una tímida sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la dueña del café – Toudo Shimako – en el momento que sus manos entraron en contacto, el ambiente se llenó de electricidad, era innegable la peculiar química que existía entre ambas.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo empezó a avanzar más lentamente. Tanto la chef como la dueña del café no querían que lo efímero del momento fuese olvidado, sino que, se les quedara grabado en el alma como uno de esos encuentros que cambian vidas.

Lamentablemente, el tiempo no se detiene y la vida sigue su curso y al ingresar nuevas órdenes, Noriko debía volver al trabajo por lo que Shimako se vio obligada a volver a su mesa.

* * *

 _Desde que la conocí, mi mundo ha cambiado drásticamente. Sachiko se ha convertido en una parte importante de mi vida y no puedo negar que la atracción que sentimos es territorio nuevo e inexplorado, pero a su lado siento que cualquier obstáculo, por pequeño que sea, podrá ser fácilmente superado siempre y cuando estemos juntas._

– Quien diría que me volvería cursi – susurró para sí la teacher mientras se lavaba las manos con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de retocar su ligero maquillaje, tomó su cartera y volteó hacia la puerta para volver a la mesa, pero sus pies se volvieron de cemento y sus ojos castaños se abrieron inmensamente mientras su rostro se llenó de miedo.

– Definitivamente el mundo es extremadamente pequeño – dilucidó una voz de otros tiempos y que Yumi no había querido escuchar nunca más porque aún la perseguía en sus pesadillas – ¿o me equivoco mi pequeña gatita? –

– ¡Shi…Shizuma-sa…sama! – tartamudeó una completamente aterrorizada Yumi mientras apretaba su cartera entre sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y su rostro palideció.

 _Sachiko, ayúdame por favor…_

* * *

 **N/A: ohhh un cliffhanger, tranquilas que la historia se pone interesante. Tratare de escribir rapido para que no se me angustien. Review?**


	12. Frente frío 12

**N/A: Feliz 2018! espero que estos nuevos 12 meses sean de felicidad y prosperidad para todos. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi humilde historia que es un poco oscuro para lo ligero que suele ser este fic pero es importante conocer un poco mas a la antagonista y el pasado que tiene con la protagonista, espero que les guste.**

 **Por cierto, ha llamado mi atencion algunos comentarios algo negativos y creanme, yo escribo porque me apasiona y cada poquito de tiempo que tengo libre lo invierto en lo que me gusta. Quizas no he sido constante con la frecuencia de mis publicaciones pero hasta el momento no he dejado sino un solo fic [y esta en pausa temporal], soy del tipo de persona que termina lo que comienza y tengan por seguro que la teacher terminara, mas pronto que tarde y quizas pase algun tiempo para que vuelva a escribir en mi lengua materna pero en ingles si seguire.**

 **Este no es mi unico proyecto que llevo al tiempo pero he decidido no publicar nada nuevo hasta que termine con la teacher y mi estimado es d capitulos mas asi que espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia asi como de las futuras que publique. Como deben saber soy una adulta y por tanto la vida se me consume entre el trabajo y diversos proyectos por lo que mi vida no gira alrededor de los fics pero no los dejo de lado porque me encantan asi que paciencia, por favor.**

 **Thestral212: termine el capitulo ayer y hoy revise unos detalles pero aqui esta! XD**

 **bettyful: Lol, that will have to wait a bit more but we are getting there, thanks for reading.**

 **licborrego: No tarde mucho esta vez y sabremos quien ayuda a Yumi, sorry por la espera.**

 **Mery: Me hace feliz que te agrade, aqui ya esta el proximo capitulo, gracias por leer.**

 **nefertiti: I will update when I am done writing the chapter, and regarding my publishing time, well it depends on how busy I am, if you don't want to wait I will suggest you to read completed stories instead, have a good reading anyways.**

 **Bianca: Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, no he podido ser constante con la publicacion de esta historia en particular pero tratare de esccribir lo mas que pueda para que los capitulos salgan mas rapido.**

 **Guest: Gracias por leerme, aqui ya esta el proximo capitulo.**

 **himefailed: to be honest, I was kind enough to let this comment through and I will publish with the frequency real life lets me, if you don't like it well, you can always read completed stories. I won't tolerate crap for something I do out of love.**

 **Para los que les respondi en ingles, use el mismo tono rudo que usaron, a partir de ahora no dejare pasar comentarios ofensivos porque no voy a dejar que lo negativo de pocos afecte la felicidad de muchos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

12.- Frente frío #12

* * *

 _Lo gélido de unas gotas cayendo sobre sus ojos la despertaron y, la oscuridad del lugar le dio la bienvenida envolviéndola en su lóbrego manto. Fukuzawa Yumi había sido privada de su libertad por Hanazono Shizuma e incontables minutos, horas, días y semanas habían pasado desde que estaba cautiva en aquel sombrío lugar. Una diminuta ventana le indicaba que era de noche por los brillantes rayos que se filtraban por ella y que hacían que su encierro fuese un poco más soportable._

 _Yumi abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse, su cuerpo le dolía por haber dormido en la misma posición por largo rato o, quizás, por dormir en el frio suelo sin más abrigo que su no tan grueso uniforme ya algo desgastado gracias al perenne uso._

 _Los cafés ojos de la castaña se posaron en la luz que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana y trató de levantarse con dificultad. Aun de puntillas, Yumi apenas lograba colocar la punta de los dedos en la ventana por lo que desistió rápidamente de tratar de ver a través de ella trayéndose consigo un pequeño trozo de cristal de la rota ventana._

 _Alejándose de la misma, pudo ver que era de noche y había una algo rojiza luna llena la cual causó un efecto hipnótico en Yumi, por lo que se quedó observándola detenidamente, no escuchando cómo la puerta se abrió y una figura con cabello plateado entraba a la habitación._

– _Le llaman la 'luna de sangre' y al parecer simboliza el fin del mundo – susurró Shizuma al oído de Yumi y ésta sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y se le helaba el cuerpo de repente._

 _Sin pensarlo, la castaña se volteó rápidamente y atacó el rostro de la de cabellos plateados que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y uno de sus ojos se cerró al sentir un tibio liquido bajando por su párpado, Yumi había alcanzado a arañar aquella delicada parte del ojo izquierdo de Shizuma con el trozo de cristal que había tomado de la ventana y ahora ésta mostraba una roja y algo gruesa línea que atravesaba la piel que protegía su ojo._

– _¡Oh! La pequeña sacó las garras_ – _comentó Shizuma con una sonrisa algo siniestra mientras se limpiaba el ojo izquierdo con un pañuelo y Yumi daba un paso atrás atemorizada_ – _yo sabía que eras traviesa pero no tanto pequeña gatita_ – _en dos pasos arrinconó a Yumi contra la fría pared y la tomó fuertemente del brazo a lo que la castaña gimió con dolor y el trozo de cristal que sostenía cayó al piso_ – _has aprendido rápido gatita, ya hasta sabes que me gusta el amor duro_ – _un sonoro 'crack' siguió a aquella confesión y el brazo de Yumi ahora reposaba en un ángulo nada natural, había sido roto por la fuerza aplicada por Shizuma y la castaña cayó al piso de rodillas sosteniéndose el brazo mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban sus apretados parpados. Shizuma se aproximó lentamente, se arrodilló al lado de Yumi y le acarició el rostro._

– _Entre más lloras, más feliz me haces pequeña gatita, no pares_ – _Shizuma mordió la mejilla de Yumi dejándole una roja marca de sus perfectos dientes a los que Yumi soltó un grito desesperado y Shizuma la agarró con fuerza ignorando el dolor sentido por la castaña_ – _yo sabía que había hecho una excelente elección contigo, me das tanto placer con tus gemidos que creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a ti, pequeña gatita_ – _la de cabellos plateados agarró tan fuerte a Yumi que un segundo 'crack' fue escuchado proveniente del ya roto brazo de la castaña, cuyos gritos aumentaron para morboso placer de Shizuma que la abrazó hasta que Yumi se desmayó del dolor._

* * *

Después de bromear a expensas de su petite soeur y su _'pastelera enamorada'_ como bautizó a Noriko, Sei se reclinó en su asiento y miró en dirección a los sanitarios extrañada por el hecho de que Yumi llevaba cierto rato en el baño y no mostraba señales de regresar pronto.

La rubia frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver a una elegante mujer de cabellos plateados que se dirigió en la misma dirección en la que había desaparecido la teacher hace más de diez minutos.

 _Todo en esa mujer exclama peligro y lo peor es que me parece conocida, pero ¿de dónde?_ , pensó la escritora mientras volteaba a ver a su esposa que se había tornado algo pálida al ver en la misma dirección por donde había desaparecido la de cabellos plateados, haciendo que el ceño de Sei se frunciera aún más.

 _Oh, si Youko reacciona así quiere decir que tiene algo que ver con Sachiko,_ Sei razonó mientras el rostro de su esposa se ponía cada vez más pálido.

 _Y si tiene que ver con Sachiko, por supuesto que está relacionado con Yumi y ese informe que Youko me mostró, uh oh…_

– ¿Es esa mujer que entró al baño la zorra de plata, Youko? – preguntó a modo de susurro al aproximarse a darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, a lo que ésta asintió con la cabeza – mierda – la grosería que normalmente la abogada le corregía a su esposa pasó desapercibida esta vez por lo alarmante de la situación – mantén entretenida a Sachiko lo más que puedas, yo voy a rescatar a Yumi-chan – agregó de manera apresurada la escritora mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

– Bueno señoritas, sé que aman mi compañía, pero hay algo que no pueden hacer por mí, pero para cumplir con las normas sociales, debo ir en compañía de alguien así que, ¿Rei-chan me harías el honor de acompañarme a los sanitarios a polvearme la nariz? – Sachiko y Yoshino entornaron los ojos y tanto Shimako como Eriko se sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de su onee-sama mientras que la rubia de cabellos más cortos que los de la escritora asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para acompañar a Sei para, sin saberlo, ir a salvar a Yumi.

– Rei-chan, creo que voy a necesitar tus habilidades atléticas apenas entremos al sanitario, para ser más específica, necesito que protejas a Yumi-chan – Sei comentó presurosa mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible de acuerdo a lo que dictaba la etiqueta de un noble lugar como aquel elegante restaurante a lo que Rei asintió presurosa y la siguió en silencio.

* * *

Los ojos de Yumi se humedecieron levemente y su cuerpo fue invadido por ese terror que ya creía olvidado pero que, aparentemente, la mera presencia de quien había sido su captora hace tanto tiempo, aún le causaba.

Quizás era ese apodo que la de cabellos plateados le había dado o todo el significado detrás de éste, intensificado por aquella cicatriz que Shizuma aún conservaba en su parpado izquierdo que lo dividía de par en par y que Yumi le había causado en su desespero por librarse del desastre que era Hanazono Shizuma.

– Ya veo que todavía te acuerdas de ese sobrenombre afectuoso que te obsequié aquella vez en la que tú me regalaste esta hermosa cicatriz, Yumi – agregó la _zorra de plata_ en tono suave mientras rozaba con la punta de sus dedos la cicatriz que tenía en el parpado izquierdo y sonreía complacida.

Al ver el placer que le causaba dicha cicatriz a Shizuma, Yumi dio un paso atrás sin saber qué hacer más allá de rezarle a María-sama para que alguien escuchara su silente llamada de auxilio.

El temblor del cuerpo de Yumi se hizo más evidente cuando la _zorra de plata_ se acercó a ella, le arrancó la cartera para lanzarla al piso y le abrió parte superior de la camisa para luego pasarle las uñas por el centro del pecho donde la teacher tenía unas delgadas líneas cicatrizadas, testamento visible de las _caricias_ propinadas por Shizuma tiempo atrás.

* * *

– _Verás, pequeña gatita_ – _susurró Shizuma al oído de una Yumi que se encontraba atada de manos y pies a la pared_ – _te preguntarás ¿por qué a mi? Y yo te responderé que no entiendes mi amor porque yo te amo, pero mi manera de demostrarlo es…_ – _al hacer una pausa, Shizuma usó una fusta en el rostro y pecho de Yumi que optó por llorar en silencio_ – _…un poco diferente pero nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, mi pequeña gatita_ – _Shizuma pasó la punta de la lengua por la mejilla sangrante de Yumi quien tembló aterrorizada._

 _La castaña no sabía qué hacer, pero el tiempo que llevaba cautiva le había enseñado que, si gritaba o se quejaba en voz alta, Shizuma la iba a torturar aun más por lo que optó por sollozar en silencio a pesar de los malos tratos recibidos ya que aquellos cesaban prontamente si Yumi sufría en silencio._

 _Después de cruzarle el pecho con la delgada fusta por incontables veces más, Shizuma lamió las heridas de una desmayada Yumi para luego dejarle una bandeja con comida en una pequeña mesa y soltarle de las ataduras que mantenían a la castaña sujeta a la pared._

– _Ah, mi pequeña gatita, si te desmayas mi diversión acaba_ – _la adolescente de cabellos plateados acarició el rostro de Yumi una vez más antes de salir de la diminuta habitación y dar órdenes para que atendieran las heridas que ella le había propinado a la castaña._

 _Ya que, por mucho que 'amara' a Yumi, no era fan de las heridas hasta que éstas cicatrizaban ya que ellas eran el testamento visible de su 'amor'. Al día siguiente, Fukuzawa Yumi fue finalmente rescatada de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba cautiva y llevada lejos de Hanazono Shizuma._

* * *

– Ya veo que el tiempo ha sido cruel conmigo y mi amor se ha desvanecido de tu piel – Shizuma susurró al oído de Yumi quien volteó el rostro y trato de empujar ligeramente a la de cabellos plateados para alejarse de ella.

Justo cuando Shizuma tomó del brazo a la teacher y la halaba hacia ella con violencia, la puerta de los sanitarios se abrió y un par de altas rubias ingresaron.

– ¿Yumi-chan? Vamos a pedir una última ronda de bebidas y las ojou-samas me mandaron a buscarte – Sei se aproximó a la teacher y la abrazó por los hombros – y ¿usted es? – preguntó la rubia escritora pretendiendo ignorar el aura de peligro que emanaba de la de cabellos plateados. Sintiendo lo mismo, Rei se aproximó a las tres y recogió la cartera de Yumi del suelo.

– Hanazono – la imponente mujer hizo una respetuosa reverencia a manera de introducción – Shizuma Hanazono, un placer conocerla Satou Sei-sama, soy una fan de su trabajo al igual que de su extraordinaria habilidad en kendo, Hasekura Rei-sensei y felicidades por su reciente 6-dan –

– Oh, una conocedora – Sei agregó con una sonrisa algo macabra mientras acercaba a Yumi mas hacia ella a lo cual la teacher se relajó ligeramente – es bueno saber que no somos extrañas la una de la otra o me equivoco, ¿señorita _zorra de plata_? – al ser revelada la identidad de su alter ego, los ojos de Shizuma se tiñeron momentáneamente de un rojo intenso que, al parpadear, volvieron a su normal verde esmeralda, instantes después la misma sonrió de manera arrogante y dio un paso atrás al verse superada en número.

– Un placer conocerlas Sei-sama, Rei-sensei, pero debo volver a mi mesa, mi cita se debe estar preguntando el porqué de mi tardanza – con la punta de sus dedos rozó la mejilla de Yumi cuyo movimiento fue interrumpido por Rei que la sujetó por la muñeca – pequeña gatita, nos vemos pronto – con una carcajada siniestra, Shizuma Hanazono se retiró del lugar y Yumi suspiró aliviada mientras sus piernas fallaron y sintió caer pero un rápido movimiento de Rei evitó que tocara el piso.

– Tranquila Yumi-chan, ya estás a salvo – anunció Sei mientras ayudaba a la teacher a incorporarse – Rei-chan llama a Youko y dile que venga para acá y distrae a Sachiko para que no siga a su onee-sama, por favor –

– Está bien Sei-sama – la experta en kendo se retiró rápidamente e, instantes después, entró Youko con cara de preocupación.

– ¿Yumi-chan? – la abogada la abrazó tiernamente y la ayudó a lavarse el rostro y acomodarse el maquillaje – Sei, trae a Sachiko, yo le haré compañía a la teacher – la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y salió a buscar a la presidenta.

Al aproximarse a la mesa, Sei observó a una notablemente nerviosa Sachiko y le hizo señas para que se aproximara a lo que la presidenta obedeció sin chistar.

– Primero quiero que respires profundo, así, muy bien Sachiko – Sei comentó en tono serio – ahora quiero que me acompañes a los sanitarios con calma –

– ¿Pasó algo con Yumi, Sei? ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó la presidenta apresuradamente mientras apuraba el paso en dirección a los baños.

– Si y si, Youko está con ella así que primero voy a necesitar que te calmes y le des el espacio suficiente a Yumi-chan para que ella te relate qué le sucedió ¿lo prometes, Sachiko? – preguntó Sei en tono serio y la presidenta entendió la gravedad de la situación ya que para que la siempre juguetona Sei se comportara de esa manera tan sobria, algo serio debió haber pasado.

– Lo prometo Sei, ¿podemos entrar? – pidió Sachiko y, ante la afirmativa de la rubia, la presidenta abrió la puerta para ser recibida por una más calmada Yumi y una preocupada Youko.

Apenas la teacher vio a Sachiko, se abalanzó a sus brazos y permanecieron así por varios minutos mientras Youko ponía al tanto a Sei de lo que le había contado la teacher. Ya una más calmada Yumi, instó a las demás a que continuaran la velada y todas volvieron a la mesa.

Después de que Rei le confirmara a Sei que Shizuma había dejado el restaurante, fue que la rubia se pudo relajar y continuaron conversando y bebiendo un poco más hasta que fue Eriko quien decidió dar por terminada la noche con la promesa de que este encuentro se repetiría con más frecuencia ya que, además, Rei y Yoshino también estaban interesadas en que Yumi les diera clases a sus hijas, las gemelas Hikari y Kiseki.

Luego de intercambiar números con Yumi, las rosas amarillas se retiraron. Shimako pidió a su onee-sama que la llevara a una estación de trenes cercana a lo que la rubia se negó, optando por llevar a su petite soeur hasta su casa junto con su esposa.

Por su parte, Sachiko y Yumi se encaminaron al auto de la presidenta la cual decidió por ir con la teacher a un apartamento que ella tenía cerca de su trabajo y que usaba cuando las juntas en la empresa se prolongaban al punto de que el agotamiento le hacía dificultoso y tedioso el viaje a casa.

Al llegar al apartamento, Sachiko le preparó un baño a Yumi mientras ella tomaba otro en la habitación de huéspedes.

El lugar, era un penthouse construido bajo las órdenes de Sachiko en el ultimo piso de una torre de apartamentos parte del conglomerado Ogasawara, constaba de cuatro habitaciones más un estudio además de una amplia cocina, una habitación de juegos que incluía una pequeña sala de proyecciones donde, durante algunos fines de semana, Sachiko veía películas con sus hijos, aparte, una piscina bajo techo, sauna y gimnasio con vista a la ciudad, el imponente lugar estaba decorado con un estilo minimalista de un gusto impecable.

Luego de tomar un largo baño, Yumi se sentía un poco menos tensa, quizás por el hecho de sentirse a salvo ante la presencia de Sachiko o, agregado a eso, el estar vestida con ropas de la presidenta ya que olían a ella y eso siempre era como un bálsamo para sus nervios.

Al salir a la cocina, se encontró con una taza de humeante té que la presidenta le había servido para luego sentarse frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina. Después de que el aroma y delicado sabor del té la tranquilizara un poco más, Yumi se sintió preparada para contarle a Sachiko que era lo que había pasado en los sanitarios del restaurante.

– Cuando estaba por salir del baño y regresar a la mesa, me encontré con Shizuma-sama y me paralicé – las manos de la teacher empezaron a temblar ligeramente y la presidenta las tomo entre las suyas y las acarició lentamente sin emitir palabra, tomando en cuenta el consejo que le había dado la escritora – ella tiene una cicatriz en el parpado izquierdo y, aparentemente, la conserva con orgullo ya que, según ella, es una muestra de amor de mi parte ya que yo fui quien se la hizo – Yumi levantó la mirada y se encontró de frente con un cielo estrellado lo cual la hizo sonreír un poco más animada. La teacher entonces le reveló un poco más de su tortuoso pasado a la presidenta que permaneció callada, escuchando atentamente el relato de Yumi.

– Como sabes Sachiko, ella me tuvo cautiva por algún tiempo y me hizo mucho daño tanto físico como emocional – Yumi sonrió con tristeza antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su té – casi todas las cicatrices en mi piel han desaparecido, pero ¿Cómo borrar las cicatrices que me dejó en el alma? – los ojos de la teacher se humedecieron levemente y Sachiko se levantó, se sentó al lado de Yumi y la abrazó fuertemente.

– Yumi, quiero que sepas que quizás tome tiempo, pero te prometo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que todas esas cicatrices desaparezcan y las sustituyamos con buenos momentos compartidos por ambas – una sonrojada Sachiko susurró al oído de la teacher y acercó su frente a la de la teacher con una sonrisa – siempre estaré aquí para ti Yumi, porque eres quien me hace feliz y quiero que tú también lo seas conmigo –

El rostro de la teacher se tiñó de un rojo intenso, jamás en su vida sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos con la misma intensidad que ella los percibía y eso la hacía sentir tan feliz que tomó a Sachiko de las mejillas y trató de que todos sus sentimientos se transmitieran en el más tierno y, a su vez, intenso de los besos que la presidenta había recibido en su vida.

Después de unos tiernos minutos compartiendo besos y caricias, Sachiko tomó de la mano a Yumi y se dirigieron a la habitación principal en donde la presidenta se acostó en la cama y abrazó a la teacher la cual besó a Sachiko con aún más intensidad y la atrajo más hacia sí.

La presidenta siempre se había considerado una persona dominante a nivel laboral en donde siempre imponía su autoridad a sus subordinados, pero, al ser inexperta en el amor y, debido al tortuoso pasado de Yumi, Sachiko dejó que la teacher llevara la iniciativa en lo que se refería a su relación por lo que, cuando Yumi empezó a explorarla y a desabotonarle la blusa, la presidenta trató de controlar sus ansias de tocar a la castaña hasta que ella se lo permitió.

Casi inmediatamente, volteó la situación siendo ahora la teacher quien estaba recostada en la cama mientras Sachiko la cubría a besos mientras le desabotonó la camisa lentamente y no pudo evitar suspirar con deseo y sorpresa al ver lo hermosa que se veía Yumi a la luz de la luna que entraba por el tragaluz que había mandado a instalar en la habitación principal. Al ver a la presidenta como hipnotizada al verla, la teacher sintió pena y se cubrió el pecho con sus manos lo cual hizo reaccionar a Sachiko.

– No me veas así, Sachiko – Yumi miró hacia otro lado con rostro triste – mi cuerpo es horrible, todo lleno de cicatrices –

– Al contrario, Yumi – la presidenta besó los brazos desnudos de la teacher lo cual le puso la piel de gallina mientras una cálida sensación se apoderó de ésta y, lentamente, permitió a Sachiko tocarla suavemente – para mí, eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra – la presidenta besó el pecho de Yumi, posando sus labios en cada una de las delgadas líneas que le había causado Shizuma para que la teacher se diera cuenta que era querida y que Sachiko la trataba como el más delicado y sagrado de los tesoros.

– Yo sólo quiero que sientas mi amor, Yumi – la presidenta prosiguió besando cada cicatriz hasta que la teacher sintió el urgente deseo de más y decidió entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Ogasawara Sachiko tanto como la presidenta a ella y, por primera vez en sus vidas, hicieron el amor de la manera mas delicada y tierna, como se supone debe ser el génesis de una historia de amor.

* * *

La mañana llegó muy pronto de acuerdo a la presidenta, pero jamás en su vida había despertado a un paisaje más hermoso que el que pintaban los suaves cabellos castaños y la serena sonrisa de una aún dormida Yumi descansando en su pecho.

 _Definitivamente es la mejor manera de despertar, junto a la persona que amas, oh si, amar. Para qué voy a engañarme, yo amo a Fukuzawa Yumi y quiero hacerla feliz hasta que ella decida lo contrario_ , Sachiko caviló con un sonrojo mientras observaba a una sonriente Yumi.

Ambas permanecieron despiertas hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero los hábitos de la presidenta eran difíciles de cambiar y ello llevó a que se despertara temprano, como tenía por costumbre. A pesar de ello, esta vez no se levantó de la cama, sino que, después de darle un beso a Yumi en la frente, optó por dormir un poco más.

Horas después, fue Yumi la que despertó y, luego de darle un lento beso en los labios a una dormida Sachiko, se colocó una bata y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar.

Mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y café, Yumi no podía quitarse la sonrisa de los labios.

 _No pude haber tenido una más perfecta primera vez, Sachiko es mucho más de lo que siempre había deseado en una mujer. Si debo confesarlo, estoy totalmente enamorada de Ogasawara Sachiko y la amo por todo lo que es, una mujer excepcional_ , pensó la teacher mientras servía el desayuno y lo colocaba en una bandeja para llevarlo a la habitación.

Después de desayunar y compartir tiernos besos, Sachiko y Yumi tomaron un baño juntas para luego ir al apartamento de la teacher para que ésta se cambiara de ropa. En el camino, Sachiko recibió una llamada de su onee-sama invitándolas a almorzar junto con las rosas amarillas en el café de Shimako a lo que aceptaron gustosas.

* * *

Luego de elegir un nuevo atuendo y, debido a la insistencia de Sachiko, alistar un bolso para pasar la noche, ambas salieron tomadas de la mano en dirección al auto de la presidenta para ir a encontrarse con el resto de las rosas en el Yamayuri café.

Apenas el auto de Sachiko se alejaba, una llamada fue realizada desde un auto oscuro estacionado en la calle de enfrente mientras un segundo automóvil seguía el auto de la presidenta.

– Hemos encontrado la vivienda de chibi-neko, ¿sus órdenes? – una voz gruesa preguntó a su empleadora.

– Mándeme la información inmediatamente y mantenga su posición hasta que chibi-neko vuelva a casa y, cuando eso suceda, me informa de inmediato – respondió una sedosa voz.

– Entendido Kitsune-sama – agregó el hombre prontamente.

– Y ordéneles a quienes van siguiendo a chibi-neko que no la pierdan de vista y que me mantengan informada de cualquier novedad – ordenó la sedosa voz con algo veneno antes de desconectar la llamada – definitivamente esta vez si vas a ser mía para siempre Fukuzawa Yumi, mi amada pequeña gatita y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir –.

* * *

 **N/A: un poco mas de suspenso y la trama avanza mas rapido y no hay escena lemon esta vez porque es un fic "T", si desean la escena intima entre Sachiko y Yumi haganmelo saber y sera un one-shot, espero les haya gustado, review?**


	13. Tormenta eléctrica

**N/A: He tenido un poco mas de tiempo libre estos dias y me he puesto a escribir para mantener mi sanidad mental asi que aqui va otro capitulo. Mi plan siempre ha sido en terminar esta historia en 15 capitulos pero pues mi musa es la que decide asi que ya veremos que tan extensa sera esta, mi humilde historia.**

 **licborrego: La espera fue corta esta vez, gracias por leerme.**

 **Mery: Pues hay personas que reaccionan de manera sonora y otras que solo se congelan y Yumi forma parte de las ultimas pero menos mal siempre hay alguien que la ayuda. Esperemos que siga protegida.**

 **dinnca: feliz 2018!. Pues no todo el mundo reacciona de la misma manera y la teacher ha pasado por mucho asi que se le perdona el terror. Shizuma es alguien que me llama la atencion porque tiene una personalidad algo retorcida y egoista en la historia original, aqui simplemente se amplifico, esperemos a ver si tiene redencion. Gracias por leerme**

 **Hop: Gracias por leer, aqui va el proximo capitulo.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

13.- Tormenta eléctrica

* * *

En Japón, cada compañía importante tenía su propio departamento de seguridad que velaba por el bienestar de los empleados y sus familias, sobretodo si se trataba de los altos ejecutivos, o, los presidentes Suguru y Sachiko, sus gemelos y demás familiares cercanos.

Una de las encargadas de la seguridad en el conglomerado Ogasawara, no era otra que la mano derecha de la presidenta, Mizuno Youko. Ella tenía el más alto acceso y su rango le permitía dar órdenes en caso de contingencias relacionadas a la presidencia y su familia.

Por lo que, al llegar al Yamayuri café, sentir que su teléfono vibró y ver que era un texto del departamento de seguridad, la abogada se excusó para hacer una llamada y Shimako le prestó su oficina para proporcionarle más privacidad.

– Espero que esto no sea un simulacro porque es mi fin de semana libre, Kato-san – comentó Youko algo irritada. El departamento de seguridad solía hacer simulacros de emergencia los fines de semana y la abogada había decidido tener una vida más normal por lo cual el encargado de esos ejercicios era el jefe de sección, el mayor retirado, Kato Soujiro.

– Es una situación real, Youko-sama – agregó rápidamente el jefe de sección – Ogasawara-sama esta siendo seguida por un auto sospechoso y otro está vigilando la residencia de Fukuzawa-sensei, estamos en proceso de identificar a los tripulantes ya que sus protocolos son parecidos a los de nosotros por lo que pienso que son de algún departamento de seguridad de otro conglomerado –

– ¿Está Sachiko al tanto de esto? – preguntó apresurada.

– No Youko-sama, el protocolo dicta que solo en caso de extrema emergencia los presidentes serán informados – comentó el mayor – hasta el momento solo están vigilando los movimientos de Ogasawara-sama, pero aparentemente tienen interés en Fukuzawa-sama también –

 _Tiene que ser Shizuma, no me cabe la menor duda_ , pensó Youko mientras escuchaba los pormenores de lo que estaba aconteciendo mientras su petite soeur iba en camino al café.

– Haga una simulación entre los protocolos del conglomerado y compárelos con los del conglomerado Hanazono, estoy segura que ellos son los que están detrás de esto, Kato-san – afirmó la abogada con una certeza casi total – aparte, quiero que se refuerce la seguridad de la mansión Ogasawara y se incremente la seguridad en las demás propiedades, incluyendo la residencia de Fukuzawa-sensei –

– De inmediato, Youko-sama – contestó Kato, después de unos segundos dando órdenes volvió al teléfono – los escoltas de Ogasawara-sama están siendo informados del nuevo protocolo al igual que los de Suguru-sama para que refuercen la protección al mismo, además me acaban de informar, que todos en la mansión Ogasawara están a salvo y la seguridad ha sido incrementada –

– Excelente, envíe refuerzos a los guardaespaldas de Sachiko-sama para que se encarguen de los que la siguen y todo bajo el protocolo ninja – ordenó la abogada.

Una de las cosas que más molestaba a Sachiko era tener guardaespaldas por lo que siempre trataba de escabullirse y ante su éxito en el proceso, el departamento de seguridad junto con Youko desarrollaron el ' _protocolo ninj_ a' que no era más que el reentrenamiento de los encargados de la seguridad de la presidenta para que fuesen indetectables para la misma y así garantizar su seguridad por lo que, sin saberlo, Sachiko continuaba protegida.

– Ya los refuerzos están en camino y actuarán apenas Ogasawara-sama llegue a su destino, el protocolo ninja siempre está activo cuando se trata de la presidenta, Youko-sama – aseveró Kato a la espera de más órdenes.

– Excelente, espero actualizaciones cada hora y llamadas solo si la situación se complica, Kato-san – la puerta de la oficina de Shimako se abrió levemente y Shimako le comunicó por señas que ya Sachiko había llegado y cerró la puerta de nuevo – Ogasawara-sama acaba de llegar, así que espero que la situación se resuelva cuanto antes, Kato-san –

– Entendido, Youko-sama – el mayor retirado esperó a que la abogada diera por terminada la llamada para salir de su oficina y actualizar las órdenes que le habían dado.

* * *

Justo cuando Youko salió de la oficina de Shimako y se sentó al lado de Sei, Sachiko y Yumi entraban tomadas de la mano y con una amplia sonrisa y un aura de satisfacción y plenitud jamás vista. A lo que todas las rosas amarillas, que esta vez habían llegado temprano, y Sei se miraron y todas reaccionaron de maneras diferentes a lo radiantes que se veían la teacher y la presidenta, lo cual, solo significaba una cosa.

Una sonriente Yoshino, le daba codazos a su esposa y la maestra de kendo solo se sonrojó, Eriko se rio divertida, Sei soltó una sonora carcajada y hasta Youko se sonrió ligeramente. La escritora fue la primera en expresar el pensar colectivo.

– Um, ¿noche ocupada, señoritas? – al ver el sonrojo de ambas, Sei se volteó y se dirigió a su esposa en voz no muy baja – te dije que algún día tu hermanita se iba a poner los pantalones, o será ¿bajárselos? y se iba a convertir en una mujer, aunque se tardó unas cuantas décadas – después que su esposa le dio un codazo, la rubia se calmó un poco – de todas maneras, felicidades niñas o, mejor dicho, niñas grandes –

– Gracias, Sei-san – Yumi respondió con la cara teñida de rojo mientras se sentaba frente a la escritora.

– ¡Yumi! – exclamó una apenada presidenta.

– Pero si ya lo saben, Sachiko – la sonrojada teacher replicó – o es que, ¿te avergüenzas de lo que pasó? – le susurró a la presidenta quien lució sorprendida antes de acercarse a la teacher y susurrarle al oído para que solo ella la escuchara.

– ¡Jamás, Yumi! – protestó Sachiko – tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y anoche fue inolvidable y espero repetirla pronto – agregó la presidenta con el rostro carmesí.

– Ay, pero que lindas me recuerda a mi esposa cuando era joven y bella – bromeó la escritora e, inmediatamente, Youko le haló la oreja – ¡Ay! Okey, okey, mi esposa _sigue siendo_ joven y bella – y la mesa explotó en risas.

Después de almorzar y soportar las bromas de Sei, las rosas amarillas e, incluso, su onee-sama, Sachiko mantuvo la calma gracias a Yumi.

– ¿Y qué piensan hacer las tortolitas el resto del dia? – preguntó Eriko mientras se servía una nueva copa de vino tinto.

– Pues jugar a la doctora y la enfermera sexy, ¿Qué más? – comentó Yoshino antes de chocar los cinco con Sei.

– A diferencia de ustedes, nosotras somos unas mujeres con algo más en la cabeza que estar bajo las sábanas – espetó Sachiko.

– Pues eso de la doctora y la enfermera sexy suena bien – pensó Yumi en voz alta y la mesa se quedó en silencio a lo que ella reaccionó sonrojándose profusamente.

– Pero miren nada más, nos salió traviesa la teacher – agregó Sei y todas empezaron a reír nuevamente a lo que la presidenta entornó los ojos, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas delataba que había considerado lo confesado por Yumi.

* * *

Cuando aun todas estaban en el café, el teléfono de Youko empezó a vibrar nuevamente y, al ver la pantalla, la abogada pudo observar que era un mensaje del mayor Kato a lo que se excusó a los sanitarios brevemente. Después de cerciorarse que no había nadie allí, Youko llamó al jefe de seguridad para recibir la tan ansiada actualización de la situación.

– Dígame que tiene buenas noticias, Kato-san – agregó la abogada con autoridad.

– Efectivamente, Youko-sama – afirmó el mayor – sus sospechas sobre los elementos peligrosos provienen del conglomerado Hanazono, lástima que su entrenamiento es tan laxo que fue sencillo neutralizarlos y capturarlos sin que Ogasawara-sama se diera cuenta –

– Excelente, favor informarme vía electrónica el resultado de los interrogatorios – Youko cerró los ojos y se acarició el puente de la nariz – espero que la situación esté totalmente controlada –

– Así es Youko-sama, pero el protocolo ninja se implementará a todos los altos cargos a partir de este momento, incluida su familia, la cual ya está asegurada desde hace más de una hora – informó Kato y la abogada respiró aliviada.

– Muy bien, espero tener información actualizada cuanto antes, Kato-san – agregó la abogada mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño.

– Por supuesto, Youko-sama – respondió el mayor y la abogada dio por terminada la llamada antes de volver a la mesa.

 _Esperemos que la situación con respecto a Shizuma no empeore. Tantos años que pasó fuera del país y tenía que volver justo ahora y acosar a Yumi-chan. Menos mal los planes que llevamos con Sachiko están bastante adelantados y eso me tiene un poco más tranquila, siempre y cuando mantengamos a salvo a la teacher, ya que, tanto ella como mi petite soeur merecen ser felices y, honestamente, jamás había visto a Sachiko tan dichosa como hasta ahora y eso es digno de atesorar_ ,pensó la abogada mientras retocó su maquillaje antes de volver a la mesa.

– Si no supiera que me amas tanto como dices, diría que tienes una enamorada secreta que te mantiene pegada a ese teléfono, Youko – comentó Sei con una sonrisa que denotaba que estaba algo molesta por la prolongada ausencia de su esposa.

– Es trabajo _anata_ , lamentablemente una situación como la del restaurante se podría repetir con más frecuencia si no se toman medidas por lo que debo prevenirlo – susurró la abogaba mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposa – además, si te quisiera engañar, lo haría tan bien que no te darías cuenta, Sei – agregó Youko con un dejo de malicia.

– ¡Fría y calculadora! Por eso me encantas – se carcajeó la escritora antes de voltear a ver a la presidenta – por cierto, Sachiko, las gemelas nos están volviendo locas porque quieren saber dónde y cuándo va a ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kousuke-chan y Mio-chan –

– Pues aún no he decidido qué hacer más allá de una fiesta y quizás una pijamada – Sachiko comentó algo pensativa. Faltaban apenas tres semanas para que el cumpleaños de los gemelos y, con lo rápido que suele pasar el tiempo, ya debería tener los preparativos más adelantados – de hecho, iba a planificar todo lo relacionado con eso esta semana –

– Ya que estamos todas aquí, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntas, Sachiko? – ofreció Yumi mientras, levemente, rozaba el brazo de la presidenta.

– Pues si no les molesta – Sachiko agregó con algo de pena, no era del tipo de pedir ayuda con frecuencia.

– Claro que no, Sachiko si todas amamos a tus gemelos – agregó Rei con una sonrisa – además, nuestras Hikari-chan y Kiseki-chan también nos están volviendo locas con lo mismo – comentó Yoshino mientras entornaba los ojos.

– Solo a todas ustedes se les ocurre tener hijas casi al mismo tiempo – Eriko manifestó antes de tomar un sorbo de su vino.

– Deko-chin tu hija va al mismo colegio, salón y año que mis hijas así que ¿Qué hablabas de tener hijos al mismo tiempo? – se burló Sei de la rosa amarilla que entornó los ojos mientras las demás se rieron – aquí la lenta es mi pequeña Shimako que ni novia tiene –

– ¡Onee-sama! – la dueña del café protestó con un sonrojo – todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – agregó de manera críptica mientras la imagen de Noriko invadía su mente.

– Lo divertido va a ser cuando lleguen a la secundaria, vamos a ver quiénes serán las rosas entre nuestras hijas – comentó Youko con cierto orgullo, ella sabia que sus hijas iban a ser las próximas rosas, pero para eso faltaba al menos unos cuantos años.

– Creo que se están adelantando demasiado, ¿no les parece? – Yumi expuso antes de tomar una galleta y un trozo de queso de un plato cercano – mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no mejor nos concentramos en el presente y organizamos la fiesta de los gemelos? –

– ¡Uy! Definitivamente hubieses sido una rosa roja, Yumi-chan – bromeó Sei mientras señalaba a su esposa y a la presidenta – igual de mandona como estas dos – todas rieron mientras las dos anteriormente mencionadas ignoraron a la escritora. Instantes después, todas dieron ideas para la celebración del cumpleaños de los gemelos Ogasawara.

Al final, optaron por una fiesta en los jardines de la mansión de los padres de Sachiko para luego acampar y hacer una pijamada junto con los niños así las rosas compartirían un poco más y los niños podrían disfrutar más del fin de semana.

Después de afinar detalles, Eriko se fue para encontrarse con su esposo e hijos mientras Yoshino y Rei concertaron en llevar a sus hijas a la torre Ogasawara durante la semana para que Yumi las evaluara y organizaran clases para ambas para luego retirarse. Por su parte, Sei y Youko decidieron en ir a buscar a sus hijas temprano y recoger a los gemelos de Sachiko a donde sus abuelos para ir al cine.

Mientras tanto, la presidenta se excusó a la oficina de Shimako para atender una llamada por lo que las que quedaron en la mesa fueron, la dueña del café y Yumi quienes entablaron una conversación amigable.

– Okaa-sama – la presidenta saludó respetuosa.

– Sachiko, ya los gemelos se están arreglando para que los venga a buscar tu onee-sama – Sayako replicó en tono amable – y me gustaría que pasaras por la casa hoy para cenar con tu padre –

– Pues debo organizar unas cosas primero Okaa-sama y apenas las solucione llamaré para confirmar mi asistencia, por cierto ¿puedo llevar a una invitada? – preguntó la presidenta con cierto nerviosismo.

– Por supuesto, espero tu confirmación más tarde – agregó Sayako – ah, y Sachiko espero con ansias una respuesta sobre el divorcio que tu onee-sama está tramitando para ti –

– Pero ¿cómo sabes de eso, okaa-sama? – preguntó la presidenta con evidente sorpresa.

– No eres la única con influencias y oídos alerta para escuchar cosas que me interesan, Sachiko – replicó la matriarca Ogasawara con una sonrisa – de todas maneras, era algo que veía venir, aunque para tu padre, será algo inesperado por lo que espero que hablemos más de eso esta noche durante la cena –

– Esta bien, okaa-sama apenas organice todo, te confirmaré mi asistencia – la presidenta replicó sintiéndose repentinamente cansada. Hablar sobre este tipo de temas le absorbían la energía rápidamente.

Al ver por la ventana de la oficina divisó a lo lejos una figura familiar y frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Ese porte elegante y peligroso, esos ojos de esmeralda y su largo cabello plateado hicieron a Sachiko sentir como la sangre le hervía al recordar lo que le había contado Yumi el día anterior.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió como disparada de la oficina y, en rápidos pasos, atravesó el umbral de la puerta de entrada no sin antes advertir tanto a Yumi como a Shimako que no se acercaran a la puerta. A pocos metros de distancia, Hanazono Shizuma se deleitaba en ver las flores de cerezo caer, justo en la entrada del Yamayuri café.

* * *

– ¡Mierda! – exclamó Youko mientras revisaba sus correos encriptados, lo cual era la usanza del departamento de seguridad del conglomerado Ogasawara.

– Algo muy malo debió haber pasado para que uses la palabra que por la que más me regañas, Youko – replicó Sei mientras daba un giro a la derecha lo cual las encaminaba a la mansión Ogasawara.

– Shizuma está en la entrada del café y Sachiko acaba de salir a enfrentarla – de repente las manos de la abogada empezaron a temblar ligeramente.

– ¡Mierda! – la escritora sonrió nerviosa – bueno Youko, es hora que dejes que tu petite soeur enfrente sus demonios sola, igual los guardaespaldas están allá ¿no? –

– Por supuesto, pero… – intentó protestar, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por su esposa.

– Pero nada Youko, ella es una Ogasawara – Sei detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo – y por tanto tiene muchas más influencias de las que tienes tu porque su apellido pesa tanto como el del mismo primer ministro en todos los ámbitos, incluso en los bajos fondos, no por nada ustedes son respetadas hasta entre los yakuza – la luz cambio a verde y la escritora aceleró – carajo, si son uno de los zaibatsu más influyentes en casi todo el globo –

– Yo sé Sei, pero siempre he estado ahí para asistir a Sachiko desde que la hice mi petite soeur – Youko frunció el ceño ligeramente ya que detestaba perder un argumento, pero ella sabía que su esposa tenía razón – pero pues sí, esta vez la dejaré que enfrente este demonio sola –

– Y qué sexy demonio – ante la mirada cargada de celos de su esposa, la escritora optó por sonreír y así alivianar la tensión de la conversación de minutos atrás – realmente Yumi-chan las sabe buscar hermosas y poderosas, mira que dos de los zaibatsu más poderosos e influyentes peleándose a la teacher, un honor peligroso –

– Demasiado, diría yo – la abogada suspiró para luego ver por la ventana – tengo fe en Sachiko así que la dejaré solucionar este encuentro de hoy, igual los guardaespaldas están en el lugar –

– Exacto, en dado caso, si hay pelea de gatas, ahí si la puedes ayudar sacándola de la cárcel – agregó Sei con una carcajada y Youko entornó los ojos para luego sonreír ligeramente al imaginarse a su petite soeur en dicha situación.

* * *

 _El zaibatsu, o conglomerados familiares estaban conformados por las familias más influyentes del país y su control se extendían en todos los ámbitos de la vida diaria de los japoneses. Las familias que los lideraban eran: los Hanazono, Hasekura, Shimazu, Mizuno y Ogasawara, estos últimos estaban íntimamente relacionados a tal punto que sus nexos databan de la época de los samuráis. Había otras familias con influencia, pero eran considerados descendientes de las cinco familias principales._

 _Sintiendo la presión del zaibatsu y el poder que escondía desde una tierna edad, Ogasawara Sachiko fue una niña tímida y callada que le costaba hablar con otros niños de su edad por lo que Sayako, su madre, optó en que cada vez que hubiese reunión entre los zaibatsu, la haría interactuar con los hijos de los otros miembros._

 _Una de esos niños era Hanazono Shizuma. Una pequeña y, en apariencia, frágil niña de ojos esmeralda y cabello plateado a la que Sachiko consideró como una pequeña callada pero adorable, pero aquello no podía distar más de la realidad._

 _En la presencia de adultos, la joven Shiizuma era tierna y delicada, pero cuando estaba sola con otros niños, se transformaba en una pequeña malintencionada. La joven Sachiko logró convencer a sus padres que la inscribieran en clases de pintura, caligrafía y hasta danza con el fin de hacer amigos cuando, en realidad, lo que quería era alejarse de lo perversa que era la joven heredera Hanazono, sobre todo después de aquel incidente que quedó sepultado en la memoria de la pequeña Sachiko._

 _Era una tarde soleada y la reunión del zaibatsu se había extendido más de la cuenta por lo que los pequeños herederos optaron por jugar a las escondidas, la única ausente ese día fue la pequeña Youko por encontrarse enferma. Por haber perdido en 'piedra, papel o tijera', Sachiko fue la designada a contar mientras los demás se escondían._

 _Después de contar hasta llegar a cincuenta, la pequeña Ogasawara empezó a buscar a los demás niños. Cinco minutos más tarde, ya había encontrado a casi todos menos a dos, Shizuma y la única heredera del emergente zaibatsu, Shimazu Yoshino lo cual preocupó a la joven Ogasawara ya que la pequeña era bastante frágil al haber nacido con una condición cardiaca bastante delicada por lo que su prima mayor, Hasekura Rei, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella._

 _Rei, quien decidió ayudar a la joven Ogasawara por estar preocupada por su prima, fue a buscarlas al lado norte de la mansión mientras Sachiko se dirigió al lado sur. Fue allí, en lo alto de un árbol de cerezos que vio como ciertas ramas se movían de manera poco natural._

– _Yoshino-chan ya te vi, baja por favor_ – _mintió la pequeña Ogasawara ya que solo sospechaba que se encontraba allí pero su instinto le decía que no estaba equivocada. El fuerte sonido de una rama hizo que Sachiko levantara la vista y allí vio como la joven Hanazono empujó a la pequeña Yoshino que se golpeó contra una rama y cayó al suelo sobre una alfombra de pétalos de cerezo._

 _Instantes después, Shizuma saltó entre las ramas, se dejó caer y, pretendiendo resbalarse, el peso de su cuerpo recayó encima de la pequeña Yoshino cuando esta intentaba levantarse golpeándole la rodilla y un sonoro crack fue escuchado que fue acompañado, segundos después, con el grito de dolor de Yoshino._

 _Siendo una niña que había, prácticamente, vivido en hospitales, la heredera de los Shimazu creció bajo estricta supervisión médica y además de su condición cardiaca, la pequeña era de estructura frágil por lo que no era extraño que se lastimara con facilidad, pero la joven Hanazono decidió llevarlo al extremo al levantarse y, en medio de risas macabras, pisar la pierna que se había lastimado la pequeña heredera de los Shimazu._

 _Una horrorizada Sachiko decidió intervenir, pero, la en apariencia frágil Shizuma, la empujó fuertemente y la heredera Ogasawara cayó al piso y se lastimó la frente con una raíz del árbol de cerezos que estaba escondida bajo la alfombra de rosáceos pétalos y, un hilillo de sangre empezó a bajar de su ceja derecha._

– _Para ser una Ogasawara, eres una pobre debilucha, Sacchan_ – _se burló Shizuma y le pisó la mano derecha mientras se agachaba y recogía una puntiaguda roca del suelo._

 _Afortunadamente, Rei llegó a su auxilio. Sintiendo que algo había salido mal cuando Sachiko no volvió al sitio que habían acordado, la heredera Hasekura decidió ir a ver qué había pasado con la pequeña Ogasawara y su corazonada no pudo ser más acertada._

 _Tomando una pequeña rama que estaba en el piso a modo de espada, Rei se plantó encarando a Shizuma mientras usaba una posición defensiva en sus clases de kendo. Con una risa maniaca y los ojos teñidos de un rojo intenso, Shizuma hizo caso omiso y le lanzó una piedra al rostro de Rei que no fue lo suficientemente rápida y le rasgó un pómulo._

 _Perdiendo la paciencia, la pequeña Hasekura usó su improvisada espada y golpeó un costado de Shizuma que se quejó momentáneamente para luego intentar atacar a Rei nuevamente que, en un rápido movimiento, golpeó la sien de Shizuma, noqueándola en el acto. Cabe destacar que Rei era una prodigiosa estudiante de kendo desde hacía más de un año._

 _Volteando hacia Sachiko, la joven Hasekura se acercó, la ayudó a levantarse y le agradeció a la pequeña Ogasawara por tratar de proteger a su prima. Desde ese momento ambas se volverían amigas, para satisfacción de Sayako._

 _Instantes después, los guardaespaldas de los Hanazono y Ogasawara llegaron, se llevaron a Yoshino a la casa principal y llamaron a los médicos de la familia para que la atendieran._

 _Una llorosa Shizuma acusó a Rei y Sachiko de haberla lastimado sin razón y la mamá de la joven Hanazono le creyó a pesar de las protestas de las dos jóvenes herederas._

 _Mientras los adultos discutían, la pequeña, cuyos ojos habían retornado a su esmeralda habitual, agarró una rama cercana y arrancó varias flores de cerezo antes de deshojarlas y pisar los caídos pétalos mientras sonreía con placer, imagen que quedó grabada en lo más profundo de la mente de Sachiko._

 _Las matriarcas Ogasawara y Hasekura se llevaron a sus hijas y las regañaron severamente, pero Rei no se despegó un momento de Sachiko y las niñas, tomadas de la mano, aguantaron las duras reprimendas de sus madres que, en el fondo, sabían que algo no estaba bien ya que aquel comportamiento agresivo no era natural en Rei ni, mucho menos, en Sachiko._

 _Los patriarcas se volvieron a reunir y el padre de Shizuma, Hanazono Shiro, que si tenía sospechas del comportamiento agresivo de su hija, pidió disculpas al consejo del zaibatsu y comunicó su decisión de internar a su única heredera, ya que su esposa estaba embarazada del futuro hermano o hermana de Shizuma, en un internado en Europa donde iba a estudiar sus primeros años de escuela para volver solo a cursar secundaria en St. Miator ya que la institución ofrecía educación solo esos años y era una tradición familiar que no se había alterado en el último siglo, la mitad del tiempo que tenia de fundado el prestigioso colegio._

 _Y fue justo allí cuando Sachiko logró alejarse de Hanazono Shizuma y convenció a sus padres de que la manera más razonable de acercarse y hacer amigos era a través de actividades compartidas por lo que también recibió clases de kendo y defensa personal entre otras actividades un poco más 'de señoritas'._

 _Tanto Sachiko como Rei y Yoshino fueron a terapia para intentar borrar esos recuerdos y hacerles creer que eran parte de un sueño y así evitar implantar un sentimiento de miedo ante la adversidad ya que aquello iba en contra de la filosofía de las familias del zaibatsu en donde sus herederos debían mostrar autocontrol, serenidad y valentía ante cualquier situación._

* * *

Shizuma tomó unas flores de una rama que sobresalía del cerezo y las deshojó con deleite y siguió con su mirada hasta que los delicados pétalos tocaron el piso para pisarlos con fuerza mientras sus ojos se cubrían de un ligero carmesí y su sonrisa se volvía más siniestra.

– Hanazono-san, esta sí que es una sorpresa inesperada – espetó Sachiko entre dientes con furia contenida cuando ese pequeño gesto de la _zorra de plata_ le hizo recordar lo que el terapeuta de la familia había clasificado como parte de lo onírico.

– ¡Oh! Sacchan, tanto tiempo – comentó Shizuma con una sonrisa – pensé que no nos veríamos hasta que fueses la cabeza de los Ogasawara, pero como aún eres débil y no logras serlo – agregó la presidenta Hanazono con veneno.

 _Entonces todo fue cierto, no fue algo creado por mi imaginación. Yoshino si fue lastimada por Shizuma y Rei nos salvó,_ pensó la presidenta mientras la de cabellos plateados levantó una ceja fingiendo sorpresa.

– De hecho, Hanazono-san la reunión de los zaibatsu es en un mes y medio – respondió Sachiko dando varios pasos adelante, irradiando seguridad – y yo asistiré como cabeza de la familia Ogasawara, con todo el poder que ello implica –

– ¡Por fin! Pensé que no iba a ver el día en que fueses la jefa absoluta de los Ogasawara, Sacchan – Shizuma sonrió con inocencia y Sachiko levantó una ceja con desconfianza.

– Por favor deje de llamarme así, Hanazono-san – espetó la presidenta con irritación.

– ¡Oh! hasta que sacaste las pequeñas garritas, _Sacchan_ – comentó Shizuma mientras se aproximaba con seguros pasos – me imagino que esa actitud mandona es lo que le gusta a _mi Yumi_ , ya que eso le encanta de mí –

No menos de un segundo después, el sonido de una sonora bofetada fue escuchado y Shizuma se tambaleó ligeramente – Jamás te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre de nuevo, Hanazono-san – la presidenta logró registrar a tiempo el rápido movimiento de Shizuma y la mano de la de cabellos plateados jamás alcanzó la mejilla de Sachiko, quien apretó su muñeca con fuerza a lo que Shizuma gimió ligeramente para luego reír de manera siniestra.

– No sabía que disfrutabas del amor duro Sacchan – los ojos de Shizuma se tiñeron de rojo levemente – te puedo dar algunas lecciones si gustas – esta vez la _zorra de plata_ fue más rápida y Sachiko apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero su labio se rasgó ligeramente ante la agresión de Shizuma.

La presidenta recordó todo lo que había sido testigo con Yumi, el miedo a acercarse a la gente, las constantes pesadillas y todo lo que ha hecho que la teacher fuese una persona temerosa gracias a Shizuma y la visión de la presidenta se tornó roja.

Al ver como la _zorra de plata_ se acercaba a golpearla, en tres rápidos movimientos, la presidenta esperó a la de cabellos plateados y la lanzó al piso.

Ogasawara Sachiko era una persona de temer en los negocios, pero también lo era a nivel personal, no por nada había sido entrenada para ser excelente en lo profesional sino también, secretamente, en artes marciales con lo cual había logrado mantener la serenidad hasta en los momentos más críticos.

La presidenta se inclinó frente a una aun sorprendida Shizuma que apenas lograba incorporarse y le susurró al oído – primero, no me llames con ese sobrenombre que aborrezco y segundo, te acercas a los que amo, y eso incluye a Yumi, y no habrá lugar donde te puedas esconder y yo no te consiga y te haga pagar, Hanazono-san – son una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sachiko le extendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como tanto sus guardaespaldas como los de Shizuma venían a controlar la situación.

– Espero que tengas con qué respaldar esas palabras, _Sacchan_ – Shizuma agregó con una sonrisa – mira que yo no soy de tomar bien las amenazas –

– Jiro-san, por favor escolte a Hanazono-san que ya se va a retirar – ordenó Sachiko a su jefe de guardaespaldas y este hizo una reverencia respetuosa y los hombres a su cargo se acercaron a los de Shizuma que, al verse superados en número, se acercaron a la de cabellos plateados que con un gesto los hizo mover mientras ella le dirigió una ultima mirada retadora a Sachiko.

– Nos vemos en la reunión del zaibatsu, Sacchan – sin más, la _zorra de plata_ se retiró con su séquito y Sachiko respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse. La repentina adrenalina que sintió mientras estuvo en presencia de Shizuma se había esfumado y sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente.

Después de calmarse un poco, la presidenta entró al café nuevamente y fue recibida por un abrazo de parte de Yumi y ambas permanecieron en la misma posición por largo rato hasta que fue la teacher quien dio un paso atrás.

– Gracias Sachiko – la teacher susurró suavemente mientras tomaba las manos de la presidenta entre las suyas y las besó tiernamente.

– No hay nada que agradecer Yumi, yo dije que te iba a proteger y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra – Sachiko besó tiernamente a la teacher – todo va a estar bien, ya verás –.

Después de compartir un rato más con Shimako, Sachiko y Yumi decidieron volver al apto de la presidenta para pasar el resto de la tarde juntas ya que después iban a buscar a los gemelos a casa de su onee-sama.

La presidenta tomó la decisión de pasar la noche en el apartamento junto a sus hijos y la teacher ya que, gracias a la presencia de Shizuma, Sachiko quería estar lo mas cercana a Yumi con el fin de mantenerla protegida y segura.

Adicionalmente, la presidenta llamó para cancelar su asistencia a la cena con sus padres hasta la siguiente semana por los mismos motivos. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Ogasawara Sachiko autorizó vigilancia para ella, sus gemelos y Yumi, sin saber que ya su onee-sama se le había adelantado.

* * *

De manera inexorable el lunes llegó y la rutina volvió a ser la norma. Sei junto con su esposa llevaron a sus hijas al colegio en donde se encontraron con Eriko, Rei y Yoshino que también llevaban a sus hijas.

Después de dejar a Kosuke en Hanadera, Ogasawara Mio se bajó del auto de la mano de Yumi para, inmediatamente después, tomar la mano de su madre y así entrar al colegio para luego despedirse y sonrojarse cuando Saki Satou-Mizuno la tomó de la mano para llevarla a su salón, a lo que Sei sonrió orgullosa de su pequeña.

Luego de entablar conversación por un rato, cada rosa entró a su auto y se dirigieron a sus trabajos, con la excepción de Sachiko y la teacher ya que la presidenta canceló todas sus juntas de la mañana para pasarla con Yumi.

* * *

Después de haber tenido una segunda reunión con la familia extendida de las rosas para desayunar, el Yamayuri café estaba en la hora donde la afluencia de clientes era menor por lo que Shimako había seleccionado la misma para hacer las entrevistas para conocer a los potenciales empleados que concursaban por el puesto de chef pastelero.

Luego de haber entrevistado a cuatro personas, Shimako se sentía agotada. Afortunadamente, solo quedaba una ultima entrevista para terminar y hacer su selección que, hasta el momento, estaba algo reñida ya que todos los candidatos tenían buenas referencias.

– Shimako-sama, la última candidata está aquí, ¿la hago pasar? – Hibiki anunció y Shimako asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el currículo de dicha persona y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al momento de reconocer el nombre.

– Buen día, mi nombre es…– la suave voz se detuvo en el momento que vio quien la iba a entrevistar.

– Nijou Noriko-san, un placer verte de nuevo – agregó Shimako con un ligero sonrojo.

– Toudo Shimako-san, que inesperada sorpresa – la chef de ojos de ébano comentó con cierto nerviosismo.

– Es increíble que una de las chefs de postres más reconocidas quiera venir a trabajar para este humilde café – afirmó Shimako con una sonrisa que tenia matices nerviosos.

– ¿Puedo hablar honestamente? – preguntó la de ojos de ébano y la dueña del café simplemente asintió con la cabeza – pues verá, sucede que hace unos meses tuve una ruptura amorosa bastante difícil y por eso decidí alejarme de Kioto y venir a Tokio para tener un nuevo comienzo, casualmente ese día del restaurante estaba cubriendo a una excompañera de clases que estaba enferma pero que vuelve al trabajo en unos días por lo que apliqué aquí porque me encantó el ambiente de hogar que me encontré aquí ya que creo que uno debe trabajar donde se sienta a gusto y eso creo haber encontrado aquí aunque la decisión no depende de mí…–

– Nijou-san – interrumpió Shimako y la chef se quedó calleada momentáneamente – bienvenida a Yamayuri café, esperemos que podamos trabajar bien juntas –

– Llámame Noriko, Toudo-san – la chef hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

– Solo si me llamas Shimako, Noriko – sonrió la dueña del café y la de ojos de ébano sintió como las hojas de cerezo que caían del árbol que cobijaba parte del café, se detenían en el aire y fue allí, en ese momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes, que Noriko empezó a creer que el amor a primera, segunda y tercera vista si existía.

Sin saberlo, la dueña del café sentía exactamente lo mismo. Era como cuando se viaja por todo el mundo buscando el significado de la vida y llega ese momento de detenerse y decir: he llegado a casa y Shimako, que tanto había andado errante por el mundo, por fin podía afirmar que en Noriko había encontrado esa sensación de hogar que tanto le había sido esquiva.

* * *

 **N/A: Es interesante como el amor actua de manera misteriosa en esta historia, ojala todos pudiesemos conseguir el amor como Shimako, seria hermoso, no creen?. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagan saber en un comentario, hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	14. Efecto invernadero

**A/N: Hola, he vuelto. Disculpen la demora pero mi laptop se dañó y me tocó escribir en la odicina en los pocos ratos libres que tenia. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo asi que el próximo deberia salir pronto.**

 **Guest: siempre trato que mis historias tengan pocos cabos sueltos por eso me encanta explicar todo con detalle. Gracias por leerme.**

 **Thestral212: Quizas eres la mas privilegiada de todos quien me leen ya que tienes un contacto directo conmigo y pues me hace feliz que sigas esta historia con tanto empeño. Las peleas entre Sachiko y Shizuma son tal cual sayayin XD. Gracias por leerme.**

 **Noeliaf87: Aqui va el siguiente capítulo :)**

 **Alu19: gracias por leerme :)**

 **Gg: Esta vez no quise hacer un personaje original para la antagonista sino usar a alguien que tiene potencial de ser una sociopata en potencia como lo es Shizuma, que bueno que te gustó :)**

 **Gh: graciaspor el apoyo**

 **Este capítulo es algo ligero y hasta gracioso. Eso quiere decir que el próximo quizássea intenso,quien sabe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

14.- Efecto invernadero

* * *

Después de interminables reuniones de trabajo, Ogasawara Sachiko se sentía agotada. El estar todo el día ocupada sin un minuto de descanso la puso de mal humor por lo que la presidenta optó por tomar un ligero receso e intentó escapar de su oficina para ver a Yumi. Al salir de la misma, se topó de frente con su esposo.

– Sachiko, tenemos que hablar – la abordó el apuesto presidente.

– Estuvimos hablando todo el día, Suguru – la de ojos azules respiró profundo para calmarse y no estallar. Definitivamente estas jornadas de largas horas en la oficina la irritaban en demasía – lo que sea que me tengas que decir, ¿no pude esperar? –

– _Estuvimos hablando_ en reuniones, Sachiko – Suguru la miró con ligera molestia – de lo que tenemos que conversar es sobre algo referente a nuestra vida privada – lo último lo susurro para que solo la presidenta lo escuchara, a lo que esta levantó la ceja extrañada.

– ¿Oh? Eso es nuevo – comentó con sorna Sachiko antes de dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta de su oficina para entrar de nuevo, seguida por su esposo – ¿Podrías ser breve? me gustaría ir a merendar con Mio antes de que se vaya a clases de piano – agregó la presidenta con algo de irritación, los momentos que compartía con sus hijos y la teacher eran sagrados para ella ya que, sin importar que tan horrible haya sido su día, el mero hecho de estar con los gemelos y Yumi la llenaba de dicha.

– Quiero el divorcio, Sachiko – Suguru espetó con arrogancia. La presidenta lo estudio por algunos segundos en silencio. Instantes después, sacó una carpeta de una de las gavetas con llave de su escritorio y la colocó suavemente en frente de Suguru.

– Por mí no hay problema, es más – Sachiko abrió la carpeta y los papeles de anulación de su matrimonio con Suguru fueron revelados, a lo que el presidente abrió los ojos sorprendido – si firmas en este instante, el divorcio será efectivo en cuarenta y ocho horas – la presidenta sonrió satisfecha al ver la cara descompuesta que tenía Suguru – pero recuerda que, de acuerdo a nuestro acuerdo prenupcial, si el divorcio ocurre antes de que las clausulas se cumplan, pierdes todo. Por lo que te pregunto ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar todo por lo que hemos trabajado todos estos años por tu noviecito? –

– ¿Cómo sa…? No me digas que me has estado siguiendo Sachiko, eso es algo bajo hasta para ti – agregó Suguru con sarcasmo.

– No realmente, creo que se te olvida quien está al frente de la seguridad del conglomerado – comentó la presidenta en tono indiferente.

– Youko-sama no conoce limites, por lo que veo – agregó el apuesto presidente mientras leía los documentos – me imagino que ya sabes la identidad de mi pareja, Sachiko –

– Por supuesto – la elegante presidenta comentó con una sonrisa mientras extraía una fotografía de un compartimiento secreto de su escritorio y la colocaba sutilmente en frente de su esposo – tienes gustos interesantes, debo agregar –.

– Tan interesantes como los tuyos – el hombre comentó con una sonrisa – respóndeme algo, ¿te hace feliz? –

– Mucho más de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar – los ojos de Sachiko brillaron con ilusión y su rostro se adornó con una amplia sonrisa – honestamente Suguru, ¿Por qué no esperas hasta después del cumpleaños de los gemelos? Ya solo faltan unos días y eso nos ahorraría parte del inevitable escándalo que se avecina –

– Está bien, Sachiko – replicó Suguru mientras se recostaba en la silla y suspiró largamente – lo voy a firmar de una vez, pero introduciremos el divorcio después del cumpleaños de los gemelos y así todos quedamos en paz ya que igual debemos seguir trabajando juntos – después de firmar cuidadosamente, el presidente cerró la carpeta y se la devolvió a Sachiko que se levantó y la guardó en su caja fuerte.

– Ahora si me disculpas, quiero ir a compartir con Mio antes de que se retire – Sachiko se dirigió lentamente hasta la puerta seguida por Suguru.

– Y con la teacher, ¿no? – el presidente bromeó y Sachiko se sonrojó ligeramente para luego voltear y agregar con aire presuntuoso, buscando que la presidenta se sintiera intimidada o apenada.

– ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Sachiko con orgullo y, sin más, se dirigió a los ascensores.

* * *

– Y con esto terminamos por hoy, Mio-chan – Yumi agregó con una sonrisa que se amplió cuando la pequeña Ogasawara se abalanzó hacia ella y le abrazó las piernas.

– Gracias mamá Yumi – la niña susurró y la teacher se agachó para abrazarla, así las encontró Sachiko cuando se recostó en el umbral de la puerta.

– Buenas tardes, ¿interrumpo algo? – la presidenta comentó con una sonrisa mientras colocaba la merienda en la mesa. Ni siquiera un minuto después, apareció una asistente de Youko con una bandeja con leche para Mio y té para Yumi y Sachiko.

– Para nada, Sachiko – respondió la teacher mientras le daba una galleta de nueces con queso crema a la pequeña heredera que seguía abrazada a su madre – que bueno que cuentas con algo de tiempo para visitarnos, ya Mio-chan te extrañaba –

– ¿Es cierto eso, Mio-chan? – La presidenta sentó a su hija en sus piernas y la abrazó suavemente.

– Si, mami, pero mamá Yumi también te ha extrañado ya que a cada rato miraba hacia la puerta a ver sí venias – comentó la niña antes de tomar un trago de su vaso de leche. La teacher miró hacia otro lado con la cara carmesí y Sachiko soltó una suave carcajada que atrajo la atención de la teacher que se sonrojó aún más.

– ¡Tan lindas las tortolitas! – agregó una voz desde la puerta y Sachiko frunció el ceño ligeramente.

 _¡Es como si todo el mundo quisiera meterse en mis asuntos!_ , pensó la presidenta ligeramente irritada mientras Mio se bajó de su regazo para ir a saludar a Saki que venía de la mano de Sei para su clase de inglés con la teacher.

Mientras las niñas se saludaban, Sei se acercó y se sentó al lado de Yumi, tomó una galleta y se sirvió té – entonces, ¿Cuándo es la boda? – la teacher se ahogó con la galleta que estaba masticando y empezó a toser mientras Sachiko tuvo que pasar un largo trago de té para evitar escupirlo, ya que aquello no era digno de damas de sociedad.

– !Sei-sama! – Yumi exclamó luego que tomó abundante té para pasar el trozo de galleta que la había ahogado gracias al comentario de la rubia escritora.

– Es que tanto amor les sienta bien – Sei comentó antes de mordisquear la galleta que tenía en la mano izquierda mientras que, con la derecha, tomaba otra – Yumi-chan se ve más relajada rodeada de adultos y tú te ves menos como un robot y más como una más de los mortales todos, Sachiko – la rubia agregó con una sonrisa antes de comerse la segunda galleta en dos mordiscos, la escritora tenía una gran debilidad por las galletas que su petite soeur vendía en el Yamayuri café.

Una cosa que Sei tenía muy clara era su habilidad para hacer que Sachiko se sintiera apenada y le diera la razón, pero esta vez, la presidenta se armó de valor y, luego de respirar profundamente, tomó la mano de una sorprendida teacher y encaró a la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante – pues humana o no, yo quiero estar con Yumi y no tengo miedo de admitirlo –. La rubia se suspiró y se acercó al oído de la presidenta.

– Eso está muy bien y de verdad espero que no la trates mal Sachiko porque Youko quiere mucho a Yumi-chan y sabes cómo es de sobreprotectora con los que quiere – la presidenta recordó un incidente cuando Mio tenía cuatro años y Saki cinco.

Una tarde, las niñas estaban en el parque con una de las nanas y se separaron de sus hermanos jugando al escondite. De la nada, dos hombres trataron de secuestrarlas y gracias a Saki que gritó asustada, los de seguridad del conglomerado pudieron localizarlas y prevenir el secuestro.

Fue realmente difícil hacer que Youko no los mandara a asesinar por atreverse a secuestrar a su hija y _sobrina_ y, gracias a Sei, la abogada se calmó, pero se aseguró que los hombres obtuvieran una pena alta y dos años después, los secuestradores seguían purgando parte de los veinticinco años de prisión que les fueron otorgados.

– Lo tendré en cuenta, Sei-san – susurró la presidenta para luego reincorporarse y terminar su té. Una vibración en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta le alertó que el chofer de Mio había llegado por lo que se despidió de Sei y Yumi para acompañar a su hija a donde el chofer la estaba esperando a lo que Saki decidió unirse.

Ahora solas, Yumi se sentía apenada ante las demostraciones de afecto que Sachiko había tenido y Sei no podía estar más divertida.

– Dime, Yumi-chan ¿para cuándo es la boda? – la escritora preguntó antes de soltar una carcajada.

– Creo que una boda es algo apresurado, ya que apenas nos estamos conociendo, Sei-sama – agregó la teacher antes de tomar de su té.

– Ah, ¿sí? No sabía que conocerse era empezar por dormir jufhmp…– la frase fue interrumpida por una mano sobre la boca de la escritora, era Youko que había entrado sin avisar.

– Espero que mi esposa no se esté portando de manera impertinente contigo, Yumi-chan – la abogada agregó en un tono peligrosamente dulce e, inmediatamente, Sei supo que estaba en problemas.

– No realmente, Youko-san – la teacher defendió a la rubia – simplemente está siendo tan incisiva como siempre –

– Youko, tu sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para tu hermanita y para Yumi-chan – la rubia enfatizó pretendiendo inocencia y la abogada entornó los ojos ligeramente.

– Eso espero, _anata_ – aseveró Youko y Sei le lanzó un beso al aire, haciendo que el ambiente perdiera su tenso carácter.

– Pero ya en serio, Yumi-chan – la abogada se sentó elegantemente al lado de su esposa e hizo una pausa mientras servía una taza de té y lo probaba para ver si satisfacía sus gustos mientras la escritora y la teacher estaban a la expectativa de sus próximas palabras – ¿para cuándo es la boda? Mira que hay mucho que planificar para esa solemne unión – Sei no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la seria actitud de su esposa, que era cuando más le gustaba bromear.

– ¿Usted también, Youko-san? No puedo creerlo – la teacher exclamó en un tono excesivamente dramático para luego reírse junto con la abogada y su rubia esposa.

* * *

Después de despedir a su hija, Sachiko tomó la mano de la pequeña Saki y se dirigió a los ascensores. Un suave _ping_ les indicó la llegada del mismo y tanto la presidenta como la pequeña heredera del zaibatsu Mizuno ingresaron y se dirigieron al penúltimo piso para que Saki recibiera su clase con la teacher.

Un suave jalón a la manga de su chaqueta hizo que la presidenta bajara la mirada – ¿Qué sucede Saki-chan? –

– Tía Sachiko-sama, necesito hablar algo muy importante con usted – musitó en tono serio la pequeña de cabellos oscuros lucía pensativa, pero mantuvo la mirada ante la curiosidad con la que la observaba Sachiko.

 _¿Sachiko-sama?, es la primera vez que Saki-chan se refiere a mí con tanta formalidad ya que ella siempre me dice tía Sachiko-san o chan_ , pensó una algo contrariada presidenta mientras observaba como las pequeñas manos de Saki temblaban ligeramente, denotando cierto nerviosismo.

– ¿Sobre qué será, Saki-chan? – Sachiko preguntó con una cálida sonrisa. La pequeña miró hacia todos lados y, al cerciorarse que las últimas personas habían abandonado el ascensor y ahora seguían ascendiendo las dos solas, sus serios ojos grises se enfocaron en los azules de la presidenta.

– Quiero que seas la primera en saber que, cuando sea grande, me voy a casar con Mio-chan, tía Sachiko-sama – con el rostro encendido, la pequeña heredera del zaibatsu Mizuno hizo una respetuosa reverencia que coincidió con la llegada al piso en el que deberían salir del ascensor.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas, Saki salió presurosa seguida por una aun sorprendida Sachiko que no sabía qué decir ante lo inesperado de dicha confesión.

* * *

Al entrar nuevamente al salón, Yumi se levantó y se preparó para empezar su clase con la pequeña Saki, mientras Sei y Youko se retiraron a la oficina de la abogada, seguidas por una aun callada Sachiko. Después de varios minutos de silencio en los que el matrimonio Satou-Mizuno usaron para bromear entre ellas, los añiles ojos de Sachiko se enfocaron en su abogada.

– Onee-sama – el pálido rostro de la presidenta llamó la atención de Youko que frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver el aire de preocupación que plagaban los ojos de su petite soeur.

– ¿Si, Sachiko? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó presurosa la abogada y Sei optó por permanecer callada para ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Una ligera seña de su esposa le indicó que se retirara, pero Sachiko la tomó por el antebrazo y negó con la cabeza a manera de que la rubia escritora entendiera que no había necesidad de aquello.

– Es sobre…– Sachiko respiró y exhaló profundamente antes de continuar – Saki-chan – la escritora y la abogada intercambiaron miradas confundidas y, pacientemente, esperaron hasta que la presidenta estuviese preparada para explicar el porqué de su preocupación.

– Lo que pasa onee-sama es que cuando regresábamos de dejar a Mio-chan con el chofer, Saki-chan me encaró de manera muy seria y formal para decirme que…– la presidenta rozó el puente de su nariz con sus delicados dedos antes de continuar – cuando sea grande se va a casar con mi hija –.

Los oscuros ojos de Youko por poco no se salen de sus orbitas y Sei solo suspiró divertida.

– ¿Qué ella dijo qué? – la abogada se sonrojó de tal manera que su esposa pensó que se iba a desmayar de la pena.

– Bien por Saki-chan, saber a tan tierna edad lo que quiere, realmente está varios pasos adelante de todas nosotras – comentó divertida la escritora – ¿Cómo te hace sentir esto, Sachiko? –

– No trates de jugar a la psicóloga conmigo, Sei-san – Sachiko entornó los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

– La gente parece olvidar que tengo una maestría en comportamiento humano – protestó la escritora en tono dramático y burlón.

– Sei, basta – le advirtió Youko al ver el estado de confusión de su petite soeur – Sachiko, lo que dijo Saki-chan no es motivo para alarmarse, recuerda que es solo una niña –

– Youko, yo no estaría tan segura de que sea una ilusión pasajera – el rostro de Sei se tornó serio – Saki-chan adora a Mio-chan y, si se da una relación entre ellas, lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlas, pero todo a su debido tiempo –

– Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Sei-san tiene razón – Sachiko razonó en voz alta – es solo que no todos los días una niña de primaria declara sus intenciones con mi hija – la presidenta sonrió al escuchar las risas de su onee-sama y su esposa.

– No es cualquier _niña de primaria_ , Sachiko – la escritora enfatizó en un tono más simpático – es el mejor partido que Mio-chan podría tener, esas dos juntas podrían dominar el mundo, estoy muy segura de eso – Sei levantó los brazos para reafirmar su punto y la presidenta junto con la abogara se rieron.

El teléfono de Sachiko vibró nuevamente y, al revisar sus mensajes, el calendario del celular le recordó que tenía una nueva reunión en diez minutos por lo que se excusó y se encaminó a la sala de juntas del área presidencial, donde se tenían las reuniones más importantes.

Por su parte, Youko le comunicó que llegaría unos minutos más tarde ya que su secretaria estaba terminando de imprimir el resto de los documentos que iban a necesitar.

Luego de cerciorarse que Sachiko había abandonado el piso, Sei no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

– Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con esto, anata – interrogó la abogada a su sonriente esposa,

– Aunque quisiera admitirlo, honestamente no tengo nada que ver – Sei replicó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus grisáceos ojos – pero hay que reconocer que Saki-chan es más valiente que nosotras dos juntas porque hay que tener valor para enfrentarse a la presidenta del conglomerado más importante y decirle que se va a casar con su linda hijita que aún está en la primaria –

– Definitivamente tiene a quien salir así de inquieta, al menos Sachiko lo tomó bien, además, nadie sabe que pasará en el futuro –

– O si a Mio-chan le gusta nuestra hija – Sei agregó en tono pensativo – aunque, por la forma como se sonroja cuando Saki-chan la toma de la mano, yo diría que si – la sonrisa de la escritora se incrementó – y eso quiere decir que voy a ganar la apuesta si Saki-chan y Mio-chan empiezan una relación –

– Ya veremos, anata ya que aún falta para eso – la abogada replicó con una sonrisa. Instantes después, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y su secretaria le entregó los documentos que iba a necesitar para la reunión indicando así el fin de la visita de Sei que optó por quedarse en la oficina de su esposa esperando a que Saki terminara su clase con la teacher.

* * *

La junta que Sachiko y Youko tenían era la conclusión del plan que la abogada había diseñado para debilitar el poder del conglomerado liderado por Hanazono Shizuma. Todas las personas que estaban en la sala de juntas presidencial, eran los representantes de todas las empresas que, en meses, se habían encargado de adquirir la mayor cantidad de acciones posibles en las diferentes ramas que el conglomerado Hanazono tenía negocios.

El propósito era simple, hacer que las empresas de Shizuma tuviesen un descalabro económico, de modo que su atención se enfocara en tratar de salvar su imperio y dejara de lado el acoso hacia Yumi.

De no funcionar, Sachiko estaba preparando todo para llevar el conglomerado Hanazono a la ruina con la colaboración de los demás zaibatsu. Lamentablemente, Hanazono Shizuma se había hecho de muchos enemigos poderosos y que, además, trabajaban bien juntos.

– Espero que esta reunión informal del zaibatsu ayude a un mejor entendimiento entre las partes ya que nuestra sesión formal será en un mes cuando todas las nuevas cabezas de las familias del zaibatsu sean juramentadas de manera oficial – Sachiko agregó mientras los demás miembros asentían con la cabeza.

– La situación con el zaibatsu Hanazono se está volviendo insostenible ya que el mal manejo de sus operaciones internacionales y las sospechas de nexos con mafias asiáticas y de Europa del este nos está afectando a todos – Youko instó a que todos abrieran las carpetas que tenían al frente – por lo que se ha diseñado este plan que ya lleva varios meses en ejecución, para neutralizar las malas prácticas del conglomerado que lidera Shizuma-san –

La reunión duró menos de una hora, lo cual era algo inusual ya que normalmente los zaibatsu solían empezar sus sesiones en la mañana y terminar bien entrada la noche, pero esta era una reunión informal ya que no todos los miembros estaban presentes por razones obvias.

Al terminar, las esposas Hasekura Rei y Shimazu Yoshino, representantes de sus respectivos zaibatsu y amigas de las rosas rojas desde el colegio, optaron por llamar a la onee-sama de Rei, Torii Eriko para ir a cenar juntas en el café de Shimako después de la hora de cierre. Youko, por su parte, contactó a Sei y Sachiko decidió ir a recoger a Yumi y todas acordaron verse en una hora en Yamayuri Café.

* * *

Después de cenar, todas disfrutaron de unos deliciosos postres cuya delicadeza y sabor sorprendieron hasta la más escéptica. Luego de una ronda de elogios, Shimako presentó a la nueva chef pastelera del Yamayuri café, Nijou Noriko quien se comprometió a suministrar tanto el pastel como los diferentes platillos para el cumpleaños de los gemelos Ogasawara que sería en exactamente una semana.

Por su parte, Sei no podía estar más feliz de ver a su pequeña hermanita con una sonrisa sincera e ilusión en los ojos, al punto que optó por no bromear _tanto_ a costillas de ella.

Luego de las respectivas despedidas, Shimako se quedó para limpiar antes de cerrar y Noriko optó por ayudarla. Después de que la chef terminó de organizar la cocina y la dueña del café terminó de barrer y limpiar las mesas, Noriko se dispuso a secar y guardar los platos.

Shimako entró a la cocina, y se acercó a ayudar a la chef. Cuando la última le pasó uno de los platos a la primera, los dedos de ambas se rozaron y el tiempo se detuvo lo suficiente para que ambas se miraran a los ojos y se perdieran en su propio mundo. El sonido de dicho plato estrellándose con el suelo fue lo único que registraron antes de que la burbuja de ensueño que habitaban explotara.

– Yo lo recojo, Shimako-san – alcanzó a musitar Noriko antes de dar media vuelta para buscar una escoba mientras la dueña del café empezó a recoger los pedazos más grandes para desecharlos en un cubo de basura cercano.

Uno de los fragmentos tenía una parte muy afilada y cortó la delicada piel de la palma de la mano de Shimako quien soltó el resto de los fragmentos que había recogido, alarmando a Noriko que acudió en su auxilio inmediatamente.

– ¿Estás bien, Shimako-san? La cortada no es muy profunda, menos mal – Noriko acercó una silla con su otra mano para que Shimako se sentara – voy a buscar el botiquín para curar la herida, por favor quédate quieta que yo me encargo de todo – en lo que a Shimako le pareció un par de fugaces segundos, la chef recogió el plato roto y volvió con el botiquín en sus manos.

– Unas manos tan delicadas no deberían ser lastimadas con nada más duro que los pétalos de una rosa recién cortada – susurró Noriko mientras desinfectaba la herida.

– Las rosas tienen espinas tan dolorosas como estar atrapada en un laberinto, Noriko – Shimako agregó con suave voz mientras veía como las mejillas de Noriko se teñían de un oscuro rosáceo.

– Jamás te perderás porque la luz de mi corazón te guía a través de las más oscuras sombras y, al final de ese camino… – agregó Noriko tal como si se tratara de un poema recitado directamente de sus corazones.

– Nuestras almas se encontrarán para no dejarse jamás – Shimako rozó la mejilla de la chef con la punta de sus dedos quien, a su vez, levantó la mirada para luego, lentamente, cerrar los ojos y acercarse a la dueña del café quien hizo lo mismo. Y fue allí que sus almas por fin se encontraron y sus corazones estallaron en dicha al compartir el primer beso del resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Sachiko llegó tarde a casa después de dejar a Yumi en la suya, y ya sus gemelos estaban dormidos. Después de un extremadamente largo día de trabajo, la presidenta apenas tuvo energía para cambiarse a sus pijamas y no supo mas de si.

A pesar de ser una persona que tenia sueño ligero desde que nacieron sus gemelos, por primera vez en su vida, las fuerzas le fallaron a la presidenta y no escuchó el teléfono que sonó hasta altas horas de la noche y que la presidenta jamás contestó.

* * *

 **N/A: Saki es la niña más adorable del mundo! (después de Mio, claro está). Me imagino que todas quedaron como Sachiko, verdad?. Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo ligero. Esperemos que nos trae la musa en el próximo, espero sus comentarios y muchísimas gracias por leerme.**


	15. Lluvia ácida

**N/A: Hola, espero que todos esten bien, mi laptop ha sido declarada muerta hace mas de un mes y solo tengo cortos instantes en el trabajo para escribir por lo que me disculpo. Este capitulo no es tan largo pero le da un poco mas de trasfondo a el torbellino de locura que es Hanazono Shizuma (al menos mi version de ella, claro).**

 **Thestral212: Te dije ayer que iba a publicar pronto, apenas tuve algo de tiempo y acabo de revisar y agregar algunas cosas al capitulo, espero te guste.**

 **Mery: Jajaja ese es parte del encanto XD.**

 **gg: Aqui esta el proximo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han sido pacientes con esta historia, honestamente no le falta mucho para terminar asi que un poco mas y cada quien tendra una conclusion.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

15.- Lluvia ácida

* * *

" _Usted se ha comunicado con Ogasawara Sachiko, en este momento estoy ocupada, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono"_ , la llamada fue desconectada sin dejar mensaje.

– Qué raro, normalmente Sachiko contesta inmediatamente – comentó para sí la teacher en voz alta mientras secaba y guardaba los platos que acababa de lavar – seguro estaba muy cansada y se acostó apenas llegó –

Desde hacía más o menos una hora, una ligera llovizna caía. De repente, un sonoro trueno fue escuchado y una tempestad se desató. Yumi cerro ventanas presurosa, algo que siempre le había atemorizado eran las tormentas y, más, si se encontraba sola, como ahora.

De niña, solía correr y esconderse en la cama de sus padres o, cuando estos no estaban, se refugiaba en la habitación de su hermano. Pero ahora, no había refugio ya que vivía sola y su hermano había estado algo ausente últimamente.

Otro sonoro trueno fue escuchado y Yumi no pudo evitar saltar alarmada – normalmente cuando hay tormenta la energía falla, por favor Maria-sama que eso no…– no terminó de completar su plegaria cuando se dio cuenta de que fue ignorada cuando las luces del pequeño edificio se apagaron de repente –…suceda... –

 _¡Lo que faltaba!_ , pensó una muy atemorizada teacher mientras cerraba las puertas del balcón de su apartamento y volvía a llamar a Sachiko con la esperanza que le dijera suaves palabras que la confortaran.

* * *

El lejano eco de gotas cayendo sobre una superficie metálica, le despertó. Un punzante dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza le hizo borrosa la visión por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos nuevamente y agudizar su sentido del oído.

Lo último que recuerda es haber ido a cenar y haberse despedido de su amor que le dejó en la puerta de su apartamento. Al cerrar la puerta, empezó a lloviznar ligeramente por lo que optó por cerrar las ventanas.

Cuando se acercó a cerrar las puertas del balcón, alguien le golpeó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y, luego, todo se volvió borroso y, cuando su cabeza se estrelló contra el piso, perdió la conciencia.

Sus movimientos estaban restringidos ya que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido como si le hubiesen golpeado con ira. Cerrando sus oscuros ojos nuevamente, se dispuso a tratar de recuperarse del sedante que aparentemente le habían administrado.

 _Si no me han asesinado es porque me necesitan._

La droga le hizo dormir profundamente sin lograr soñar más allá de simples visiones borrosas, simples imágenes conectadas pero que carecían de sentido.

* * *

El teléfono de Ogasawara Sachiko volvió a sonar. Quien llamaba era otra persona, pero la presidenta seguía profundamente dormida y no contestó las nuevas llamadas entrantes.

* * *

– Creo que es un apagón en la zona, Shimako-san – Noriko comunicó mientras entraba a la cocina de nuevo – las calles y los edificios de los alrededores también están en penumbras –

– Bueno, nos toca esperar porque caminar por las calles en estas condiciones puede ser peligroso – Shimako razonó mientras, inconscientemente, su mano buscó la de Noriko en la oscuridad. Cuando la dueña del café tomó la mano de la chef, ambas se sonrojaron ligeramente ya que todavía se estaban acostumbrando la una a la otra, pero todo se sentía tan natural, tan familiar, que no evitaron sonreír.

– ¡Oh! podríamos ir a mi apartamento, Shimako-san – propuso Noriko – no queda lejos de aquí y creo que nos sentiríamos más seguras y podría preparar algo de comer porque conozco esa mirada y sé que no los vas a admitir, pero tienes algo de hambre – bromeó la chef y Shimako asintió con la cabeza en silencio a lo que Noriko soltó una suave carcajada – ¡Lo sabía! Entonces, ¿Vamos? – la chef ayudó a Shimako a cerrar y, tomadas de la mano, se encaminaron al apartamento de Noriko.

* * *

Suguru desconectó la llamada extrañado. Normalmente su novio contestaba casi al instante cuando el lo llamaba, pero esta vez había llamado tres veces y no hubo respuesta.

El presidente aun quería mantener su relación en privado por lo que no había solicitado guardaespaldas para que protegieran a su pareja, además, no creía que nada le iba a pasar ya que el siempre había mantenido un bajo perfil.

Al ver su teléfono nuevamente, Suguru optó por llamar a Sachiko para notificarle sobre el cambio de fecha de la reunión mensual con los profesores de Kosuke en Hanadera. Al ver que, después de tres llamadas no hubo respuesta, el presidente decidió comunicarle a su futura exesposa del cambio al día siguiente en la oficina.

* * *

– Kitsune-sama, objetivo numero dos ha sido asegurado – una voz gruesa anunció – objetivo número uno tiene alta protección por lo que es virtualmente imposible de sustraer sin causar un gran incidente –

Ojos esmeraldas se cerraron y una delicada mano acarició el puente de su nariz con ligera irritación. De las dos misiones que le había encomendado a su departamento de seguridad, solo una fue completada. No era el escenario ideal, pero le daba cierta libertad para maniobrar e inclinar la balanza a su favor.

– Mantenga al objetivo número dos en perfecta salud, más tarde iré a visitar – ordenó la de cabellos plateados para luego tomar un trago largo de su vaso de whisky.

– Entendido, Kitsune-sama – el hombre respondió y esperó en silencio a que su jefa finalizara la llamada; como buena fanática del control, siempre buscaba llevar la iniciativa en todo y, de ser contradicha, las consecuencias eran descomunales. Segundos después, la llamada fue desconectada por Shizuma quien terminó su bebida y le fue servida otra.

– Siempre tan atenta a los detalles, mi querida mascota – Shizuma la agarró por la cadena que pendía del cuello de una delicada joven de ojos de un azul intenso y que tenía sus mejillas espolvoreadas con un suave rosa que se tornó un intenso carmesí cuando Shizuma la atrajo de la cadena que tenía sujeta a su cuello y la besó de manera agresiva – por eso eres mi favorita entre todas las que están aquí, mis adorables mascotas –

El lugar era llamado "la casa de huéspedes número 13", que no era más que una de las casas de huéspedes de la mansión Hanazono. Shizuma la había bautizado con ese número a manera de recordatorio por la máxima cantidad de "invitadas" que había podido concentrar al mismo tiempo.

Después de que Yumi fue rescatada de las garras de Shizuma, años atrás, la de cabellos plateados cayó en una espiral de excesos y abusos que, con gran esfuerzo, su círculo más cercano de colaboradores había logrado silenciar casi en su totalidad.

La cabeza más prominente de ese grupo, era una antigua compañera de clases de Shizuma, Rokojou Miyuki, una fiera abogada que era quizás la única en rivalizar en conocimiento de leyes a Mizuno Youko al punto que, en privado, se referían a ella como la _Youko de Shizuma_ por lo certera y eficiente que era.

La de cabellos plateados fue forzada a ir a terapia por largo tiempo y, gracias al alto coeficiente intelectual del que gozaba, logró engañar a sus médicos y salir ' _curada_ ' en un año siempre y cuando se comprometiera a dejar el país por al menos quince años y no tener ningún tipo de contacto con Fukuzawa Yumi o su familia.

Esa fue la condición que su padre, el líder del zaibatsu Hanazono, le impuso como castigo mientras trataba de silenciar la situación que Shizuma había causado al secuestrar y torturar a la joven Yumi.

La futura presidenta del conglomerado Hanazono acepto sin pensarlo dos veces y llamó a su lado a Miyuki y, con la excusa de estar cerca de una fiel amiga que la mantendría fuera de problemas, Shizuma entró a la universidad a estudiar negocios mientras su amiga estudiaba leyes. Ambas se graduaron en tiempo record y, casi inmediatamente, comenzaron sus estudios de posgrado.

Eso no impedía que Shizuma deambulara por las calles tomando victimas a su antojo para someterlas a todos los actos más indecentes imaginables y que le causaban placer absoluto.

Fue desde ese entonces que empezó a ser conocida como la ' _zorra de plata_ ' por la tonalidad de sus cabellos, su hábito nocturno de deambular en busca de presas y su impresionante capacidad de engañar y manipular para salirse con la suya. Años después, al volver a Japón, optó por regionalizar su apodo a Kitsune, que no es más que la traducción al japonés del animal por el cual era conocida en los bajos fondos.

Rokojou Miyuki sabía de los gustos peculiares de su amiga y esa fue una de sus más grandes motivaciones en volverse abogada ya que sabía que, eventualmente, Shizuma la iba a necesitar inmensamente y, así fue.

La futura abogada también tenía ciertos gustos algo poco convencionales, pero jamás al nivel de la heredera Hanazono. Al tener un secreto oscuro en común, Miyuki se volvió la sombra protectora bajo la cual Shizuma podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Diferentes jóvenes pasaron por sus garras. La _zorra de plata_ prefería las castañas de mirada inocente que le recordaran a Yumi, mientras Miyuki sentía debilidad por las rubias de ojos grises, una combinación no tan común por lo que la futura abogada conservaba a sus _juguetes_ en mejor estado y por más tiempo que su contraparte Hanazono que las descartaba cuando, en lo profundo de su demencia, se daba cuenta que no eran Yumi.

Así transcurrieron años, en donde a la luz pública, eran ciudadanas modelo, pero cuando caía la noche se convertían en depredadoras. Debido al inmenso poder que ambas manejaban, eran prácticamente intocables gracias, en mayor parte, a Miyuki y sus conexiones con las mafias locales que se encargaban de reclutar a sus futuras _novias_ y deshacerse de las mismas cuando caían en desgracia. Hecho que atraería la atención de los demás zaibatsu en el futuro.

La abogada solía compensar a sus exnovias y mandarlas lejos para evitar el cargo de consciencia que crea en una persona cuerda el tener la culpa de múltiples asesinatos bajo sus órdenes por el simple hecho de satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos. Por el contrario, Shizuma parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo lo cual causaba una mezcla de miedo y admiración en la abogada de Hanazono.

Un día después de cumplirse el plazo que su padre le había impuesto de volver a su tierra natal, Shizuma y Miyuki aterrizaron en Japón. El hecho que el líder del clan estaba postrado en una cama a consecuencia de una enfermedad terminal y debía decidir quién iba a ser su sucesor, apresuró el regreso de la ahora respetada Hanazono Shizuma.

A pesar de que, por tradición, el primer hijo del líder del zaibatsu se supone el natural heredero, el padre de Shizuma dudaba debido a lo frágil del estado mental de su primogénita luego del incidente con Yumi.

Diversos doctores habían examinado a su hija a través de los años y, al ver que se encontraba en aparente buena salud tanto física como mental, su padre le había dado un voto de confianza al hacerla trabajar en la rama americana del zaibatsu.

Meses después, Hanazono Shizuma había escalado posiciones, haciendo que el conglomerado de empresas, ahora a su cargo, florecieran y fuesen altamente productivas gracias, en gran parte, a las habilidades en negocios adquiridas por Shizuma gracias a sus estudios y al talento para las leyes de Miyuki.

Su padre no podía estar más sorprendido del inmenso progreso de su hija por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad y la puso al frente del zaibatsu Hanazono. Al cabo de unos meses, los negocios se volvieron más productivos y los márgenes de ganancia se habían incrementado notoriamente.

Seis meses después de su regreso, el padre de Shizuma falleció, dándole poder total sobre el manejo del zaibatsu. Una semana después, los brillantes ojos esmeralda de la líder del clan Hanazono se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio a Fukuzawa Yumi yendo al baño del restaurante en donde ella había terminado una cena de negocios junto con Miyuki.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la obsesión adolescente de Hanazono Shizuma había renacido con más fuerza y no pudo evitar abordar a la teacher en el baño aquella noche. Después de fallar, gracias a Rei y Sei, la zorra de plata se puso en contacto con su departamento de seguridad y diseñó varios planes con su grupo de confianza. Ella estaba segura que esta vez iba a triunfar, que iba a lograr tener a Yumi de nuevo solo para ella, pero su plan tenía una falla bajo el nombre de Ogasawara Sachiko.

Decir que entre ambas había rivalidad era tratarlo de manera superficial. Ambas eran las joyas más brillantes de sus generaciones y líderes de los clanes más poderosos de toda la isla asiática.

Ahora que Shizuma había regresado y ver lo cercana que era con Yumi, gracias a evidencia proporcionada por su departamento de seguridad, la zorra de plata solo quería separarlas y quedarse con la teacher, pero no sería una labor fácil ya que la misma estaba bajo constante vigilancia gracias al conglomerado Ogasawara y su relación con la presidenta.

Mientras hacia nuevos planes, se tomó una semana de vacaciones para planificar todo desde la casa de huéspedes #13 y fue allí donde afinó un nuevo plan rodeada de sus novias o _mascotas_ como ella las había bautizado mientras era complacida por unas y torturaba a otras con su manera peculiar de _amar_.

* * *

Ogasawara Sachiko logró descansar lo suficiente para levantarse con una sonrisa. A pesar de no ser una persona que le gustara madrugar, la presidenta se sintió lo suficientemente descansada para salir de la cama apenas el sol empezó a filtrarse por las cortinas de su habitación.

Después de pasar más de media hora tomando un relajante baño, la presidenta aplicó maquillaje a su rostro, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Sus hijos ya habían sido llevados al colegio por lo que contaba con un poco de tiempo a solas para ella.

Los pensamientos de la presidenta gravitaban hacia una teacher de cabellos castaños que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su corazón vibrara destilando amor. A pesar de ser una relación algo nueva, Sachiko sentía que había encontrado a su alma gemela, por lo que las veces que amaneció junto a Yumi, se habían convertido en parte de sus recuerdos más sagrados.

Algo que le encantaba a Sachiko, era escuchar la voz de la teacher al despertar, por lo que se apresuró a buscar su celular en su habitación y su amplia sonrisa se tornó sombría al ver que su teléfono estaba en silencio y tenía una cantidad alarmante de llamadas perdidas.

Las de Suguru no le preocupaban mucho, pero al ver una gran cantidad provenientes de Yumi y ver que al llamarla no contestaba, la presidenta se apresuró al garaje, tomó el auto más cercano y manejo de manera presurosa en dirección al apartamento de Yumi rogándole a Maria-sama que nada le haya pasado a la teacher que se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, esperemos que mi trabajo baje un poco para poder escribir el proximo y publicar pronto, espero sus comentarios (el combustible natural de cualquier autor de fics) y muchas gracias por leerme.**


	16. Posibilidad de lluvia

**A/N: Oh wow espero que no me maten ya que** **ha sido bastante tiempo, algo asi como 6 meses? mil disculpas. Pues como dije antes, no tenia compu para escribir y me absorbio mucho un proyecto que tengo en Harry Potter [le pueden echar la culpa a Thestral212 ya que ella me introdujo a ese fandom y casi que me obliga a punta de pistola de agua a publicar por alla] y que aun no termino. A pesar de ello, soy una mujer de palabra y este fic tendra final, mi estimado es finalizar en dos o quizas tres capitulos, tratare de continuar con un poco mas de frecuencia para darle fin a mi unico fic en mi idioma original. Agradezco a todos los que de alguna manera han sido fieles leyendo y comentando y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado.**

 **Nea88: Disculpa la tardanza pero pues aqui va otro capitulo.**

 **licborrego: jajajaja sorry! este es un poco mas largo.**

 **Thestral212: Mira quien ha publicado jajaja. Sabes que es tu culpa por hacerme obsesionar con Harry Potter y el Fleurmione. Jajaja pobre Yumi, siempre le pasa de todo. Shizuma es un personaje complicado y perturbador que a veces me hace sufrir como escritora pero recientemente he encontrado esa vena malvada para escribirla bwhahaha. Shimako y Noriko son tan hermosas que pues siempre estan por ahi [nah, ninja Noriko se quedo en Oh Sister! lol] Por fin te complazco con otro capitulo, solo no me hagas obsesionarme con otro pairing o nunca terminare aqui jajaja.**

 **gg: Pues hay muchos misterios, a ver cual te resuelvo.**

 **gh: gracias a ti por leerme!**

 **elliehandesu: OMG long time no see! I might try to translate it to English after it's done but no promises right now.**

 **Guest: Gracias! aqui tienes otro capitulo.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.**

 **heimdal7: Well the corporate part is just something else to add to the total take down Youko and Sachiko are planning, that part is actually key but not the main plot. I tend to focus more in feelings and their development. Suguru is an ok guy here, he is improving in a way, I think. I will finish this fic and try to translate into English later, I think. And well, if you have read any of my other stories, you might know that I am a sucker for happy endings :). Thanks for reading.**

 **xa3xT: Thanks? lol.**

 **Lic. Julian Manes: Muchas gracias, yo creo que debo mejorar mucho al escribir y tratar de escribir mas en nuestro idioma. Si, es un universo alterno para salirnos de las normas un poco y darle un giro mas interesante a la historia. Espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien te guste.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

16.- Posibilidad de lluvia

* * *

Se dice que cuando se tiene más afán de llegar a algún lado, es cuando mas hay interferencias para que eso no suceda y Ogasawara Sachiko lo estaba experimentando en carne propia.

– ¿Por qué será que hoy me he tropezado con todas las abuelitas que se antojaron de ir al supermercado? Dios, dame paciencia – exclamó en voz alta la presidenta detrás del volante mientras esperaba el cambio del semáforo para poder cruzar a la izquierda y así, acercarse más al apartamento de Yumi.

* * *

Ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente cuando un rayo de luz se posó sobre su rostro maltrecho. Había pasado mala noche en aquella oscura y fría habitación. Por mucho que golpeó la puerta nadie le contestó, era como si estuviese sido olvidado en un lugar desierto.

Restregándose los ojos en un intento de enfocar mejor su visión, pudo ver que estaba en una especie de cuarto con las ventanas selladas con tablas. La puerta no era de madera sino más bien como de algún metal, ya que, lucía pesada.

Al tratar de levantarse del catre donde había pasado la noche, pudo notar con horror que su tobillo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado por una pesada cadena que se unía a la pata de la cama.

Justo en el momento que se sentó para examinar mas de cerca aquello metálico con lo que habían aprisionado su tobillo, la puerta se abrió de par en par y marrones ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y pánico.

– Tu… – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que un hombre alto le propinara un golpe en la cabeza y perdiera nuevamente el conocimiento.

* * *

Después de estacionar su auto, Sachiko corrió hacia el apartamento de Yumi con el fuerte presentimiento que la teacher podría estar en peligro. Luego de tocar varias veces y no recibir respuesta, la presidenta se dispuso a marcar el número de su departamento de seguridad para ver si sus sospechas eran fundadas.

Unos segundos después, la puerta del apartamento de Yumi se abrió y adormilados ojos marrones observaron a preocupados azules por unos instantes mientras Sachiko desconectaba la llamada y abrazaba a la teacher con desespero.

– ¿Sachiko? – una aún confundida teacher susurraba mientras la presidenta la abrazaba aún más fuerte – ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? ¿pasó algo? –

– Yumi… – Sachiko susurró entre suspiros de alivio – estaba muy preocupada –

La teacher le dio tiempo a la presidenta para que se calmara antes de soltarla y así poder entrar al apartamento de nuevo. Una vez que dejo sentada en el sofá de la sala a Sachiko, Yumi se dispuso a preparar un poco de té para que la presidenta se relajara un poco.

Después de tomar varios sorbos de la humeante bebida, Sachiko suspiró largamente para así calmar sus alterados nervios y besó a Yumi que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando ya el aire les era necesario, ambas se separaron con mejillas sonrosadas.

– Yumi, vi todas tus llamadas esta mañana cuando me desperté, mi teléfono estaba en silencio y por eso no respondí al ver eso me apresuré a cerciorarme que estabas bien – la presidenta hablaba de manera apresurada y la teacher le sonrió tiernamente mientras la tomaba de las manos.

– Estoy bien, Sachiko – Yumi se sonrojó aun más antes de susurrar – es que me dan miedo las tormentas eléctricas y anoche te llamaba para que me ayudaras a calmarme –

– ¿Segura que estas bien, Yumi? – la presidenta preguntó aun preocupada. La teacher le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de posar su frente contra la de ella.

– Si amor, estoy bien – Yumi aseguró y Sachiko por fin respiró aliviada – pero a todas estas, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? Sé lo mucho que amas dormir –

– Pues pasé una buena noche y dormí lo suficiente – irónicamente, la presidenta no pudo evitar bostezar a lo cual la teacher soltó una suave carcajada.

– Me parece que no fue suficiente, onee-sama – la teacher bromeó antes de levantarse y extender su mano a Sachiko – ¿te parece si descansamos un poco más, amor? – la presidenta sintió su corazón palpitar con más fuerza ante las tiernas palabras de Yumi y, asintiendo, tomó su mano y se dejó llevar a la habitación para cambiarse el traje por un par de cómodas pijamas y se acostó al lado de la teacher que a abrazó y colocó su cabeza en su pecho y ambas cerraron sus ojos antes de compartir un par de tiernos besos y descansar un rato más.

Dentro de la cartera de Sachiko, su celular empezó a vibrar, pero por estar en modo silencio, ni la presidenta ni la teacher lo escucharon.

* * *

– Kitsune-sama – un hombre alto entró a la habitación en donde Shizuma estaba siendo entretenida por una de sus gimientes _mascotas_ que se encontraba en cuatro patas en la cama mientras la presidenta del zaibatsu Hanazono usaba un látigo sobre su nívea piel.

– ¿Sí? – ojos esmeraldas voltearon hacia la puerta donde el hombre había quedado como petrificado al ver todo aquello. Varias mujeres estaban en diversos estados de desnudez atadas a las paredes del lugar bien sea con esposas, cuerdas o cintas de seda. Algunas amordazadas y otras con los ojos vendados, pero todas compartían la misma expresión vacía, sinónimo de resignación.

– Trajimos a su visitante, la está esperando en el cuarto oscuro – replicó el hombre con voz algo nerviosa. Jamás querría caer en desgracia con su jefa ya que las consecuencias eran catastróficas por lo que decidió no opinar sobre lo que estaba viendo.

– Enseguida voy, puedes retirarte – Shizuma respondió distraída mientras administraba más dolor a su _mascota_ que terminó con un sonoro orgasmo a lo cual la _zorra de plata_ sonrió complacida.

Desató a la joven, removió la pinza que había colocado en su clítoris, le dio un suave beso en los labios y la cubrió con una sábana para luego reacomodar su plateado cabello y reajustar el oscuro corsé que hacía ver sus amplios pechos aún más voluminosos.

Por supuesto que no quería que su visitante la viera en sus prendas de cuero por lo que envolvió su blanco y delicado cuerpo con una elegante bata de seda negra con decoraciones de dragones en hilo de oro. En un instante, Shizuma Hanazono salió de su 'habitación de juegos' para reunirse con su nueva visita.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos chocolates se abrieron nuevamente, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa. En frente tenia a la famosa _zorra de plata_ que era alimentada trozos de extremadamente caro sushi, por una mujer de ojos azulados y que tenia una cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

– Buenas tardes – Shizuma comentó con indiferencia recostada sobre una otomana de cuero oscuro.

– ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – la voz sonó mas temblorosa de lo que hubiese querido.

– Siempre al grano, ¿no? – ojos esmeraldas destellaron divertidos – pues verás, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y pues la quiero a _ella_ – su _mascota_ le acercó una pequeña copa con sake tibio que Shizuma sorbió con lentitud – y pues para llegar a ella, te tengo a ti aquí, Fukuzawa Yuuki-san –

– ¿Es que acaso nunca vas a dejar en paz a mi hermana? – ojos marrones destellaron con furia – ¿no te das cuenta de todo el daño que le has causado? –

– En eso te equivocas mi querido futuro cuñado – Shizuma fijó sus gemas esmeraldas en el médico mientras se acercó de manera amenazante – yo solo le di todo mi amor y haré lo que sea para que siempre este a mi lado –

– ¡Estás enferma, Shizuma! – Yuuki le gritó en la cara a lo que la presidenta chasqueó los dedos y el mismo hombre alto que la había interrumpido antes, golpeó a Yuuki en la cabeza a lo que este perdió el conocimiento.

– Y yo que te iba a invitar a comer conmigo – Shizuma hizo una mueca divertida antes de echarse para atrás en su silla – que invitado tan maleducado – la de ojos esmeralda soltó una carcajada antes de volver a ser alimentada por su _mascota_ mientras sus hombres llevaban a Yuuki a otra casa de huéspedes para mantenerlo cautivo.

* * *

Kashiwagi Suguru no sabia qué hacer. Había prácticamente agotado la batería de su teléfono llamando a su novio y este nunca le contesto las llamadas por lo que decidió ir a su apartamento para cerciorarse que nada malo le hubiese pasado. Su pánico se multiplicó al ver señales de violencia, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal.

Tomando su teléfono, llamó a un número que siempre optaba por evitar ya que le causaba tedio comunicarse con el departamento de seguridad del conglomerado.

– ¿Ogasawara-sama, en que le puedo ayudar? – una seria voz le contestó al otro lado de la línea.

– Quiero que me diga la última localización del teléfono de mi pareja, Kato-san – Suguru respondió con voz entrecortada. Por mucho que no quisiera entrar en pánico, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, controlar sus ganas de gritar, llorar o simplemente golpear algo.

– Por razones de seguridad debemos confirmar la identidad del teléfono a localizar, Ogasawara-sama – el mayor repitió en el mismo tono serio.

– Fukuzawa Yuuki es el dueño del teléfono – Suguru susurro mientras trataba de calmar sus alterados nervios.

– Una unidad ha sido despachada para donde se encuentra, Ogasawara-sama – el mayor Kato comentó sin titubear – ya que es el mismo sitio donde la señal fue recibida por ultima vez –

– Gracias – sin más, Suguru finalizó la llamada y se quedó allí parado mientras intentaba de organizar sus ideas y así descifrar quien podía estar involucrado en la desaparición de Yuuki.

* * *

En Yamayuri café, Sei entró de la mano de Mio y Saki mientras Youko hacia lo mismo con Kosuke y Miyoko.

– ¿Dónde está mi madre, tía Sei? – preguntó la pequeña versión de Sachiko mientras se sentaba a la mesa. La escritora y la abogada intercambiaron miradas y luego ambas voltearon a ver a los pequeños Ogasawara.

– Ella va a venir para acá a comer con nosotros, Mio-chan – Youko agregó presurosa mientras revisaba su teléfono por enésima vez. Era muy raro que su petite soeur no hubiese respondido ninguno de los mensajes que le había enviado hasta ahora.

– Mientras tanto podemos pedir unas galletas – Sei propuso y los azules ojos de Mio se iluminaron – siempre y cuando todos me prometan que se van a comer toda la comida luego – los cuatro niños asintieron enérgicamente justo cuando una sonriente Shimako se acercó a la mesa.

– ¿Onee-sama, escuché algo sobre unas galletas? – ojos grises observaron a su pequeña hermanita y la escritora asintió.

– Si Shimako, unas galletas de almendras y leche para los niños y unos tés para nosotras, por favor – la rubia le pidió y Shimako asintió para luego retirarse.

– Voy a hacer una llamada, ya regreso – Youko susurró al oído de su esposa para luego levantarse e ir a la entrada del café.

– ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, Youko-sama? – el mayor Kato preguntó a la expectativa.

– ¿Me podría indicar el último lugar de donde el teléfono de Sachiko mandó su ubicación, Kato-san? – la abogada preguntó con algo de prisa, no quería preocupar a su familia con su larga ausencia.

– Por supuesto – Kato replicó y luego de un corto teclear acercó su rostro a su teléfono – Ogasawara-sama está en el apartamento de Fukuzawa-sama –

– Ya veo – Youko respiró aliviada y una sonrisa adornó sus facciones – yo me encargo de ellas entonces, gracias Kato-san –

– Una cosa más, Mizuno-sama – Kato agregó con tono algo preocupado – hace una hora Suguru-sama solicitó la última ubicación de su pareja, aparentemente ha desaparecido y en su residencia se encontraron signos de violencia –

– ¡Oh, no! – Youko suspiró con preocupación – manténgame informada de cualquier novedad mientras Sachiko llega –

– Por supuesto, Youko-sama – la llamada finalizó y una pensativa abogada volvió a entrar al café.

* * *

Azules ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando la habitación se tornó mas cálida. Una amplia sonrisa adornó el rostro de la presidenta cuando sintió la suave forma de Yumi presionada contra su cuerpo. Al comprobar la hora en su reloj, Sachiko se alarmó. Ya sus hijos habían salido del colegio y ella estaba aun allí, en pijama, abrazada a Yumi.

Tratando de salir de la cama sin despertar a la teacher, la presidenta casi lo logra de no ser porque esos achocolatados ojos se abrieron y un beso en los labios detuvieron las intenciones de Sachiko en seco.

– ¿A dónde vas, amor? – preguntó una aun adormilada teacher que envolvió a la presidenta con sus piernas a lo que Sachiko se sonrojó intensamente.

– Cielo, los gemelos ya salieron del colegio por lo que quería buscar el teléfono para cerciorarme que ya estuviesen en casa – la presidenta agregó con voz suave y los ojos de Yumi se abrieron alarmados e inmediatamente, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala para tomar la cartera de Sachiko y entregársela.

– Lo siento – la teacher sacó el teléfono y se lo dio a su dueña.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes, cielo? – la presidenta preguntó confundida mientras tomaba el teléfono.

– Por retrasar tu día y hacerte dormir más de lo necesario – Yumi murmuró suavemente a lo que Sachiko se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente.

– No hay nada que disculpar, es más – la presidenta dio un paso atrás y tomó el rostro de la teacher entre sus manos. Marrones ojos miraron a añiles y Sachiko no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente – quisiera despertar todos los días así, de ser posible, cielo – la presidenta pronunció las palabras lentamente y una amplia sonrisa invadió el rostro de Yumi que cerró la distancia entre ambas y besó a Sachiko tiernamente por largos minutos.

Después que el aire se extinguió de sus pulmones, ambas se separaron y el teléfono de Sachiko vibró en la cama. La presidenta lo tomó y se sorprendió por la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes dejados por su onee-sama.

– Aparentemente ya tenemos planes para comer – la presidenta respondió el ultimo mensaje y le mostró el teléfono a Yumi quien sonrió – voy a cambiarme mientras te alistas, cielo –

– Dame diez minutos, amor – Yumi susurró antes de darle un rápido beso a Sachiko y correr en dirección al baño para darse una ducha rápida mientras una sonriente presidenta se cambiaba de ropa.

* * *

– ¡Por fin! – Youko exclamó suavemente y su esposa volteó a verla con una mueca divertida.

– ¿Ya vienen? – Sei preguntó con ligera curiosidad a lo que la abogada asintió mientras servía más leche a los niños.

– Sachiko llegará como en unos quince minutos y viene con Yumi-chan – Youko agregó en un tono de voz mas elevado para que los gemelos Ogasawara escucharan a lo que Kosuke sonrió y a Mio se le iluminó el rostro denotando su dicha ante la noticia.

Casi veinte minutos después, Sachiko entró a Yamayuri café de la mano de la teacher. Ambas se acercaron sonrientes a lo que Kosuke saltó de su silla y, tomando de la mano a su hermana, ambos pequeños corrieron a su encuentro.

Kosuke se detuvo justo antes de colisionar con la presidenta que se había agachado para estar al nivel de sus gemelos. El niño abrazó a Sachiko a lo cual ella respondió al contacto mientras Mio se abalanzó a los brazos de Yumi. Con algo de esfuerzo, la teacher y la presidenta alzaron a los gemelos y se acercaron a la mesa.

– Al menos esperen a casarse para darle más hermanitos a los gemelos – Sei bromeó y Youko la pellizco en el brazo – hey, eso es violencia domestica – protestoo la escritora y sus gemelas se rieron.

– Siempre tan inoportuna con sus comentarios fuera de lugar – Sachiko comentó con ligera molestia la cual fue completamente aplacada en el momento que Yumi la tomó del brazo y le obsequió una tierna sonrisa.

– Sei-sama lo dice por molestar, amor – la teacher le susurró al oído a lo cual, la presidenta se sonrojó – ignórala y ya veras que no te fastidiara más –

– Está bien, cielo – Sachiko susurro mientras se sentaba y acomodaba a Kosuke en su regazo.

– ¡Mami le dice cielo a mama Yumi! – Kosuke comentó mientras saltó de las piernas de su madre y corrió a chocar los cinco con Sei

– ¡Y mama Yumi le dice amor a mami! – agregó Mio con un ligero sonrojo antes de explotar en carcajadas cuando una avergonzada teacher optó por hacerle cosquillas para disimular su vergüenza. Antes que su onee-sama empezara a burlarse de la presidenta, Shimako se acercó con una mesera y sirvieron la comida.

Youko agradeció el gesto de la dueña del café mientras se aseguró que su esposa se comportara mientras duraba el almuerzo. Fieles a su promesa, todos los niños se comieron toda la comida sin chistar, para sorpresa de Sachiko que sabia lo selectivos que solían ser sus gemelos a la hora de comer por lo que los recompensó con pastel de chocolate que Noriko sirvió personalmente.

La vibración de su teléfono hizo fruncir el ceño a la abogada. Tenia el presentimiento que las cosas iban a tornarse un poco turbias y no se equivocó.

Al momento de abrir el correo encriptado que le había mandado el mayor Kato y ver como varios escoltas de los Ogasawara se hacían visibles, supo que algo estaba muy mal.

– Sei, llévate a los niños a casa – la abogada le pidió a su esposa la cual no se atrevió a replicar. Ella sabía que cuando Youko usaba ese tono serio, algo no estaba bien y era mejor no hacer preguntas y obedecer.

– Bueno niños hoy no tendremos clases sino una pijamada, ¿qué les parece? – propuso la escritora y los cuatro niños celebraron emocionados – bueno, despídanse mientras yo pido unas galletas para llevar – la rubia se levantó y se acercó a su petite soeur para pagar y recoger la bolsa con los dulces que la dueña del café ya le había preparado.

– Sachiko, Yumi-chan, necesitamos hablar – Youko agregó en un tono serio después de cerciorarse que los gemelos estaban distraídos – es algo serio, así que por favor esperemos a que los niños se vayan – tanto la presidenta como la teacher asintieron

Luego de despedirse de los cuatro infantes, los acompañaron hasta el auto de Sei que fue escoltado por un par de autos oscuros con miembros del departamento de seguridad del conglomerado Ogasawara.

Volviendo al café, Sachiko y Yumi se sentaron frente a Youko e inmediatamente se tomaron de las manos que ahora les temblaban ligeramente. Armándose de valor, la presidenta levantó la mirada y observó el rostro preocupado de su gran amiga y abogada.

– ¿Qué sucede, onee-sama? – preguntó Sachiko con voz queda.

– Antes necesito que me prometan que van a mantener la calma – Youko aseveró en un tono que no daba cabida a negativas. La presidenta y la teacher asintieron.

– Es Shizuma – la abogada comentó en voz sombría y tanto Yumi como Sachiko sintieron como se les congeló la sangre en las venas cuando Youko Mizuno pronunció las siguientes palabras – ella ha secuestrado a Yuuki-san –

* * *

 **A/N: No me maten por dejarlo alli, el proximo fin de semana le dedicare tiempo al siguiente capitulo que espero poder publicar pronto. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber que opinan en un comentario, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
